The Secrets of Our Lives
by soccerdevill13
Summary: There has been talk of a young woman who could slay any demon that could cross her path. Rumors reach the ears of Sesshomaru and he goes in search of this woman. They make a bet but what could happen next? Could it be romance? Love? SessSan Ch21 up!
1. The Bet

"Hmmmmm…" Miroku sighed. He was never too happy when Sango was away at her village.

"Would you cheer up! She'll be back soon enough!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What! I wasn't- I don't-!"

"Just drop it! You know you miss her! You're always moping around when she's gone!"

They argued on the subject until the yelling started hurting Inuyasha's ears and he finally had to put an end to it.

"Would you two shut up! You're hurting my ears!"

"Sorry," the arguing pair said bitterly.

"Almost-finished." Sango was back at her village to repair her weapon and pay her respects to her friends and family. The repairs for her weapon were nearly done.

"I sense a demon approaching." She went outside and sure enough a demon stood before her.

"You must be Sango. I've been hearing much talk of a young taijiya woman who could slay hundreds of demons by herself. They say her power surpasses any demon. I tracked you down to your home village to see if the rumors were true. I had no idea that the one they speak of was one of women that traveled with my brother." These words were spoken by none other than Sesshomaru.

"What do you want with me Sesshomaru?" Sango asked coldly.

"I would have a ningen onna such as you address me as Sesshomaru-sama and as I stated before, I wish to do battle to test your strength."

"Well you will have to wait. The reason I am in my village and not traveling with my company is that I have to repair my weapon. My repairs are nearly done. We may do battle when it is finished."

"Very well. I will wait here until then."

"Ok."

Sango soon finished her repairs though she was a bit nervous with the taiyokai lurking behind her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, but do you say about making this interesting?" she replied.

"How so?"

"If I win, you must leave me and my company alone and stop trying to steal tessuiga."

"And if I win?"

"If you win… I shall be your servant for six months. I will be at your disposal at all times."

"Alright. Let's begin."

How do you like it? I felt like making some strange story so I made this up. I hate this couple too so flames are certainly welcome. PLEASE REVIEW!

Language Guide:

Ningen- human

Onna- woman

-sama- a suffix for those of higher class

Taiyokai- demon lord


	2. The Battle

Hi! Thank you to my one reviewer. Here is your reply (I suck at this!):

taixonay101: Well, my first thought was short but sweet. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Marin M: I will go on. Don't worry. I hope you like this chapter. It has blood! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own him.

**RECAP:**

**Sango soon finished her repairs though she was a bit nervous with the taiyokai lurking behind her.**

"**Are you ready?" he asked.**

"**Yes, but do you say about making this interesting?" she replied.**

"**How so?"**

"**If I win, you must leave me and my company alone and stop trying to steal tessuiga."**

"**And if I win?"**

"**If you win… I shall be your servant for six months. I will be at your disposal at all times."**

"**Alright. Let's begin."**

Now on with the show!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango waited for the lord to attack but he simply stood there. It was clear that she would have to make the first move.

"Hiraikotsu!" she said as she let her enormous boomerang fly at the demon. He dodged it easily with his speed.

"Is that all you can do? This will be easier than I thought." he said. He knew that attack was strong. It would be hard to weaken her.

"That's not even close!" She charged. She obviously couldn't throw without him dodging it so she would have to fight close range.

She swung hiraikotsu at him. He jumped out of the way and drew out tokijin.

'Oh no.' Sango thought. She knew that sword was powerful and more so in the hands of Sesshomaru. She decided this time he would have to attack her. After all it was he that had asked for this battle. Why should she be the one to attack?

'Ahhhh. The onna wants me to attack her. I haven't the time for this. I'll just finish her quickly and be done with it.' he thought.

He charged. Sango barely had time to dodge it. The demon was shocked that she had managed to. No human could match him yet she was very close right now. Sango drew out her own sword. Her boomerang couldn't deflect those attacks and she couldn't dodge them forever. She again waited for him to attack. He did.

He brought tokijin down. She blocked it but he was still trying to force it down. It was taking all of her strength just to hold off this attack. How on earth was she going to win and why the hell had she made that stupid bet?! She knew there was no hope but she still fought. She refused to abandon her friends. She fought off the attack again shocking Sesshomaru.

'How did she do that? I have the strength of at least a dozen humans but I am getting beat- no. Not beat. I am being matched by one and not just a human but a woman. She is strong. But I will defeat her.' He did not realize how long he had been thinking. Sango had grown so impatient that she was attacking him.

She tried to stab him knowing that he would simply pass out from loss of blood if she did. His demon body would allow him to heal fast enough. His eyes grew wide when he saw her coming. He clearly hadn't been paying attention.

However, he did manage to dodge. He jumped over her so that he was behind her and made a gash in her side. He wanted her to pass out. For some reason he did not want her to die. She gasped. He had clearly surprised her. She hadn't been expecting just a small gash. If he was going to pierce her body, she had expected it to be fatal. She was glad it wasn't.

'He probably thinks I'm going to pass out. Not while I still have the will to fight.'

She charged once again. The lord was again surprised by her actions. Most humans would have fainted by now or at least surrendered. She shouldn't even be able to stand much less wield a weapon. He easily deflected her attack.

He put away tokijin. He would use his claws now. Sango could see the faint glow of green poison on his claws but it dissipated.

'So he's not going to use his poison. I guess he sees me as a good servant in the future. Ouch! This gash is starting to hurt…' Sesshomaru saw her wince. He knew she was starting to loose too much blood.

"Why do you not surrender? You will soon pass out." he called.

"I still have strength to fight! And I will never surrender to the likes of you!" she called back.

"Very well. I shall speed this up. One more gash…" he muttered to himself.

He charged. She was ready. He sped up and dashed to the side without a gash. She had been expecting this. She used all her strength and agility to block him. But it was over. She finally couldn't take it. She fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! Next chapter done! This was fun to write. I've never written battles. They're fun! Any who, PLEASE REVIEW!

Language Guide:

Taiyokai- demon lord

Hiraikotsu- Sango's giant boomerang


	3. Shizuka

Hi again! This is so much fun to write! I'm writing these chapters at the same time so no reviews! Sorry! But now we get to the chapter sooner! YAY!

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own him, right?

**RECAP:**

"**Why do you not surrender? You will soon pass out." he called.**

"**I still have strength to fight! And I will never surrender to the likes of you!" she called back.**

"**Very well. I shall speed this up. One more gash…" he muttered to himself.**

**He charged. She was ready. He sped up and dashed to the side without a gash. She had been expecting this. She used all her strength and agility to block him. But it was over. She finally couldn't take it. She fainted.**

On with the show!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango awoke in a beautiful room. There was a balcony and paintings of demons covered the sky-blue walls. It had white carpet and a very comfortable dark blue bed. This bed was so comfortable that Sango just wanted to stay in it and sleep. Then she remembered where she was and why she was here.

She had lost the battle. She was probably in the demon lord's palace and she had no way to let her friends know where she was. She tried to get up but the gash in her side was painful. It was then that she noticed she was bandaged and by the high quality it seemed like it was by a professional. At that moment, somebody walked into the room. A tall, handsome, silver-haired somebody.

"Ahhhh, you are awake." he said.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in my castle."

"I need to tell my friends where I am."

"They will find out soon enough. I shall send a messenger to tell them."

"Ok. So when do I start work?"

"When you are healed."

"What do I do until then?"

"That is for you to decide but for now I think you should rest. It is painful to move, is it not?"

"Yes. But I am still not content with lying here all day. Isn't there anything I can do?"

"I suppose you could read a book if you know how. If not you seem to be enjoying constantly asking me questions."

"Sorry. Well I can't read much. Maybe a simpler book would be good."

"Alright. Someone will be in soon with some options."

"Ok."

With that, he left. While she waited for her reading options, she thought about the conversation she had just had with the lord.

'That was oddly kind for a cold-hearted yokai such as him. I wonder what he's up to. I wonder how I will survive six months without my friends. Why did I make that silly bet?! Did I really have a chance of winning? NO. Maybe you just wanted to spend time with him. AHHHH! BAD VOICE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Oh no. I'm starting to talk to myself. I'm going insane. But I have to admit, Sesshomaru is pretty hot. AHHHH! IT'S THE BAD VOICE! Good, here come the books.' This put an end to her thoughts.

"Hello. Here are some books for you to choose from." the girl stated. "I have heard that you shall be joining us when you are healed."

"Yes. I suppose I will. So what is your name?" Sango asked.

"I am Shizuka. And I believe you are Sango."

"Yes, that is correct. Ummmm… Would you mind staying here so we can talk? The truth is I don't really like to read."

"I wouldn't mind."

"Ok. So how did you come to work for Sesshomaru?"

"He came to our village. I was offered as one of the sacrifices. Instead, he took us all to his castle and told us we were to be his servants. We were very relieved. I have already heard why you are here. Though I can't understand why the lord has presented you with such a magnificent room."

"Don't all of you have rooms like this?"

"No. This is the best guest room there is. You should be honored."

"Right. That is odd. So what do you do for fun around here?"

"We do not have time for fun. The lord keeps us hard at work."

"Well, I can't wait to start…"

"I better get back to work. If you just rest you'll probably be up in no time. At least you will have something to do."

"Ok. I'll see you later then. Bye."

"Good bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was another fun chapter! Flames welcome. PLEASE REVIEW!

Language Guide:

Yokai- demon


	4. The Explanation and Their Feelings

YAY!! This is so much fun! No reviews though. So let's be moving on, shall we?

**RECAP:**

"**I am Shizuka. And I believe you are Sango."**

"**Yes, that is correct. Ummmm… Would you mind staying here so we can talk? The truth is I don't really like to read."**

"**I wouldn't mind."**

"**Ok. So how did you come to work for Sesshomaru?"**

"**He came to our village. I was offered as one of the sacrifices. Instead, he took us all to his castle and told us we were to be his servants. We were very relieved. I have already heard why you are here. Though I can't understand why the lord has presented you with such a magnificent room."**

"**Don't all of you have rooms like this?"**

"**No. This is the best guest room there is. You should be honored."**

"**Right. That is odd. So what do you do for fun around here?"**

"**We do not have time for fun. The lord keeps us hard at work."**

"**Well, I can't wait to start…"**

"**I better get back to work. If you just rest you'll probably be up in no time. At least you will have something to do."**

"**Ok. I'll see you later then. Bye."**

"**Good bye."**

On with the show!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango healed fairly quickly. Within a few weeks she was working for the Sesshomaru. She and Shizuka had become good friends. Sango was still baffled by the lord's very kind behavior towards her, but she did not question it. She was growing quite bored with the simple tasks she had been set to do. She was relieved when the yokai came to see her one day.

"Onna, we shall be leaving soon," he said.

"And how does that concern me?" she replied. _'Why does he want me to come?'_

"You said that you would be at my service at all times and the only way for that to happen must travel with me."

"Ok. So where are we going?"

"You shall see when we get there."

"Right. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Bring what you bring when you travel with my brother."

"Ok and one last thing."

"Yes?"

"My name is Sango."

He smirked and left the room.

Sango grabbed her weapons for that was what she usually brought when traveling. She headed outside to see Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un waiting for her.

Sesshomaru suddenly spoke. "Ah-Un will not be able to carry you along with Rin and Jaken so you shall travel with me."

"Ok." _'Great, just what I need right now…' _Sango thought but she knew she should not object.

Then Rin and Jaken took off on Ah-Un. She looked to see where the lord was but she had barely turned her head when she was picked up bridal style and rushed into the forest.

She looked around to see a blur of scenery. _'Oh Kami he's fast!' _They were approaching a wide stream. She braced herself and so did he. He pulled her closer and leaped over the stream with ease. He kept her close to him, however.

He breathed in her scent. She smelled beautiful like a warm summer night when the sun is just beginning to set. She noticed him doing this.

'_Oh Kami! What the hell is he doing?!' _ She was very confused, but also somewhat happy. She had always admired the lord as a symbol of power and wisdom. She never thought she would ever be this close to him but the heat that he gave off was very comforting and she unconsciously moved closer to him. He had a hard time repressing a smile.

He had always admired her strength and determination. And her beauty. He wished he could hold her close like this forever but they were approaching their destination and he would soon have to release her.

"We're here," he said with a sudden stop.

She thought she would go flying but his strong arms held onto her. Seconds later, the two headed dragon landed right next to them, and she was gently released. Turning her head, she saw they were in a clearing.

"Ummmm, Sesshomaru-sama, why are we here?" she asked hesitantly not knowing whether to expect an answer or not.

"I have business here," was his answer.

'_That hardly constitutes as an answer! I'll probably never know. He'll probably just wander off alone and leave the rest of us here until he finished with his "business!"'_ she thought angrily.

"Sango, you shall come with me." This surprised her.

"Me? Why?"

"Did I not explain this earlier?" The truth was he was just using her words as an excuse to have her near him.

"Oh, right. Ok, let's go."

"First, you should probably change into your battle clothing."

"Why?"

"That is none of your concern… yet."

She knew she wouldn't get a straight answer so she found a private place to change and followed him to a village where she heard familiar voices. But, it couldn't be! She listened harder and there was no mistaking. She heard the voices of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are we doing here?" she asked trying not to sound suspicious. He glanced at her and kept walking. He knew she wouldn't be happy with this.

A few more moments of walking and they were face to face with her friends.

"SANGO!" screamed Kagome and she started running towards her friend. Then she caught sight of Sesshomaru and halted.

"So that messenger wasn't lying," stated Miroku. "He said you were with Sesshomaru but he didn't say why. I think we have a right to know."

"Well…" She explained about the bet and the battle. Her friends looked shocked.

"Why the hell would you make a stupid bet like that?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"SIT! So you're going to be gone for a while then?" asked Kagome.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made that bet," said Sango.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, surprising everybody. They had forgotten he was there. "Sorry to interrupt this touching moment but I think it is about time that I get what I came for."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another fun chapter! Longer than usual, though that could be a good thing. Hope you like! PLEASE REVIEW!

Language Guide:

Yokai- demon

Onna- woman

Kami- god

-sama- suffix added for a lord


	5. The Test

Ok. I had to write. My fingers were itching to continue this story! Now for the reviews! I got so many! For my stories anyway...

Disclaimer: I can't think of an interesting way to say this so I'll just say it. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

**AngelTears1328**- YAY! I love reviews. This is the best story I ever wrote so I'm definitely going to keep going!

**Marin M**- LOL indeed! I have the voice too, not that I'm going to tell anyone what it says...

**Nightfall2525**- Sorry, but yes. Of course knowing the character of Sesshomaru it's obviously a test. Read this chapter to see what he's testing!

**RECAP:**

**A few more moments of walking and they were face to face with her friends.**

"**SANGO!" screamed Kagome and she started running towards her friend. Then she caught sight of Sesshomaru and halted.**

"**So that messenger wasn't lying," stated Miroku. "He said you were with Sesshomaru but he didn't say why. I think we have a right to know."**

"**Well…" She explained about the bet and the battle. Her friends looked shocked.**

"**Why the hell would you make a stupid bet like that?!" yelled Inuyasha.**

"**SIT! So you're going to be gone for a while then?" asked Kagome.**

"**Yes. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made that bet," said Sango.**

**Sesshomaru cleared his throat, surprising everybody. They had forgotten he was there. "Sorry to interrupt this touching moment but I think it is about time that I get what I came for."**

On with the show!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_It's time for the test.'_ Sesshomaru thought. He was always testing things on almost everybody in his life. He felt very bad about this test.

He drew out tokijin. "Now fight younger brother," he said.

"No need to tell me twice!" the hanyou angrily replied. A second later and tessaiga was unsheathed and he was charging at Sesshomaru.

The lord shot a somewhat nervous glance at the taijiya. "Are you going to help me?"

"WHAT!? You want me to fight against my friends?! Not a chance!" she yelled back.

"You are under my service and shall do as I say!"

Just then she noticed Inuyasha drawing closer. It seemed as if Sesshomaru hadn't noticed. Inuyasha brought the sword down just as Sango jumped in front of the taiyokai and blocked the attack with hiraikotsu.

'_Perfect...'_ Sesshomaru thought evilly.

"SANGO! What the hell was that?!" asked one very ticked hanyou.

"I, ummmm..." _'Why did I do that? Well duh, because I like him! Oh no, I thought I told you to stay out of there! But then my inner conscience can't go away...' _She was so deep in thought that she did not notice that she had been scooped up and whisked away by a pair of very strong arms before the fight was over. "Hey! What- Where-"

"I do not wish to fight my brother. I find it quite boring," he said in his flat, emotionless voice.

"Then how come I had to save your ass back there?!"

He smirked. It was all part of his plan. He had decided to test her loyalty to him. He purposefully put himself in danger to see if she would save him or remain loyal to her friends. It might have been wiser to wait so that she would trust him more, but he was too anxious to find the answer. He was pretty sure that she would save him, though.

She watched him deep in thought. _'Kami I hate it when he smirks like that! Though it makes him look- NO! I have to get that voice out. But maybe it speaks the truth. Do I like him? He is handsome and strong and brave and Kami he's fast and powerful and rich and not a hentai- Oh Kami! Miroku! How does he feel about this? But no one said he liked you. But why else would he act how he does. Duh, he does that with every girl. Then why do I get jealous? Because I needed someone to love and of course not that stubborn hanyou! But Sesshomaru has so many more good qualities than Miroku. Hey, wait a second!'_

She had finally realized that Sesshomaru had two arms!

'_How did that happen...?' _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm lazy so we're ending it here. I'll write soon. But Sango finally gave the other voice a chance! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW!

Language Guide:

Hanyou- half demon

Taijiya- demon slayer

Taiyokai- demon lord

Hiraikotsu- Sango's boomerang

Kami- God

Hentai- pervert


	6. Their Fears and Shizuka's Secret

Hey y'all! This is fun to write! Sorry I took so long to update! I really hate homework. The good news is I'm getting more and more reviews and it's so much fun! It inspires me to write! Anywho, here be your replies:

Disclaimer: It hasn't changed since the other chapters. I STILL don't own...

**Nightfall2525- **I'm going to TRY to make this chapter longer. I hope you like it!

**AngelTears1328- **Yea! I love having loyal readers such as you. It makes me so happy to see the many reviews! Keep reading!

**Marin M- **LOL! I love the voice! We all have it and it's fun to hear it. And of course, she has to give in to it or else this fanfic would make absolutely no sense! I'm not sure if it makes sense now...

**ShinkuKihaku- **As was stated above, I'm TRYING to make the chapters longer. I also think this chapter has more depth to the characters in their dreams anyway. YAY FLYING PINK MONKEYS!

**Lanicia Jichelle- **Yet again, I'm trying to make chapters longer. Anyway, I love the voice, too! It took me loooooooong time to give in to mine!

**RECAP:**

**He smirked. It was all part of his plan. He had decided to test her loyalty to him. He purposefully put himself in danger to see if she would save him or remain loyal to her friends. It might have been wiser to wait so that she would trust him more, but he was too anxious to find the answer. He was pretty sure that she would save him, though.**

**She watched him deep in thought. _'Kami I hate it when he smirks like that! Though it makes him look- NO! I have to get that voice out. But maybe it speaks the truth. Do I like him? He is handsome and strong and brave and Kami he's fast and powerful and rich and not a hentai- Oh Kami! Miroku! How does he feel about this? But no one said he liked you. But why else would he act how he does. Duh, he does that with every girl. Then why do I get jealous? Because I needed someone to love and of course not that stubborn hanyou! But Sesshomaru has so many more good qualities than Miroku. Hey, wait a second!'_**

**She had finally realized that Sesshomaru had two arms!**

'**_How did that happen...' _**

On with the show!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango was dying to know why his arm was back. She decided she would ask after they gathered Rin and Jaken.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get your arm back?" Kagome had told her about the day he had lost it.

"I looked through many healers, ningen, hanyou, and yokai. Together they were able to restore my arm. The spell required the talent of a ningen and the power of a yokai which is why it has not been attempted for many centuries," he responded.

She looked at him oddly. She had not really expected an answer much less one so detailed. Again, she was not complaining, though it was strange.

They soon arrived back at the castle. Sesshomaru took Sango up to her room despite her insistence on walking and went to his study. He usually went there to think.

'_What is this power that the onna has over me? Even I cannot deny to myself that I have some sort of weakness in her presence. Could it be that I care for her as I do for Rin? Or perhaps more.'_ He pondered what this power was and what having Sango around would mean to him. It was a long time before he realized that it was approaching dinner time. He went to fetch Sango, Rin and Jaken. He escorted them to the dining room.

The meal was incredible. There was every dish imaginable. They ate as much as they could before heading off to bed. The night was restless for Sango and Sesshomaru.

**Sesshomaru's dream**

It was foggy. A dark figure stood on the opposite side of a meadow from him. It intrigued him. He walked towards it. He could see that it was woman. As he walked towards the figure, the fog dissipated. It was Sango. His heart raced. What was she doing here? And while they were on the subject, why was he here? Suddenly that didn't matter as she looked up at him.

He walked towards her and looked down at her. She looked so sad. He wanted to comfort her but was not entirely sure how. So he went with his instinct. He kissed her. To his surprise, she did not pull away. Then she was gone. He stood there sad and confused. Where had she gone?

He woke up, panting. So he did care for her. Why else would he have kissed her and been so sad when she was gone. Then he thought about it. What would happen when she did eventually go back to her friends?

**Sango's dream**

It was a beautiful night. The full moon was shining. She was standing by a river. Sesshomaru was there. She bowed but he lifted her chin to face him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For treating you the way I have in the past."

"You are such a baka..." she said quietly, but his demon senses still heard it.

"Oh am I?" He walked closer to her and she repressed a shudder.

"Yes. Do you honestly think I care?"

"No."

Their faces were inches apart. Sango looked towards the moon.

"It's beautiful..." she said wistfully.

"Not as much as you." To his surprise, she started walking away towards the river.

She walked until she was in the middle of the river with the water up to her waist and said, "It's nice out here. Come and see."

He walked towards her. Her gaze was still focused on the moon until he was right next to her. She looked up at him. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Then, of course, they kissed.

Sango's eyes widened when she felt razor sharp claws at her neck. There was a steady flow of blood. She broke away and sank to her knees.

"Why?" she gasped with tears in her eyes.

She woke with a start. _'What just happened? Is that to be my fate for eternity? To be betrayed by all whom I love?'_ She decided it would be best to go back to sleep. She could think about her dream in the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was woken by a knock on her door. She saw the lord standing at the entrance and remembered her dream. She looked horrified for a moment but then Sesshomaru spoke.

"You should have been up already. You must get ready for breakfast. You may use the hot springs if you wish. I shall be back in thirty minutes to get you." She nodded.

She figured the hot springs would do her some good. If she only had a friend she could go with. Wait a minute! Shizuka!

"Um, Sesshomaru-sama, would it be alright if I brought Shizuka with me to the hot springs?"

"Very well."

She found Shizuka and they went to the hot springs.

"I'm telling you this is so much fun! My other friend and I did this all the time."

"Alright..."

"This is so much better when there is no risk of some hentai spying on you."

"Who spied on you?"

"Miroku."

"And he is?"

"An annoying hentai that enjoys asking all pretty women he meets to bear his children. And he gropes them."

"That's horrible!"

"I know. The worst part is I was the one he usually groped seeing as Inuyasha would have killed him if he groped Kagome."

"I wouldn't like that."

"Yeah. It's nice to have some time away from them and some hands away from my ass."

"So can you explain to me who Inuyasha and Kagome are?

"Sure. Inuyasha is a dense, stubborn inu-hanyou that likes Kagome, but he also likes Kikyo, and can't really decide between the two of them so he always ends up hurting Kagome. They really love each other though because they always manage to undo the damage and pretend like nothing happened. And Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation but she hates being referred to as that. She is a miko without full control of her powers but she could probably kill all of us when she does get control."

"But if Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, then how come Inuyasha can't decide? I mean, Kikyo is dead, right?"

"Yes, but she was resurrected by a demon called Urasue. She has a body of clay and lives off of other people's souls and hatred for Inuyasha."

"Sounds like he has real woman problems."

"Yep. But he doesn't really want to admit how much he cares for Kagome."

"So what is with this Miroku? Are you and he, um, involved?"

"Well, kind of. I always get jealous when he's with other women. Then at the few times when a man finally likes me, he gets all sentimental and says he wishes me happiness."

"So do you like him?"

"Yes, but I think I like someone else more."

"Who?"

"That is the one thing I cannot tell you. In time, maybe. I can tell that I had a dream about him last night."

"Sure. What happened in it?"

"It started out by a river..." Sango explained her dream making sure not to tell who else was in the dream besides her."

"Ok. Did you hear that?"

"No. What was it?"

"I think a demon is approaching. Get dressed quick."

The two girls got dressed and readied themselves for battle. They had weapons ready for such an occurrence. Then a demon walked up. She was clearly powerful because she had a human form. Neither of them could tell what kind of demon she was from her markings. She a blue diamond on her forehead and swirled stripes on her cheeks.

"Konnichiwa. I am Iruka. I thought I had a sensed a powerful demon in this clearing, but now all I see are two weak humans. Are you going to stand in my way and get killed or let me pass?" The demon said this in a tone of complete boredom.

"You clearly are an evil demon if you would kill us simply for standing here so how about a battle?" Sango asked. She hadn't slain a demon for a long time and this demon didn't seem all too friendly so it wasn't as if it was bad to slay her.

"I don't know why you think you can defeat me but this shouldn't take much of my time," she responded. Soon everybody was ready for the battle.

Sango attacked first. "Hiraikotsu!" she screamed. Her boomerang flew at the demon. It was easily dodged by the demon.

She had not even gotten hiraikotsu back when she was attacked. Ice crystals flew at her and pierced every inch of her body. She screamed in agony. This was clearly an elemental demon. She looked at Shizuka. She definitely couldn't fight, and she had never seen Shizuka fight, but seeing as she was a servant, she couldn't be all that couldn't be all that good.

Her friend looked worried and she had good reason to be. Then Shizuka transformed. She now curved stripes on her cheeks and swirl on her forehead.

"What?" was the last word to come out of Sango's mouth before she collapsed.

When she woke up, she found it exactly how it was when Sesshomaru defeated her. She was in the now very familiar room with bandages covering her wounds, but this time Shizuka was the first person she saw when she woke. Then she remembered what had happened.

"What was that? How did you transform?" she asked.

"I'll explain," replied Shizuka. "I'm a demon as you can probably guess. A wolverine demon to be precise. I am the daughter of the guardian of my village and will someday take over that role. Nobody knows of my existence but my father and my mother. This was how they passed me off as human so I could infiltrate Sesshomaru's castle and see what he was planning, for my father finds Sesshomaru's emotionlessness very suspicious. I have found out nothing in the months that I have been here, though. Please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It was to be secret. I didn't know how much I could trust you at first. I have been kept in secret, therefore I know little of the tendencies of humans and demons. Now I must get back to work."

"Wait, how did I get here?"

"Sesshomaru came. He said he smelt a demon, and he knew we were out here, so he came to see. It's a good thing he didn't come sooner or he would have seen me in my demon form. Now I really should be leaving."

"Alright. And, um, I'm a bit hungry seeing as I missed breakfast. Could I get some food?"

"Of course." Shizuka left the room. Neither of them knew of the taiyokai standing outside the door during their whole conversation. He bolted when he heard Shizuka approaching the door. He did not want them to know that he was eavesdropping. That might lower their opinion of him and more importantly, Sango's opinion.

He decided to use bringing up Sango's food to her would be his excuse for checking up in her. When he arrived at her room, he let himself in to see her lying on the bed looking very bored. She looked up as he walked in.

"Ohayo, Sesshomaru-sama," she greeted not wanting to sound ungrateful. After all, he had brought her back to the castle.

"Ohayo. Shizuka explained what happened to me. I think it is a good thing that you fell unconscious after killing the demon." He was referring to the story that Shizuka had told him even though he knew it wasn't the truth.

"Hai. A very good thing..." She trailed off.

"Here is your food."

"Oh, yes! Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama!" She nodded her head as a sign of respect. She was not arrogant. She knew he had spared her life in their battle and decided to be grateful. She started eating the delicious meal.

"You seem to be injured a lot."

She swallowed her food. "Oh, no, um, not really. These are very minor. I can be back to work in no time!" She tried to move, but fell back in pain. "Maybe a little bit more than no time..."

Sesshomaru couldn't help smiling. It was certainly a surprise to Sango who had never really seen anything but a death glare on his face. "Hai a bit more."

Sango couldn't think of a reply so she started eating again.

"I shall see you back at work in a bit more than no time... Sango."

"Um, right... Shitsuree shimasu Sesshomaru-sama."

He left. _'He called me Sango! He actually said my name! Is that good or bad? Well, it's nice to see that he is actually capable of pronouncing it. And it's bad because that is like a sign of affection for him! Is that a bad thing? Well if it's that he is beginning to respect me as a human being, that I am beginning to gain his trust, that I am becoming worthy despite the fact that I am a ningen, then no. I need to stop thinking so much. If I think for too long then the bad voice will come. But then of course, the bad voice is my subconscious so it expresses my true desires. Wait a minute! I think it's back! Kuso! I cannot trust him! He is a block of ice! Nothing but cold! But then why did he smile just a second ago? I guess that sort of shows that he has a sense of humor. Or that's what he wants me to think so he can gain my trust and use me to manipulate my friends! I rally do think too much. I think I'll go to sleep. But that's where my bad voice rules my mind! I could have another dream! But then again it would help me heal.'_ She mentally sighed. _'I guess I'll sleep.'_ So she did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think this was a good chapter. A LOT longer than usual. Again, I am SO sorry I didn't update sooner! I'll do my best this week! Oh, and by the way, the dreams were supposed to emphasize their greatest fears. PLEASE REVIEW!

Language Guide:

Kami- god

Hentai- pervert

Hanyou- half demon

Ningen- human

Yokai- demon

Onna- woman

Baka- idiot

Inu- dog

Hiraikotsu- Sango's giant boomerang

Taiyokai- demon lord

Ohayo- good morning

-sama- suffix added for a lord

Hai- yes

Arigato- thank you

Shitsuree shimasu- good bye

Kuso- damn


	7. Oh the Fluff

Wow! I'm so happy! tear You like me! You really like me! end dream sequence Anyway, here are the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but e-mail me if you know how I could...JK!

**Marin M- **Wow. I had only updated 20 min ago. You have shown your loyalty as a reader. I thank you. bows

**Nightfall2525-** I wasn't planning to have them kiss. I had absolutely no clue that it was nearing that time yet! I'm such a bad author! Don't look at me! hides face in shame JK. Well, I guess you'll have to see...

**AngelTears1328-** YAY! I love the good reviews! As I have said many a time, "They inspire me to write!" Well, here your update! Enjoy!

**RECAP:**

"**You seem to be injured a lot."**

**She swallowed her food. "Oh, no, um, not really. These are very minor. I can be back to work in no time!" She tried to move, but fell back in pain. "Maybe a little bit more than no time..."**

**Sesshomaru couldn't help smiling. It was certainly a surprise to Sango who had never really seen anything but a death glare on his face. "Hai a bit more."**

**Sango couldn't think of a reply so she started eating again.**

"**I shall see you back at work in a bit more than no time... Sango."**

"**Um, right... Shitsuree shimasu Sesshomaru-sama."**

**He left. _'He called me Sango! He actually said my name! Is that good or bad? Well, it's nice to see that he is actually capable of pronouncing it. And it's bad because that is like a sign of affection for him! Is that a bad thing? Well if it's that he is beginning to respect me as a human being, that I am beginning to gain his trust, that I am becoming worthy despite the fact that I am a ningen, then no. I need to stop thinking so much. If I think for too long then the bad voice will come. But then of course, the bad voice is my subconscious so it expresses my true desires. Wait a minute! I think it's back! Kuso! I cannot trust him! He is a block of ice! Nothing but cold! But then why did he smile just a second ago? I guess that sort of shows that he has a sense of humor. Or that's what he wants me to think so he can gain my trust and use me to manipulate my friends! I rally do think too much. I think I'll go to sleep. But that's where my bad voice rules my mind! I could have another dream! But then again it would help me heal.'_ She mentally sighed. _'I guess I'll sleep.'_ So she did.**

On with the show!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sango woke up, she felt much better. She still couldn't sit up very well, but her wounds seemed to be healing quickly.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Lady Sango is awake!" came the voice of a little girl. Sango now recognized it as Rin's.

"Konichiwa Rin. What are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama asked me to watch over you and to alert him when you wake."

"Alright."

"Are you feeling better, Lady Sango?"

"Hai, I am feeling much better, and please just call me Sango." Being called Lady Sango reminded her a bit too much of a particular hoshi with a wandering cursed hand.

"Sou Sango!" Just then Sesshomaru arrived.

"Arigato, Rin. You may leave," he said coolly.

"Hai mi Lord!" the little girl replied and exited the room.

"Why the personal guardian?" Sango asked. She expected a quickly made up lie.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Oh, um, arigato I guess..." She looked to the window and away from him to hide her blush.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Hai, much better, Sesshomaru-sama."

To her surprise he growled. "Call me Sesshomaru. That is an order."

"Um, hai, Sesshomaru. So how long have I been asleep?"

"The whole night. It's time for breakfast. I assume that you do not need to use the hot springs so I shall see you at breakfast in 15 minutes."

"Sou. Shitsuree shimasu Sesshomaru."

"I also have a gift."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Here." He handed her a small rectangular object. Turning it over, she realized it was a book. She did not like to read but thought it might be rude to refuse it, so she opened it to find it blank.

"It's blank."

"It's supposed to be. It's a journal. I know you are going to spend a long time away from your friends so I thought you might want to write everything down to make it easier to remember."

"Oh. Arigato Sesshomaru."

To the surprise of both of them, she hugged him. Also to the surprise of both of them, he hugged her back. Thoughts were in both of their minds, such as _'What am I doing? Why? How?'_

They broke apart and Sango, blushing, turned to the window again.

"I shall see you in fifteen minutes then." The lord finally broke the somewhat embarrassed silence. "And I will send up Shizuka to help you. You may chose whatever kimono you like from that dresser." He indicated a large wooden chest in the corner of the room.

"Arigato." He left.

She had enough strength to at least get dressed so she thought as she did so. _'What just happened? He gave me a gift. After that. I hugged him. After that. He hugged me back. But why did I hug him in the first place? Maybe, and I'm saying MAYBE, I do somewhat like him. But I have no way to tell if he likes me. He's always so emotionless. He did smile that one time. Then there's all those times he smirks. That's annoying. And he told me to call him Sesshomaru. He must have had a reason. But there could be another reason. Like what? I'll write this in my new journal after breakfast. It seems like it came just in time.'_ Just then, Shizuka arrived.

"Konichiwa Sango! Sesshomaru-sama wanted me to come help you to breakfast and- where did you get that?" She indicated the deep purple kimono with forest green trim that Sango was now wearing since her battle clothes were blood stained and her other clothes were not clean as she had been wearing them for weeks now.

"It was in the dresser. Why?" Sango said.

"That is one of the finest kimonos in this entire castle!"

"Oh. Well, he said I could choose whatever I like from in the dresser and I like this."

"Sou. So what exactly is your relationship with the lord?"

"I think we should wait for another hot springs visit to discuss this. I might actually have a clue then."

"Alright. So let's go to breakfast then."

"Sou." Sango grabbed Shizuka's outstretched arm. Soon the girls were heading off to the dining room with Sango using Shizuka as support.

This conversation was very similar to their other conversation. Sesshomaru had again been eavesdropping. He definitely did not want them finding out. But then again, he and Sango both apparently had the same question; what was their relationship? _'I care more about her than any of my other servants. She might have some feelings for me. She did hug me. Of course, I don't know her very well. She could be one of those emotional women that hugs everybody they meet. No. She's not like that. Given her past... She is not emotional.'_ He went down to breakfast.

Soon all had congregated in the dining room. After helping Sango, Shizuka had gone to help with the meal. The table was fairly small for a taiyokai. Each person sat on one side of the table, Sango next to Rin and Sesshomaru and across from Jaken. She didn't like him.

"Sesshomaru, would you pass the rice?" Sango asked.

He was about to answer when Jaken interrupted him. "How dare you disrespectful, insolent onna! You are talking to a lord! You should-" He was cut off by a mysterious blow to the head that made him fall off his chair. When he recovered from his fall, he said, "Why Sesshomaru-sama? Pardon my asking but she dares to address you as an equal yet she is not punished? Why?"

"Jaken, take Rin up to her room and stay there with her," he said in his flat emotionless voice.

"But mi lord!"

"Now."

"Yes mi lord." Jaken and Rin left and Sesshomaru and Sango were alone. Sango quietly ate her breakfast.

"Are you not going to say anything?" he asked her.

"About what?" she responded.

"Come with me." He grabbed her wrist and she felt an excited shiver run down her spine.

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever the road leads..."

"Oh." _'I still can't figure him out...'_ They stopped near a large stream.

"As I asked before, are you not going to say anything?"

"Ok, number one, you dragged me here! And you expect me to start a conversation! No way! And number two, about what?"

"About anything. I have learned that you have an opinion on everything and are not afraid to say it, as you have just demonstrated."

She blushed a little. "I don't have an opinion on everything! I just, um, I-"

"Speak your mind?"

"Yes. I speak my mind. And there is nothing wrong with that!"

"I never said there was."

"Right..." _'Don't blush! Don't blush!'_ She couldn't stop it and looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why don't you look up?"

"Maybe I don't want to!" _'Kuso! I looked up!'_ They were now staring straight at each other. _'No! I am starting to like him! I can't! He'll betray me! He isn't like that though. He keeps Rin around as he does me. Oh Kami! What the hell is he doing?!' _He had moved closer to her and seemed to be inspecting her.

He moved closer still and was gazing intently at her face. She was scared. '_What am I to do?' _she thought._ 'What if he tries to kiss me? Should I even wait long enough to take that risk?'_ She answered with actions. She ran away.

She had no idea where to go. She barely knew the area and she definitely did not want to go back to the castle. She ran as far as she could without getting lost and sat down against a tree and cried.

'_What have I done? He probably hates me now! Why did I run? I was afraid. Why was I afraid? I...I... don't know. I guess I was afraid that my dreams would come true and he would betray me like... like... like Kohaku. But if I do not take that risk then I will never love again.'_ Because of her emotional inattentiveness, she knew nothing of her silent spectator.

Sesshomaru's nose was overwhelmed with the salty smell of her tears, yet there he stood unable to turn away. _'Why did she run? Maybe she doesn't like me. But maybe she was afraid. Maybe a lot of things! Just ask her! But what if I get an answer I don't like? What if I get an answer I do like? Enough of the what-ifs! I'm going to ask her.'_ He silently crept up and startled her as he sat down beside her. "Konichiwa, Sango-chan."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! That was SO FLUFFY! I so loved this chapter! It was so cute! I'm totally OOC right now. A bit short but this seemed like a good place to end! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! CLIFFIE!!! Forgive me. PLEASE REVIEW!

Language Guide:

Hai- yes

Shitsuree Shimasu- good bye

-sama- suffix added for lords

Ningen- human

Kuso- damn

Konichiwa- hello

Hoshi- monk

Sou- ok

Arigato- thank you

Taiyokai- demon lord

Onna- woman

Kami- god

-chan- suffix added to show affection for girls


	8. The Kiss and Rin's Lessons

Hi! I haven't been feeling very well lately but I'm writing anyway! I'm SO happy right now! It's snowing! Anyway, here are the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (Nobody ever says it normally!)

**AngelTears1328- **I loved that chapter, too! Fluff is fun! But Sesshomaru is a bit judgmental...

**Marin M- **As was stated, fluff is fun! Sesshomaru is slow. If I weren't writing this, I would tell him to hurry it up!

**Air-Faerie45- **YAY! New reviewer! I welcome you! And I know what it's like to have computer problems. I just got mine virus-free a couple months ago. It was my sister's fault... Anyway, I'm glad you like! And I feel like putting criticisms on a character in every reply so, Sango is too afraid!

**Nightfall2525- **Oh it's coming! This will be a fun chapter with even more fluff! MUAHAHAHAHA! I love fluff. So he'll ask her why she ran and stuff like that. And of course, if she likes him! More criticisms, Sango must stop worrying! Oh, and he might ask something about Miroku, too...

**RECAP:**

**He moved closer still and was gazing intently at her face. She was scared. '_What am I to do?' _she thought._ 'What if he tries to kiss me? Should I even wait long enough to take that risk?'_ She answered with actions. She ran away.**

**She had no idea where to go. She barely knew the area and she definitely did not want to go back to the castle. She ran as far as she could without getting lost and sat down against a tree and cried.**

'**_What have I done? He probably hates me now! Why did I run? I was afraid. Why was I afraid? I...I... don't know. I guess I was afraid that my dreams would come true and he would betray me like... like... like Kohaku. But if I do not take that risk then I will never love again.'_ Because of her emotional inattentiveness, she knew nothing of her silent spectator.**

**Sesshomaru's nose was overwhelmed with the salty smell of her tears, yet there he stood unable to turn away. _'Why did she run? Maybe she doesn't like me. But maybe she was afraid. Maybe a lot of things! Just ask her! But what if I get an answer I don't like? What if I get an answer I do like? Enough of the what-ifs! I'm going to ask her.'_ He silently crept up and startled her as he sat down beside her. "Konichiwa, Sango-chan."**

On with the show!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango tried to hide her tears but it was useless.

"Y-Yes?" she sobbed.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. He was glad she hadn't run at the sight of him. "I need to ask you something." _'Here it goes.'_ he thought

'_Here it comes.'_ she thought.

"Why did you run?"

"I think I was afraid."

"Afraid of what"

"Afraid of my past."

"That's very vague."

"I know. It's hard to explain when you know nothing about my past except that I'm a great demon slayer."

"I disagree."

"You don't know."

"Yes I do. When I heard people talking about you there was always something mentioned about your past and your little brother. I know a lot more about it than you think."

"So you know about Kohaku?"

"Yes."

"Great."

"They also mentioned a member of your group. At least the women did. A young monk?"

"That's Miroku."

"They seemed to think you liked him. Do you?"

"I don't know. I think I used to. Maybe I still do but it's kind of complicated because I might like someone else, too."

"Who?"

"Um... well... who do you like?"

'_She is brave. I wasn't expecting that.'_ "And what makes you think I do?"

"Because everyone does!"

"Answer me and I shall answer you."

'_Damnit!' _"I... um... kind of might like.........."

"Who?!"

"You!"

Sesshomaru gaped at her.

"Now you said you'd answer me. So who do you like?"

"You."

They both seemed quite shocked at the situation they were in. Neither were quite sure what to do. Sesshomaru sat down next to her.

"So what happens now?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." _'I know what I want to happen now though.'_ This time he would not give her time to run. He kissed her.

She was absolutely shocked, but she had admitted herself that she liked him, so she kissed back.

When they finally broke apart, Sesshomaru got up and offered his hand to help her up. She took it and rose to her feet gracefully. They walked back to the castle with Sesshomaru's arm around Sango's shoulder and Sango resting her head against him.

Sango decided that this would be a fine time to write her first entry in her new journal.

**The entry:**

This is kind of weird. I've never had a journal. I think I really need one right now though. Something really weird just happened. Sesshomaru kissed me! It was kind of funny. I now know that he knows about my past as in Kohaku and he's heard a bit about Miroku. That was how the secret of him liking me came out. And me liking him. I can't imagine what I'm going to tell my friends. Luckily I have a lot of time to think. But back to the kiss. It was so wonderful! I don't think I can tell anyone that. Maybe Shizuka at some point. Or when I go back to Kagome.

But then I'll have to leave Sesshomaru. Life is way too complicated. Kagome once told me a joke from her time. Despite the cost of living, it seems to be quite popular. I now understand it completely. But there's another problem.

I think I still like Miroku. I can't like two people! That's insane! I'll have to choose. This stinks. Well, time to make list.

Miroku, good: strong, good looking, religious, brave, nice when he's not flirting, sensitive, likes me I think, smart, and cares about his fiends. Score: 9

Miroku, bad: flirts way too much, asks every woman, even little girls, to bear his children, gropes me, gropes other women, and has a crude sense of humor. Score: 5

Sesshomaru, good: smart, strong, very good looking, powerful, likes me, sensitive in my opinion, rich, protective, nice, not a hentai, sense of humor, caring, brave, warm, fast, and a good kisser. Score: 16

Sesshomaru, bad: emotionless, choosy about friends, and evil towards my friends. Score: 3

I think that settles it. Sesshomaru is definitely a better choice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then Rin came in.

"Sango, will you play with me? Jaken is not very fun," she said.

"Of course, Rin. I don't have much to do at the moment anyway," Sango replied.

"Sango," Rin started. "Will you teach me how to fight?"

"To fight?" Sango was very curious as to why the girl wanted to learn.

"Yes. I don't think Sesshomaru-sama can protect me forever and I think he is tired of me not being able to defend myself. I know that you are a good fighter so I thought you could teach me."

"I guess I could. I started learning when I was your age, too. I guess we should start with the basics. What weapon would you like to use?"

"I think I'll just use a sword."

"Alright. Let me get mine." She quickly dashed back inside her room and got it. "Let's go outside and we can start."

"Hai!" The two went outside.

"We'll start with how to hold it..." Sango taught Rin some of the basics until it was time for lunch. Sesshomaru had been watching them from his study window and asked Sango about it after lunch.

"Sango, come with me," he said. They walked outside again.

'_Here we go...'_ Sango thought.

"I saw you with Rin this morning. You had your sword out. What were you doing?" he asked.

"I was teaching her how to fight," Sango replied matter-of-factly.

"I do not remember authorizing you to do such a thing."

"Do I need your permission for everything?"

"Yes."

"Well, for your information, she asked me to teach her! She seemed to think you were tired of her not knowing how to defend her self! I started learning at her so I thought that if she really wanted to learn, then I didn't need permission to teach her!"

"Sou. That was all I wanted to know."

"What? Just like that! No! I would like to know why I need permission for everything!"

"You clearly do not spend a lot of time around lords such as myself."

"You have no idea."

"What was that?"

"Well if you really want to know, I guess I'll tell you. One guy that liked me and made Miroku go all sentimental was a lord." She looked at him confidently.

"Oh really. Why do you think I care?"

"Because you said you liked me AND you kissed me!"

'_Perfect opportunity. No! Don't be a hentai! Well maybe just this once...'_ "You mean like this?" He did not wait for an answer as he quickly pressed his mouth over hers, putting his arms around her waist.

'_Oh yay! I love this part!' _she thought. _'No wait! I wasn't done talking! That stupid hentai!'_ She tried pushing him away but he just held her closer. _'I know what will work...'_ she thought evilly.

She stopped struggling and put her arms around his neck. She felt the soft texture of his hair for a moment, then grabbed his pointed ears as Kagome did with Inuyasha. He quickly let her go.

"May I ask what that was?" he said, slightly annoyed.

"That was what Kagome does to Inuyasha. It is very effective." She was very satisfied that her plan had worked.

He growled and started walking back. She followed with a wide smirk on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Sango decided it was time for another entry in her journal and afterwards, a visit to the hot springs with Shizuka.

**The entry:**

This has been a fun day! First Rin told me that she wanted to learn how to fight so I started lessons with her. Her weapon of choice is a sword.

Then afterwards, Sesshomaru asked me what I had been doing with my weapon around her. I told him and then he told me that I needed permission for everything. When I asked him why, he said, "You clearly do not spend time around lords such as myself." A tiny bit conceited, eh?

So then I told him about the lord that liked me a while back, and he asked why he should care. He kissed me just that morning! Hello! It was very aggravating. Then I truly saw that if you are a member of the male species, you always are at least a bit of a hentai. He said, "You mean like this?" and he kissed me again! And then I couldn't push him away so I used Kagome's method of annoying Inuyasha. I grabbed his ears! It was so much fun! He was very annoyed, though.

Well, I'm getting somewhere. Annoyance is an emotion, which means he's clearly starting to get better at showing them. Or I have a knack for irritating him. Either way I think it's good! I better end it here. I must go to the hot springs before it gets dark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you going to tell me what your relationship is with the lord?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes. Let's just say we're more than friends," Sango answered and Shizuka almost screamed.

"So you two are together?"

"I think so. I mean, he kissed me twice."

"He kissed you! Oh Kami, you must be the first! We've never seen any women around him accept for Rin!"

"I guess. I told him about Miroku, though. They'll try to murder each other once they know the whole story."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"I'm glad I told him though."

"Why?"

"Because I let slip that I liked someone else, so he made me tell him who. Of course it was him but then I asked him who liked and he admitted that it was me."

"That is so sweet!"

"Hai. Don't tell him though!"

"Yes that would be bad!" The two laughed.

They went back up to the castle and went to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so sick of this!" Kagome screamed in frustration.

"I must agree," replied Miroku.

"You both are ridiculous! She'll be back sooner if you stop moping!" Inuyasha was tired of this. He had been putting up with it ever since they had last seen Sango.

"But I cannot stand six months with no one to talk to!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well talk to Miroku! He knows a lot about girls!"

"No he doesn't! If he did, he wouldn't go around groping them!"

"He's a fucking hentai!"

"Which proves that I cannot talk to him about girl subjects! He'll use the new found information to manipulate!"

"I don't fucking care! I'm sick of you two! Why don't we just go and get her back!"

Kagome paused for a second. "Oh Kami, the world must be ending! Inuyasha had a good idea!"

"Hey!"

"But not entirely thought out. She made a deal with Sesshomaru and she won't want to go back on her word. Sango is not one to do that. Maybe we could just visit her. There's no harm in that, right?"

"Feh, I guess."

"Let's go then!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awesome chappie! That was a lot of fluff! I'm so evil. I made Sesshy a hentai! But it was funny how Sango dealt with it. I also thought it was about time I bring the others back. They are still there! And now comes the argument of Miroku and Sesshomaru! This next one will be fun! PLEASE REVIEW!

Language Guide:

Konichiwa- hello

-chan- suffix added for girls to show affection

Hentai- pervert

Hai- yes

Sou- ok

Kami- god


	9. Effects of Friends

Hi! I just loved that last chappie! So fluffy! Now the reviews! I got so many! You can imagine my facial expressions… times a million!

**Marin M-** Yep! I thought it was about time for that! I think Sesshy is funny when he's a hentai! Slightly disturbing... but funny!

**AngelTears1328-** That was probably best chapter I ever write or will write! I hope you don't expect that much from this chappie! Enjoy it anyway!

**Keli- **YAY! Glad you like! Keep reviewing! I swear this is an awesome chappie! Pretty long though…

**sourmilk732- **NO!!!! Don't kill Fluffy! I'm updating as fast as I can! Don't kill him! I'm obsessed with him in case no one picked that up already…

**Corycian Muse-** If you thought that was interesting, wait 'til you read this! Wow, this is the farthest I've ever gotten! I'm so excited!

**sweet-thing-88-** May your love for my story only increase! PLEASE! I think you'll like this chappie! If you like fluff anyway!

**RECAP:**

"**I don't fucking care! I'm sick of you two! Why don't we just go and get her back!"**

**Kagome paused for a second. "Oh Kami, the world must be ending! Inuyasha had a good idea!"**

"**Hey!"**

"**But not entirely thought out. She made a deal with Sesshomaru and she won't want to go back on her word. Sango is not one to do that. Maybe we could just visit her. There's no harm in that, right?"**

"**Feh, I guess."**

"**Let's go then!"**

On with the show!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day all things went fairly normal at Sesshomaru's castle. Sango continued to teach Rin, but now they were observed by Sesshomaru. Rin was a very good learner. She listened well and did her best to follow the moves that Sango demonstrated. Rin finally got tired and went to take a nap, once again leaving Sango and Sesshomaru alone.

"Let's go for a walk," he said.

"And what makes you think I want to?" she asked.

"If you do not, then I order you to take a walk with me."

"That is low."

"I know. But now you have no choice."

"It seems that way." They walked to the river where Sango had run to the other day. "Why are we here?"

"Why not?" Sango looked at him curiously but shrugged it off and sat down on the river bank with her legs tucked under as she liked. Sesshomaru sat next to her with his knees in the air and his arms folded across.

"I still don't understand why you brought me here."

'_Neither do I...'_

"Do you mind if go for a swim?" She indicated the river.

He looked at her curiously. "No."

She shot up and ran towards the river. She swam in the weak current for a while before speaking. "You should really come in. The water is nice."

"I am fine right here."

"You're so boring." She turned away and almost immediately felt two strong arms grab her from behind.

"So now I am boring?" She slipped away from him.

"If it weren't for me!" She dove under and swam with the current to improve her speed, but it was no use. Even the resistance of the water did not slow him down.

"I must disagree."

"Did you do this before I came?"

He thought for a moment. "No."

"Then my point is proven." She swam again while the lord pondered how boring he had been. _'She does have a point. Try to steel tessaiga. A few weeks later: try to steel tessaiga. I am boring. Hey, where did she go?!'_

He swam after her. While in pursuit, he caught a smell that was not too welcoming. Sango noticed his sudden change.

"What's wrong?"

"They're here."

"Who?"

"Your friends."

"Nani?!" _'Oh no! This is not good! Now I have seconds to make up an excuse as to why I am swimming with the enemy! Oh great...'_

A few seconds later her friends arrived.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed with delight. She seemed not to care about the situation but the two males behind her apparently did.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha asked rudely. Miroku seemed speechless, so he simply gaped at Sango. Shippo stood there with a happy expression on his face.

"Konichiwa everybody..." Sango said timidly.

"Konichiwa!" Kagome still did not have seemed to register what was going on. "I have missed you so much! You have no idea what it is like being stuck with these two and no one to talk to! They are so dense! We decided to come visit you! It was sort of Inuyasha's idea! Imagine that! He actually does have something in that furry eared head! Anyway I don't care how long we stay as long as it's long enough for a hot springs visit! We have to talk! So what do you say?"

Everybody in the area simply stared at Kagome babbling on and on. Sango started walking towards Kagome. It seemed like Kagome didn't care so why should she?

"That sounds great! I have a lot to catch you up on!"

"I'm sure! All this time away! I guess you had no one to talk to either!" They started walking away towards the castle. All of the men were still somewhat confused.

"Actually I made a new friend! Her name is Shizuka! She has been my emotional outlet in your absence!"

The girls chatted and giggled all the way back to the castle with the men trailing behind.

"You guys go in. Call for Shizuka and tell her that you need rooms and that you are guests of mine," Sango said.

"Ok," replied Kagome. She started walking with Shippo on her sholder. When Miroku and Inuyahsa did not follow she hissed, "Come on you bakas!" They followed her.

"Sesshomaru, how long will you allow them to stay here?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," he answered.

"I need to catch up with Kagome. But you will murder Inuyasha or the other way around if they stay for too long. How about they stay until tomorrow morning?"

He growled.

"Please?"

"Fine but my stubborn half brother shall stay far away from me and that monk away from you."

"Arigato!" She quickly hugged him and went inside. He followed.

Rin entertained their guests by showing them around the castle while Sango wrote in her journal.

**The entry:**

This has been an exciting day! I was teaching Rin. She is a very good learner. Then Sesshomaru made me go on a walk with him. I decided to go for a swim and he said no when I asked him to join me. Then I called him boring and there he was. I swam away and basically he chased me until Kagome and the others arrived! Rin is showing them the castle right now.

When Rin met Inuyasha, she said, "So if you're Sesshomaru-sama's brother, then you must be Inuyasha-sama!" That caused a lot of laughs. And a few glares...

I am so grateful to have Kagome as a friend. She decided not to question why I was swimming with Sesshomaru. I could tell that was what Inuyasha and Miroku wanted to know. They'll probably find out eventually. I'll tell Kagome when we go to the hot springs after dinner. Shizuka already knows. She can help explain. Now off to dinner! I'm so happy my friends are here!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She closed the book and went to find Kagome and the others. They all went to dinner together to be greeted by Sesshomaru. There was a new and bigger table now. Sesshomaru had told everyone where to sit. Sango was next to Sesshomaru and Rin with Sippo on the other side of Rin. Next to Shippo was Kagome, then Inuyasha, and finally Miroku at the very end. He protested but one death glare from the lord was enough to silence him.

It was very quiet. Not even Kagome talked. All was silent until Sango, seeing that Kagome was done with her meal, announced that they would both be leaving for the hot springs. Miroku grinned. Luckily for him, nobody noticed.

Sango and Kagome went to fetch Shizuka and the three girls headed off to the hot springs.

"So should we be worried about this Miroku?" Shizuka asked.

"Hai," the other two replied.

"So Sango, why were you in the river with Sesshomaru?" Kagome inquired.

"I know how this story ends so I'll just watch," said Shizuka.

"Well I guess it started with that time when he sniffed my hair. Or maybe that time when he smiled. Well it started somewhere. I think maybe when I hugged him." Sango now realized that she really did not know when it started or who started it, but bottom line was it started.

"You hugged him! YOU hugged HIM!" Kagome shrieked.

"Hai!"

"Why?!"

"Because he gave me a gift."

"What was it? Jewelry? Clothes? A computer? No wait, that's what I want."

"It was a journal."

"Oh... Well, it is classy! Clearly he's a bit sentimental!"

"I guess."

"So what happened next?"

"You mean with him?"

"Duh!"

"Well, yesterday morning after breakfast, he asked me to go for a walk then he almost kissed me."

"Oh Kami!"

"Shhhh! I'm not done! So then I got afraid and ran. Then he followed me and asked me why I ran and about Miroku. Then he sat down next to me and we just sat there for a couple seconds and then... then.... he... um.... he kissed me."

"Oh Kami! So how was it?"

"Honestly?"

"Complete truth and nothing else! Tell all!"

"Honestly, it was great! Who knew he was such a good kisser!"

"Either you are losing your mind or he is really good!"

"He's good! Then after lunch he asked to go for a walk again! You see, he saw me teaching Rin how to fight, so he asked me what I was doing. Then he told me that I needed permission for everything! When I asked him why, he said that I clearly didn't spend time around lords! That baka! So I told him about that lord that liked me a while ago. You know who I'm talking about, right?"

"Oh! Hai, indeed! He was hot!"

"Your words not mine. And Sesshomaru is hotter. Anyway, he asked why he should care and I reminded him that he had kissed me just that morning! Then he so pulled a Miroku! He said, "Like this?" and he kissed me again! I tried to push him away but he was too strong so I copied your method of annoying Inuyasha!"

"Which one?"

"I grabbed his ears! He got so annoyed!"

"I can't believe he didn't kill you! I knew this would happen!"

"How could you know?"

"You're spending six months with an absolutely gorgeous taiyokai! Are you going to tell me that nothing happens?!"

"I guess you have a point."

"Wow." Shizuka finally spoke. "I only heard the shortened version. The long one is so much better!"

"It's even better when you're there!" Sango exclaimed.

"We had better get back before Miroku comes to check on us," said Kagome.

"Good idea!" The girls got dressed and started back to the castle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru approached his home with a smirk on his face. _'So she thinks I'm a good kisser? Better keep it up. And she thinks I'm hot! I love being sneaky. I probably shouldn't tell her though...'_ His thoughts were interrupted as a red figure jumped down in front of him.

"Hey bro, where've you been?" said Inuyasha.

"I believe that I do not need anyone's permission to explore the lands that I rule." Sesshomaru's voice remained surprisingly cool.

"I think you could have done that at different time than when the girls were at the hot springs!"

"Are you afraid I was spying on your beloved Kagome?"

"What the fuck! I don't- She's not-We aren't-"

"Save it. You are wasting my time."

"Fine but I'm telling the girls about your little outing!"

"Go ahead. They can believe you or they can believe me. It's their choice."

"Feh." Inuyasha jumped back into his tree and waited for the girls to come back.

He jumped down and started walking when he caught sight of them a few minutes later.

"I think I should tell you something," he said.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru was gone the whole time that you were at the hot springs." The group of women looked horrified.

"Thank you for telling us Inuyasha."

"No problem. Feel free to kill him." He went inside.

"You don't think he would, do you?" Sango asked.

"You did say he pulled a Miroku with the kiss. Who is to say he wouldn't do it again?" replied Shizuka.

"I don't see him like that, but Shizuka has a point. And we really don't know his true personality because of his emotionlessness. We may never know," Kagome said.

"I'm going to kick the fucking bastard's ass. I'll ask him." Sango was now angrier than she had ever been in her life. In her opinion, he had betrayed her. Not necessarily in the same way as her dreams, but he had betrayed her nonetheless.

She went up to his study and sure enough, there he was. He turned to see her angry face and was soon wearing the same expression as she slapped him across the face.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?! You are just like Miroku! I can't believe you spied on me! You hentai!" she screamed.

He smiled realizing what this was about. This seemed to infuriate her more.

"I assume that you spoke with Inuyasha then," he said. "This was exactly what he was hoping for. I will tell you what really happened. I did spy on you but not as Miroku does. I simply wanted to know what you were talking about. I did not look."

"Oh and you think I care! The opportunity to talk without male intrusion is what this is for! It's the conversation that we're more worried about!"

"Oh. Well if it is any consolation, I now feel as dense as my brother."

"Good!" She turned around to have her back face him. He sighed and, using his demon speed, grabbed her and sat down in an armchair with her on his lap.

"I'm sorry. I was an idiot. Please forgive me."

"You betrayed me..." He suddenly realized why she was so hurt. She felt as if he had been betrayed her as Kohaku had.

"How long will I have to sit here and tell you I'm sorry?"

"Until you mean it and know what you're sorry for."

"I am sorry that I spied on you. I didn't mean for you to feel the way you did the night your brother betrayed you. I do like you and I do care for you and I'll just come out and say it now. Aishiteru Sango-chan."

She turned her face toward him, looking very surprised. '_He meant that. I know what I have to do.'_ "Aishiteru Sesshomaru-kun." She kissed him lightly.

They sat there for a few minutes enjoying the simple pleasure of being in each other's company. Then they heard a knock of the door and Sango rushed to the other side of the room grabbing a book as she went.

"Come in!" she said slightly panting.

"Konichiwa!" It was Kagome.

"Oh, konichiwa."

"I think it's time for bed. I don't know about you but I'm going to have another long day stuck up with Inuyasha and Miroku. At least I have Shippo to keep me somewhat sane."

"Hai, you're right. Good night Sesshomaru," she thought for a moment, "-kun." The two girls barely suppressed their giggles.

"So what happened now?"

"He told me he loved me!"

"You're kidding. He said that?"

"Hai, he did. He saw how mad I was that he had spied on us."

"Well?"

"Nani?"

"Well, what did you say when he said it?!"

"The thing that most people say." She blushed.

"Judging by your new skin color, I think you said, you loved him, too. Am I right?"

"Hai." Kagome shrieked.

"That is so sweet!"

"I guess."

"You know, considering someone just confessed there love for you and you confessed it back, you don't seem too happy. What's up?"

"I can't help thinking."

"About what?"

"Miroku."

"That hentai? Please! If wanted you, he should have stopped flirting! I don't see Sesshomaru with other women!"

"I know. I even made a comparison of the two in my journal."

"And?"

"Sesshomaru won. But I just think that love doesn't really make sense."

"Duh!"

"But the problem is, no matter who I choose, it doesn't make too much sense."

"True. I still like Sesshomaru better. And now Miroku is free to grope other women! He should be happy! This is best, now sleep!" They had reached Sango's room. Kagome's was right next door.

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning. Good night!"

"Good night!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, it was time to say good bye. Sango was sad to see all of her friends leave. She hugged all of them, even Inuyasha and Miroku, which did not make Sesshomaru very happy. She reached Kagome last.

"Shitsuree shimasu Kagome. Don't let these bakas drive you insane!"

"I'll do my best. Shitsuree shimasu." They hugged and the group left disappointed even if all members did not show it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just wanted to finish the visit! Consequently, it made the chappie longer! YAY! I stayed up all night writing this, literally, so PLEASE REVIEW!

Language Guide:

Hentai- pervert

Kami- god

Nani- what

Konichiwa- hello

Baka- idiot

-sama- suffix added for a lord

Hai- yes

Aishiteru- I love you

-chan- a suffix added for girls to show affection

-kun- a suffix added for guys to show affection


	10. Still More Fluff

Hey y'all! I love this fic! I hope you do, too! Here's the next chappie! Enjoy!

**Marin M-** I know, I'm so awesome! JK! Though the important thing is not the writing, it's the reading.......... Sorry! Didn't mean to go all sentimental on you! But do keep reading!

**RECAP:**

**After breakfast, it was time to say good bye. Sango was sad to see all of her friends leave. She hugged all of them, even Inuyasha and Miroku, which did not make Sesshomaru very happy. She reached Kagome last.**

"**Shitsuree shimasu Kagome. Don't let these bakas drive you insane!"**

"**I'll do my best. Shitsuree shimasu." They hugged and the group left disappointed even if all members did not show it.**

On with the show!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango reluctantly walked back to the castle. Sesshomaru was next to her with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'_She wants them back,' _he thought. _'She wants to be near her friends. But she wants to be near me, too. I think. She told me that she loves me! But what about that hoshi. Does she still like him? Should I ask her? I think I will.'_

He walked her back to her room. To her surprise, he followed her in. She went to the balcony and sat down on the bench that was there. He sat down next to her.

"You miss your friends, don't you?" he said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you still like the hoshi?"

'_Damnit, am I that obvious?'_ "I think so. I think I like you more though."

"Oh." They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then, "So you think I'm a good kisser?"

Sango blushed horribly. "Yep but I really have no one to compare to. Maybe we should see how Miroku does, eh?"

He growled. "I do not find that necessary."

She laughed. "I think that is for me to decide! Or do I need your permission?"

"Yes you do."

She sighed. "Some things never change." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you again saying that I am boring?"

"You could say that. Or maybe it's good that some things never change."

He rested his head on hers. "Hai. I would never trade your stubborn ignorance to my lordship."

"And I wouldn't trade your boring, predictable behavior."

After staying like that for a while, Sango fell asleep. Sesshomaru carried her to her bed and kissed her. She smiled in her sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke just a few hours later. She sighed and thought to herself, _'I think I'll go see Sesshomaru...'_ She walked to his study. He was not there. _'That's odd... Maybe he's outside.'_ She walked outside and heard the voice of Rin. She headed towards it. She smiled at the sight she met; Sesshomaru's back was facing towards her and he was playing with Rin in a field.

"Hello Sango-chan," he said.

"Hello Sesshomaru-kun," she replied. Sesshomaru's back was still facing her. "What game are we playing?"

He smiled. "Tag."

"Would you mind if I join?"

"Yea!" cried Rin. "It is much too boring with only two people! I would love for you to join!"

"Alright then."

Rin ran up to her and tapped her arm. "You're it!"

Sango smiled and turned towards Sesshomaru before charging at him. He avoided her so she ran at Rin instead. Rin screamed and started running.

"Got you!" Sango yelled after tagging her. She had given her a bit of time to run before doing so. Rin decided to go for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed and started jogging. After a short chase, Rin dived at Sesshomaru's leg. He had not expected this and tripped.

"You're it!" the girl said before running off. Sesshomaru smirked at Sango.

"Oh damn..." Sango muttered so Rin couldn't hear. She sprinted away but, of course, she was no match for Sesshomaru when he used his full speed. Sango tried dodging him behind a tree but he swung himself around the tree and grabbed her shoulders. She loved the heat that radiated of his hands.

"So Rin can catch you but I can't?" she asked. He smirked. _'Not again...'_ she thought. "I'll take that as a yes."

Still smirking, he dropped her against the tree and ran off. _'He'll pay,'_ she thought. She ran after him.

He stopped in the middle of the field watching her run. _'So she's going to try and catch me? I don't think so,'_ he thought. He let her get close to him and ran off.

"Damnit!" she said. Still she ran after him oblivious to Rin running tauntingly behind her.

He stopped again. _'She is quite fast... for a human anyway.'_ She got close again and he dodged her stopping nearer this time.

She ran at him again and he again dodged. She ran once more and as she had expected, he attempted to dodge in the same way as the others. She swerved off course to where she knew he would be stopping before he could react and tackled him.

"Got you!" she yelled.

"Yea Sango!" Rin squealed.

'_How did she do that?'_ thought Sesshomaru. He noticed that she was panting. "You seem tired," he said.

"I am not! I just slept!" she said.

"You are panting."

She tried to regulate her breathing but failed. "So maybe I am a bit tired. Who wouldn't be after they just caught someone that is about ten times faster than themselves?" She sighed and lay down in the grass next to him. He looked over at her.

To her surprise, he got up. "Rin, It's time for lunch. Go to the castle," he said.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" she said as she saluted and started running towards the castle, laughing.

Sango made to stand up but was immediately scooped by Sesshomaru. She sighed thinking that it was pointless to try to resist.

"Rin..." she said vaguely.

"What about her?" asked Sesshomaru.

"She completely adores you of course!"

He thought for a moment. "I suppose."

Sango sighed again.

"You sigh a lot."

"You smirk a lot."

He couldn't help it. He smirked again.

"That's what I'm talking about!" She started babbling on about how annoying it was when he smirked. When she found his smirk still firmly in place, she started yelling. "HOW DO YOU FIND THIS FUNNY?! IT IS NOT FUNNY! IT IS-" She had been cut off by his lips on hers.

She made to grab his ears, but he pinned her arms to her sides with her struggling to break his grip. When they broke apart, she looked at him with softened eyes. Then her expression hardened.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BAKA!" she screamed. "I YELL AT YOU SO YOU KISS ME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He sighed. She looked down, fuming. "I can't believe you..." she muttered.

They went straight to the dining room when they got to the castle where Rin and Jaken were waiting. Soon after, Shizuka and some other servants came out with the food.

The meal was eaten in silence. Afterwards, Sango added an entry to her journal.

**The entry:**

Today was pretty fun. My friends left, though. That wasn't too fun. Then I talked to Sesshomaru. Oh Kami! I forgot about last night! He told me he loved me! He spied on me while I was at the hot springs though. That was quite Miroku like. Weird.......... But then I yelled at him so he had to apologize and that's when he said that he loved me! I said I loved him, too but he also knows that I still have a thing for Miroku. I told him I like him more though.

The conversation this morning was funny! He brought up how I said that he was a good kisser at the hot springs. I blushed so badly! Then I got to tease him back! I said that I had no one to compare to and that we should see how Miroku does! I got a growl for that comment!

Then he, Rin, and I played tag. I actually tagged him while he was using his demon speed! He kept dodging the same way so I figured out how to counter it by the third time he dodged. It was fun!

Then he saw me panting so we went in for lunch. He said I sighed a lot so I told him he smirked a lot. He smirked again! Then I yelled at him about how annoying was and he kisses me! I enjoy it but not at a time like that! I tried or the ears again but he pinned my arms. I actually kind of like yelling at him. I think it might because he kisses me. I don't really know. I just know that it gives me some twisted satisfaction. Again, weird........ That's really all that has happened so far. I'll write if he kisses me again. I've just got this strange feeling.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She closed the book. She had nothing to do so she decided to explore the castle. When she opened her door to leave, she found her way blocked by Sesshomaru. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said. "I didn't know it bothered you that much."

"It doesn't!" Sango replied cheerfully. "I just.....I don't know........" She wasn't about to admit that she got some twisted pleasure from yelling at him. No way.

"So where were you headed?" he asked still suspicious about her answer.

"I was going to explore the castle."

"I could show you."

"That sounds nice."

The couple wandered around the castle, Sesshomaru explaining what everything was. They talked as they walked to different parts of the castle. After that, they walked around outside. They sat down and after a while, and Sango started to laugh.

"Nani?" he asked.

"When Rin tagged you earlier," she giggled, "I've never seen you trip!"

He looked at her oddly and remained silent after failing to think of a reply.

Sango almost sighed but remember what he had said earlier and refrained. Instead, she leaned against his shoulder. He automatically put his arm around her waist.

They sat like that for a long time, but Sango couldn't bear the silence. She had to talk.

"I lied," she said.

"When?" he asked.

"When I said I didn't know why I yelled. Actually, that's part of the truth. I don't really know why, but I feel some sort of weird satisfaction."

"Maybe you like the fact that you are not killed for disrespecting me as anyone else would be."

Sango paused. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't know." _'It's true that I do not kill her. Anyone else would have been dead in an instant. Why do I give her special treatment? Because I love her. Why do I love her? She makes me happy. She is strong. She is smart. She is beautiful...'_ "You're beautiful," he said, thinking aloud.

She looked slightly taken aback but smiled. "Arigato Sesshomaru-kun. I believe you know my stance on the subject...." She blushed recalling the hot springs incident.

He smiled. "Hai."

The rest of the day went fairly normally. They all went to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea, I know. This was just fluffy and dull. I'll make the next one better, I promise! Oh and FYI, we're about a month into the story by now. I thought I should put that. Oh, and I now accept anonymous reviews so I hope to see more! PLEASE REVIEW!

Language Guide:

Shitsuree shimasu- good bye

Hoshi- monk

Hai- yes

-chan- suffix added for girls to show affection

-kun- suffix added for boys to show affection

-sama- suffix added for a lord

Baka- idiot

Nani- what


	11. A New Couple

Hey! I finally decided to stop being lazy and post this chapter! Let's just say Miroku's gonna get a pretty big surprise... I don't think he was involved enough in the last visit! Oh! And I posted another story called Rin's Mother! It's sooooo funny! R&R! Now for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but who would want to? We all want to own Fluffy-kun! LOLS!

**silvermoon123-** Yeah, I like it, too. It helped me when I first started reading! And now I know more Japanese than all of my friends combined! MUAHAHAHA!

**biggest anime fan-** Ok, that was a huge blow to my head! But that makes me a good writer, right? um.... I guess we'll see... Oh! And you're one of my favorite authors/ stories so you update, too!

**sourmilk732- **We all love the sweet puppy dog! He's so cute! I mean sweet! Never mind... Got your update though so now you have something to do while you're stuck to a chair! LOLS!

**Marin M- **I'm sorry to here that but I'm happy that my story makes people happy! That's why I write! I hope you like this chapter just as much!

**Sesshomaru is mine- **Wow! Lots of reviews! And I don't agree with the name! I want Fluffy-kun! sobs uncontrollably It was funny when I read it because I remembered hearing of a story you wrote! I'm trying to read it now! I have many difficulties sitting in a chair for a long time though, so....

**Seshluver2222- **That was what I was thinking even before I read the review! You're, like, psychic! One sec, I need spell check... Well, I did have it misspelled but now you don't know that! So you'll see our ideas in this chappie!

**Yuki Asao- **I'm so slow at updating! I'm so sorry! But like I said, try my other story! I almost like it more! But I treat all my stories equal!

**RECAP:**

"**I lied," she said.**

"**When?" he asked.**

"**When I said I didn't know why I yelled. Actually, that's part of the truth. I don't really know why, but I feel some sort of weird satisfaction."**

"**Maybe you like the fact that you are not killed for disrespecting me as anyone else would be."**

**Sango paused. "Why didn't I think of that?"**

"**I don't know." _'It's true that I do not kill her. Anyone else would have been dead in an instant. Why do I give her special treatment? Because I love her. Why do I love her? She makes me happy. She is strong. She is smart. She is beautiful...'_ "You're beautiful," he said, thinking aloud.**

**She looked slightly taken aback but smiled. "Arigato Sesshomaru-kun. I believe you know my stance on the subject...." She blushed recalling the hot springs incident.**

**He smiled. "Hai."**

**The rest of the day went fairly normally. They all went to bed.**

Now on with the show!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshomaru!" yelled Sango. "Wake up! My friends are coming today!"

"Why does this concern me?" he asked sleepily.

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Oh just shut up and get moving!"

She yanked him out of his bed and dragged him all the way outside. Inuyasha and company arrived a few minutes later. It was about a month after the first visit and it now a monthly occasion. Sango ran up and hugged Kagome.

"Kagome! How are you?!" she said with excitement.

"I'm fine! How are things going for you?!" Kagome shot a glance at Sesshomaru.

"Things are good..." Sango started blushing.

"Sango!" Miroku ran up to her and hugged her. "I have missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"Miroku..." She gave him a questioning look.

Then, suddenly, her eyes went wide and she started growing red with anger and embarrassment, but mostly anger. She pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"You perverted monk!" she screamed. "You hentai hoshi! You-"

"Ahhhh, was it worth it..." Miroku had a dreamy look on his face.

"You are so disturbed!"

They walked back to the castle with Sesshomaru and Sango in the lead and Kagome and Inuyasha following, telling off Miroku. Kagome at least had a clue and was slightly urged to hint about the new couple but resisted. She didn't want to start a scene when they had just arrived. Sesshomaru and Sango were talking.

"So why were you calling that hoshi a hentai?" asked Sesshomaru. He certainly hadn't ever heard a monk called that before.

"Because he's always a hentai," she said with annoyance in her tone.

"What does he do?"

"He asks every pretty woman he sees if they'll 'bear his children' and he gropes the ones he knows. Unfortunately, that's me."

"He gropes you?"

"Yup."

"What about Kagome?"

"No. Inuyasha would kill him if he did that to Kagome. Plus, she's younger than me."

"Why would Inuyasha kill him?"

"Because he likes Kagome and she likes him, but neither of them would say so. They're so afraid that the other doesn't like them even though it's pretty obvious that they do. Inuyasha will face Naraku head-to-head before he told Kagome that."

"Who does the hoshi like?"

"Kagome thinks it's me. I say the female population of Japan."

"And you said you like him."

"Not anymore." She leaned in closer to Sesshomaru.

"What are they doing?!" hissed Inuyasha, interrupting Kagome's lecture about wandering hands. She looked at Sango and Sesshomaru.

"I'm sure it's nothing!" she said frantically. "I'll be right back!" She ran to catch up to them. She whispered to Sango. "Sango! They're getting suspicious! Do you want them to know?!"

Sango glanced back at the two confused men. "I don't care!" she whispered back. "Maybe the threat of Sesshomaru killing him will make him stop!"

Kagome looked from Sesshomaru to Miroku a few times and back at Sango with an evil smile. "You have a point. That's why I'm spared the lechery."

"Exactly."

"So do you want me to go and tell them?"

"No. It'll be more fun if they figure it out for themselves."

"Ok!" Kagome slowed down back to Inuyasha and Miroku as they approached the doors to the castle.

"So do you know what they were doing?" asked Miroku.

"Hai!" said Kagome smugly. They were a few moments of silence.

"And?"

"And she told me not to tell!"

"What, are they, like, together now or something?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome remained silent humming a little tune. "Kagome...?"

"Haaiii?"

"They aren't, are they?"

"I told you she told me not to tell!"

They entered the castle. Sesshomaru had gone to his study, but Sango and Shizuka were waiting.

"Kagome! Come on!" yelled the two girls and they grabbed Kagome's arms and dragged her to another part of the castle.

"So where to now?" asked Miroku.

"I'd rather get out of this place," replied Inuyasha. "But how about we ask my bastard brother a few questions first?"

"Good idea."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They girls arrived at Sango's bedroom and went in. They sat in a circle on the bed.

"So what have I missed?" asked Kagome.

"A ton!" said Shizuka.

"Shhh! I want to tell her!" cried Sango.

"Sorry."

"So?" Kagome pushed for information. This was exactly like her conversations with her friends back home.

"Well, I've been teaching Rin some more complex moves. She's doing really well," said Sango.

"And?"

"Well, Shizuka may have exaggerated a bit. All we did was kiss, go for walks, he asked me to be his mate, hug-"

"WHAT?!!!!!!!"

"I said hug..." A light red was going across her face.

"Before that?!"

"He...um...asked me to be his mate..."

"And you said?!"

"I said I wasn't ready. I don't know him well enough for that, yet. We've only been together for two months. Maybe someday, but not now. He seemed a little disappointed, but he understood."

"Oh." She gave a sigh of relief.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you think he is?" asked Inuyasha as they searched Sesshomaru's study. There was no sign that he had even been there.

"I don't know," replied Miroku. "Let's go ask the girls."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you think Miroku and Inuyasha have caught on yet?" asked Shizuka.

"Part of wants them to," said Sango. "But part of me doesn't. If they have, Miroku will stop groping me. Then part of me doesn't want Miroku to feel sad. That is if he really did like me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I think he did like you though," said Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sniffed. _'Damnit!' _he thought. _'Here comes my brother and that hoshi! Better leave before they get here.'_ He rushed away from Sango's door and circled around to go back to his study. (A/N: Bad Sesshy!)

Inuyasha and Miroku arrived a few seconds later.

"He was here," said Inuyasha. "I can smell it."

"Let's see what the girls are up to anyway," said Miroku, trying to get off the subject.

"Ok." They walked in. The girls' heads turned.

"Hi guys!" they all said.

"Hi," replied Inuyasha.

Miroku only noticed one thing when he walked in; a beautiful girl. In an instant, Shizuka's hands were in his and he was saying his famous line.

"Excuse me, fair maiden, but would you have the honor of bearing my children?" He flinched slightly, expecting Sango to hit him. She did not.

"I'm afraid I must decline, sir monk," said Shizuka trying to contain her case of the giggles.

"Alas, it is a shame to see such a kind lady go." He released her hands, but an idea popped into Sango's head.

"Please excuse us!" she cried, dragging Shizuka out of the room.

The group looked at the door and then at Kagome, who had been left behind.

"What was that about?" asked Inuyasha.

"You know, this time I genuinely have no idea," she said still staring at the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shizuka! I just got the perfect idea!" hissed Sango excitedly from the hallway.

"What?" asked Shizuka wondering how on earth this could concern her. She was a bit afraid to find out.

"Be with Miroku!"

"What? You mean be his girlfriend?"

"Yes! Then he doesn't have to be hurt that I'm with Sesshomaru!"

"I don't know. You haven't really told me anything that makes me like him too much."

"Well, he can be really nice, and he's saved me dozens of times, even if he does usually stroke my butt afterwards, but I swear he's a good person at heart, so just give him a chance! And he just gave you a compliment!"

"When?"

"When he asked you to bear his children. _That_ means he thinks you're pretty."

Shizuka blushed a bit. "Ok, I'll go along with it. But how can I get a conversation without him acting like a hentai?"

"Ask him about his wind tunnel. Tell him I mentioned it once but you wanted to know more about it. Something like that."

"Ok..."

They went back inside to find Kagome being interrogated. Sango cleared her throat.

"Hi!" she said.

The two men ceased their interrogation. "Hi," they said.

"Um, Miroku," started Shizuka. Sango gave her an encouraging nod. "Um, I wanted to ask you about your wind tunnel. Sango's mentioned it but I wanted to learn more."

Miroku looked surprised but said, "Of course. If you'll step outside, I can show you how it works." The two left the room.

"What did you say?" asked Inuyasha suspiciously.

"I'm pretty interested to hear this myself," added Kagome.

Sango looked at the two. "First Inuyasha has to promise he won't tell Miroku."

"Feh. Fine," he said.

"Ok then. Sesshomaru and I are together and I didn't want Miroku to feel bad so Shizuka's going to be his girlfriend." There was a shocked silence and then...

"That's brilliant!" cried Kagome.

"You and Sesshomaru are...together?" Inuyasha gulped.

"Hai. And yes, Inuyasha, someday we may be in-laws." Sango laughed at the expression on the hanyou's face.

"But Sesshomaru wouldn't take you as a mate, would he? No offense, but it's Sesshomaru..."

The two girls laughed. "He's... already... asked... me!" said Sango between bursts of giggles. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "Don't worry! I said no! Or rather not yet..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," said Shizuka after Miroku explained about his family curse of the wind tunnel. "So that thing could swallow you up if you don't kill Naraku. No wonder you're working with Inuyasha and the others. Sango's told me about their histories with Naraku."

"Yes," he said vaguely trying not to think of the day when he would be killed by his own hand. "So do you want to see a demonstration?"

"Sure!"

"All right then. Stay behind me." He directed his hand at the forest and cried, "WIND TUNNEL!" He undid the prayer beads and the trees in the forest started creaking and bending towards Miroku and Shizuka. He fastened the prayer beads before any of the trees came completely out of the ground.

"Wow! That was amazing! If you only knew half the story, you would think it was a gift, not a curse! Why can't you use that against Naraku?"

"Samyosho(sp?). I'll get poisoned if I suck them into my wind tunnel and Naraku seems to have an infinite army of them at his command."

"Oh. That's not good. Did you have to learn about their poison the hard way?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"But it really is amazing."

"But now I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Why are you working for Sesshomaru?"

Shizuka recounted the story of how she came to be at Sesshomaru's castle.

"Well, I guess it could have been worse."

"Yup. So should we go back inside?"

"No, not just yet." _'Why did I just say that? Is it possible that I am starting to have feelings for her? But what about Sango?'_

"Then what are we going to do out here?" _'Sango really was right. He is nice. Was the plan for me to genuinely like him? 'Cause I think I do. I'll ask Sango later.'_

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Are Sango and Sesshomaru together?"

"I'm... not really sure if I should tell you."

"I just want to know so I can move on if they are."

"Well, in that case...yes. They are."

"Ok." _'Why am I not so hurt by this news? I'm actually happy! I really do like this girl! I did say I wanted to move on. I don't want to tell her now though. I barely know her and the same for her. She might not like me...yet. I'll wait.'_

"Miroku! Hellooooo!"

"What? Oh, sorry. Let's go back inside. It's getting dark."

"Right. You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid so." _'Idiot monk! What must she think of you now?!'_

"Too bad..." _'I knew it! I **do** have a big mouth!'_

They walked back to Sango's room where she sat alone.

"Bye, Miroku," Shizuka said at the door. _'Hmmm...'_ She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then walked into Sango's room and shut the door.

"I'm guessing you guys had a good time," said Sango.

Shizuka nodded. "I have to ask you something though. Am I supposed to genuinely like him?"

"Do you?"

"Um...yes..."

"Well, now it's part of the plan!"

"Good! I think he might like me, too!"

"That's great! I didn't expect it to work out **this** perfectly! So what happened?"

"I told him about how I came to work for Sesshomaru and he told me about his wind tunnel. It's really amazing!"

"And the kiss?"

"Compulsive on my part. We both had slip-ups when we were just talking though."

"This is great! I'm so glad you agreed!"

"Me, too! But he has to leave tomorrow."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. I actually didn't expect you guys to hit it off like you did."

"I'm going to come with you to say good bye."

"Ok."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shitsuree shimasu." Sango hugged all her friends in turn.

"Shitsuree shimasu," they all said.

"Shitsuree shimasu," said Shizuka. She hugged Kagome and Miroku and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I swear I'm gonna get so many reviews saying how cute this was! It was though... I needed somebody for Miroku and Shizuka was just there so... Again, I am sorry for the late update! I had a slight case of writers block! But anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! And read my other story! It's good!

Language Guide:

Arigato- thank you

-kun- suffix added to show affection for males

Hai- yes

Hentai- pervert

Hoshi- monk

Hanyou- half demon

Samyosho- Naraku's poison insects

Shitsuree shimasu- good bye


	12. Fake Mate

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry for the late update! Microsoft Word would not work! So I had to wait for my sister's friend to get rid of the icky virus! But now I'm here! And I'll write another chapter today! I promise!

This brings back something from a previous chappie so make sure you paid attention to chappie 6! Or else you might be a bit confused... I would like to thank my friend Diana for listening to all my fanfics and getting me into Inuyasha in the first place! I shall now take this opportunity to say thank you all for listening to all my lame chapters and not saying how horrible they are! And thank you to all my reviewers for doing the same! And speaking of reviews...

**silvermoon123-** Thanks! Miroku really needed someone and Shizuka was just kind of there so...yeah... And as to my extensive knowledge of the Japanese language, I have no clue how I learned it! I guess my friend started learning it so she taught me and then I learned more from fanfics like this! So read fanfics and learn Japanese! LOLZ!

**mouse082191-** I intend to! But only if I keep getting reviews! That's really what makes the story! Without reviews blah blah blah. You get the picture! Keep reviewing!

**darkprincessofAzarath-** Ok, this isn't really the chapter you reviewed to but I didn't get it in time! Sorry! Anyway, they are a cute couple! All EXTREMELY ironic couples are! Keep reading! (and more importantly, reviewing!)

**RECAP:**

"**Shitsuree shimasu." Sango hugged all her friends in turn.**

"**Shitsuree shimasu," they all said.**

"**Shitsuree shimasu," said Shizuka. She hugged Kagome and Miroku and gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

Wow! That was short! But on with the show!

-

"So you still miss Miroku, eh?" Sango asked Shizuka. They were both at the hot springs one evening about a week after Inu and the gang left.

"Yes," Shizuka replied.

"He hasn't groped you, has he?"

"No."

"I guess you're lucky. Or he likes you too much to do that."

"I pray for the second one." They laughed. "So how are things with Sesshomaru?"

"No complaints is all I'm gonna say."

"Ooooo! He kissed you didn't he! You're blushing! He did!"

"Oh shut up! I'll only give you details if you agree to kiss Miroku next time he comes to visit!"

"Deal!"

"Oh, you're so willing!"

"Now you shut up!"

"All right! I think we should be heading back."

"Ok."

The girls got dressed and headed back to the castle to be met by Rin. She was playing a game of hide and seek with Jaken.

"Shhhh!" she said.

"Ok! We'll tell him we saw you on the other side of the castle!" Sango laughed.

Rin nodded and they headed off. Next they saw Jaken.

"Where has Rin gone!" he yelled at them.

"We saw her on the other side of the castle!" Sango said quickly.

Jaken walked away muttering something about, "that annoying little girl," and, "how on earth Sesshomaru-sama puts up with her." The two girls laughed and continued back to the castle to met by the only other person they hadn't seen, Sesshomaru. (A/N: Odd... Jaken didn't realize that it was impossible for them to have been on the other side of the castle... What a baka!)

"I should go prepare dinner!" Shizuka said quickly and dashed into the castle.

Sango sighed and walked over to Sesshomaru. She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Nice night, eh?"

"It's not night yet," he replied.

"Almost. It's the sunset." (A/N: Awwww! They're watching the sunset together! How kawaii! Did you ever notice how that's almost spelled Hawaii? I'm random. Back to the story!)

"It's nice..." Her voice trailed off and she leaned against her hands, which were still on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He kept staring at the sunset. "Why so quiet?"

"I was thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Why you haven't told me yet."

"Told you what?" _'What on earth is he talking about? I have no secret I haven't shared with him.'_

"Never mind."

She looked at him intently. "What haven't I told you?"

"I said never mind."

She squared his shoulders with hers and repeated, "What is it!"

"Do you promise to tell me if I tell you what it is?"

"Yes! Now what haven't I told you!"

"About Shizuka."

Sango's face changed rapidly to a pale white. "Shi...Shizuka?"

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"You know."

"Hai... I do... The question is how do you?"

"I heard you two talking after the battle with the demon."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Not intentionally. I was initially coming to see you."

"Oh..." She blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone as you very well know if were listening."

"Am I anyone?"

"You were then. Sort of... Wait! What are you going to do to her?"

"It is common for a master to kill their servant if he or she betrays him-"

"But!"

"-but seeing as she is your friend, I shall overlook it as long as she stops spying on me and uses her powers to help protect you and aid me if needed."

"Arigato!" She hugged him. "And one more thing. I don't need THAT much protection! I'm a taijiya, remember?"

"Yes I do. There is no mistake. You have all the traits of a taijiya."

"What?"

"A persistence in battle, extreme physical strength. Those are the main signs of a taijiya."

"How would you know?"

"I am much older than I look. I have met many taijiya."

"How old?"

"Over 50 is all I shall say."

"50!"

"Yokai live longer than humans."

"Unless I kill 'em."

"We should be eating."

"Oh! Of course!"

They walked inside to the dining room. Jaken and Rin were already seated. Jaken looked disgusted at how close the two were standing. He is so dense that he hasn't realized they're together. (A/N: I'm thinking about killing Jaken off. He's too much of a bother. And I share the common belief that he is gay so yeah... As a fan girl of fluffy, I cannot allow that! Story time.) Rin looked happy and excited as usual. She always found something to smile about. The meal was passed with conversation between mainly Sango and Sesshomaru. Rin made a comment every now and then and Jaken made snide remarks about humans. They all finished quickly. Rin and the forced Jaken went to play a game of tag.

"You go on," Sango said to Sesshomaru.

"Why?" he asked.

"I, well... You know, I have to talk to Shizuka..."

"Oh, of course." Sesshomaru left.

Sango went through the doors to the kitchen. Shizuka was over by the fireplace.

"Hi," Sango said when she reached the hearth.

"Hi, Sango!" Shizuka replied enthusiastically. Sango felt guilty.

"I have to talk to you outside." She sounded serious.

Shizuka followed her to the gardens. They watched Rin and Jaken for a moment and Sango decided she had to break the silence.

"Sesshomaru knows," she stated nervously.

"Knows what?" asked Shizuka curiously.

"He knows about your secret."

"You told him!"

"No! I didn't! I swear! He heard you telling me!"

"You mean he was eavesdropping?" Her voice had become calm again.

"Not exactly. He had come to check up on me and he overheard."

"But the punishment of betrayal by a servant to their master is death..."

"Not this time. I convinced him not to."

"Arigato!"

"It was easy."

"For his lover maybe."

"Hey!"

"What? I said 'lover!' Not mate!"

"Oh come on! Do you want me to start calling you lover of hentai?"

"No. Let's go back inside."

"Ok."

They were about to go inside when a young demon boy stepped out of the forest. He ran over to them.

"I have a message from the Lord of the South!" he called.

"The Lord of the South?" asked Sango when he had reached them.

"Yes. Please deliver this message to your master." He held out a piece of paper. Sango was about to comment on his remark about her "master" but Shizuka elbowed her and grabbed the paper.

"Arigato." Shizuka nodded to the demon boy. He nodded back and ran back into the forest. When he was completely out of hearing range, Shizuka spoke again. "What were you thinking? He can't know that!"

"But Sesshomaru isn't my 'master!'"

"That may be true but if other lords find out, Sesshomaru could be attacked!"

"Why!"

"Because you are human."

"Sometimes I really hate that."

"I know. Let's go give this to our 'master!'"

Sango chased Shizuka up to Sesshomaru's study, where they burst through the doors, completely out of breath and laughing. Sesshomaru stared at the two.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Shizuka spoke up first. "A message has been delivered from the Lord of the South." She handed him the scroll. He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"What is it?" Sango had finally overcome her giggles.

"I have been invited to stay at the Lord's castle and to bring my potential mate," he answered.

"What!" Sango and Shizuka yelled at the same time.

"He has heard of Sango though he seems to think she is not a human."

"Sesshomaru-sama," Shizuka said quietly. "You cannot be seen with a human..."

"I very well know that."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will have to find another demon to stand in as my mate." He looked at Shizuka.

"Me!"

"There is no one else and we are to be at the castle by nightfall which means we must leave now. This can be your repayment for not telling me the truth."

"I guess when it's put that way, I really have no choice."

"Sango, you are to come also."

"As what?" Sango asked. She had been slightly confused for the whole conversation.

"You shall come as my personal servant. Let's leave."

The two girls followed him out of the castle and straight towards the Lord's castle.

-

This was really the only good place I could end it without going on forever! Very interesting... Look for my next chapter soon! And I'm SO SORRY for the late update! That's all I can really think of saying! PLEASE REVIEW!

Language Guide:

Shitsuree shimasu- good bye

Baka- idiot

Kawaii- cute

Hai- yes

Arigato- thank you

Taijiya- demon slayer

Yokai- demon

Hentai- pervert


	13. In the Castle: Part 1

I'm updating again! You could probably guess if you're reading this! This is an awesome chappie so read it! Now for my reviews!

Disclaimer: I'm totally in love with Sesshomaru and I think all guys there are hotties, but I don't own them...or the girls for that matter...

**Byakko-sama-** I like my randomness, too! And as for their relationship... I don't know. I think it'll get more intense next chapter! That's all I can say here! You wouldn't want me to spoil it, would you? Enjoy!

**hello hello-** Hello! Sorry... I had to do that. But I must say, it's coming! And much faster than usual! I hope you like!

**Sesshomaru is mine- **If you liked last chapter...YOU WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH MORE! That's how much I love it! And Sango doesn't have it that bad being Fluffy's servant! And you say it's ok to kill Jaken? YAY! takes out sharpening stone and axe Shhh! Don't tell my mom about these! Though, he's not even in this chapter. Yay! Enjoy the time with out the gay toad!

**RECAP:**

"**I will have to find another demon to stand in as my mate." He looked at Shizuka.**

"**Me!"**

"**There is no one else and we are to be at the castle by nightfall which means we must leave now. This can be your repayment for not telling me the truth."**

"**I guess when it's put that way, I really have no choice."**

"**Sango, you are to come also."**

"**As what?" Sango asked. She had been slightly confused for the whole conversation.**

"**You shall come as my personal servant. Let's leave."**

**The two girls followed him out of the castle and straight towards the Lord's castle.**

Yay! On with the show!

-

The huge castle loomed over them by sunset. They were greeted by the Lord himself.

"Welcome Sesshomaru! And who might these two be?" he said cheerfully.

"I am Shizuka and this is Sango," Shizuka spoke up.

"So you are the woman that half the country is talking about!"

"I guess so..." Shizuka replied sheepishly.

Shizuka was back in her demon form. Her normal short brown hair was long, flowing, and blue. She had her demon markings on her face and was wearing a much more elegant kimono than usual.

"Well, let's go in then! Servants will show you to your rooms!"

They followed the Lord inside. He disappeared almost immediately and human servants appeared to lead them.

"This way Sesshomaru-sama," one said.

Shizuka and Sesshomaru's rooms were next to each other. Sango was led down another hallway.

"Where are we going?" she asked as the corridor seemed to get dingier and dingier the farther they went.

"As a servant, you must say in a servant room," said the same one that had spoken before.

"Oh, right..."

They walked into a small room with a cot in one corner, a dresser in the other, and a small, grimy window. The other servants left her. She sighed and started unloading her items into the dresser. They barely fit. Next, she walked up to Sesshomaru's room. She knocked.

"Come in," came a bored reply.

"Sesshomaru?" she said awkwardly as she entered.

"Sango, you must call me Sesshomaru-sama while we are here," he said.

"Of course."

"What is it that you want?"

"I think I have the most disgusting room in the whole castle."

"You are a servant, remember?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Go fetch Shizuka."

"Okay."

Sango knocked on the door. Shizuka answered it.

"Hi, Sango!" she said.

"Hi," Sango answered. "Sesshomaru wants to see you."

"Did I do something wrong already?"

"I don't know. He just said 'Fetch Shizuka' and now I'm here."

"Well, let's go."

They walked into Sesshomaru's room.

"What's up?" asked Shizuka.

"We need to go over how both of you are to act," Sesshomaru said, but there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Excuse me, Sesshomaru-sama." It was one of the servants. "The Lord wishes you to and Shizuka-sama to join him in the dining room."

Sesshomaru didn't answer but held his arm out to Shizuka. She took it and they walked out. Now it was only Sango and the girl.

"Konichiwa. I am Tobu," the girl said.

"I am Sango," Sango said.

"Do you know how long you will be staying?"

"No."

"Why were you here?"

"I...I was called... by Sesshomaru-sama."

"What did he want?"

"He just wanted to remind of how I am to act since we are at another Lord's castle."

"How did you come to work as a servant?"

"I... um..." Sango decided to use Shizuka's story rather than tell that she was a taijiya that made a foolish bet and wound up in the taiyokai's castle for six months. It seemed a better choice.

"That is similar to my story. The lord came through all the villages in the kingdom and chose who he thought to be the most beautiful of each village to work for him. I was surprised to be chosen, but it was still a great honor."

"That's nice..."

"Would you like to come meet the other girls? We are about to serve dinner."

"I would love to! Lead the way!"

Tobu said nothing and turned to walk out the door. Sango followed her through many winding hallways until they came to a large door that led to the biggest room that Sango had seen so far.

"The Lord often entertains guests," Tobu explained at Sango's look of amazement. "There are often many of us working in here at one time so he has made this bigger than most kitchens, even for castles. Though, this is nothing compared to the dining room."

"I didn't know rooms could even be this large! Now you're telling me there are larger?" Sango asked with astonishment.

"Yes, though I hear that a charm has been placed to keep it up. The Lord has that power."

"Say, I haven't once heard the name of this Lord, yet. Why is that?"

"We commonly refer to him as simply, the Lord. His real name is Karuna-sama."

Something stirred it Sango's memory, but she couldn't quite pinpoint it, so she just ignored the nagging suspicion that there was something strange about this Lord.

"Sango?" Tobu waved a hand in front of her face. She came out of her trance. "Like I was saying, you are welcome to help us serve dinner. We could use the extra help."

"Sure!" Sango replied.

She was immediately handed a large, covered dish. She was surprised but managed to balance it. She followed the procession of servant girls into the dining room. Tobu had been right. The room was at LEAST three times the size of the humongous kitchen!

"Follow me," Tobu whispered from right in front of Sango.

Sango nodded, still staring all around the room. Tobu lead her to one section of the table where they both set down their dishes. Then they all formed a line and bowed before going back to the kitchen.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sango. "Is it always like that?"

"When the Lord has company, yes," replied Tobu.

They fell silent and Sango went back to thinking. She couldn't get that suspicion of the lord out of her mind.

"Hey, Tobu," she began.

"Yes?" Tobu replied.

"Can you tell me more about this Lord?"

"Well, I have already told you that the Lord often entertains guests. He also travels a lot. I can't say I know much more than that. Sorry."

"It's ok." _'I think I'll talk to Sesshomaru later.'_

Sango helped with castle cleaning until it was time for bed.

"Hey, Sango, come with me," Tobu told Sango when they were all heading for the servant bedrooms.

"Where are we going?" asked Sango.

"At the end of the day, we all meet in my room to share our news of the day! It's so much fun! Come on!" Tobu started dragging Sango down the hall.

"Um, no thanks, Tobu.'

"What?" Tobu stopped dragging.

"I'm gonna turn in early. It's been an exciting day, you know, what with the traveling, the cleaning, and everything. I really need to rest."

"Oh." Tobu sounded disappointed. "Ok. I'll come wake you tomorrow then."

"Arigato. Shitsuree shimasu."

"Shitsuree shimasu then."

Sango waited until Tobu had disappeared through one of the doors. She turned around and started walking up the hall, intending to talk with Sesshomaru. She was in the entrance hall where the staircase that led to the guest rooms were when she heard a cold voice.

"And what is Sesshomaru's servant girl doing out after hours?" Sango looked up to see Karuna.

"Konichiwa Karuna-sama," she said politely. "I wanted to see if m' lord needed anything before I turn in." _'Why does he sound so much colder from when I first saw him? And how on earth am I managing to stay calm?'_ she thought.

"Hurry up. You should not be out this late."

"Hai, Karuna-sama."

The lord disappeared to another side of the hallway and Sango continued on her way. She walked up the staircase and turned the opposite way of the lord. The before bed cleaning had led her to know the castle much better. She knocked on Shizuka's door first. A sleepy looking Shizuka answered it.

"Oh, hi Sango," she said weakly.

"Hi, come with me," Sango said.

They walked next door to Sesshomaru's room, and Sango knocked again. Sesshomaru answered and he looked a lot more alert than Shizuka.

"Konichiwa, Sango. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to talk with both of you."

They all walked inside, Shizuka still using Sango as support. Sesshomaru sat in an armchair and both girls sat across from him on a small couch.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That Lord, Lord Karuna," Sango replied.

"What of him?"

"Something seems all too strange about him. I don't know what it is, but something seems much too familiar about him in a bad way. How long has he been a lord?"

"He took power when the previous Lord was mysteriously murdered. That was about one year ago."

"Murdered?"

"Yes, though he is not suspected. There were others more anxious for power than he."

"I see." The conversation was interrupted by a small snoring sound. They both looked at Shizuka, who was resting her head on Sango's shoulder. A vein appeared on Sango's forehead and she smacked Shizuka over the back of her head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Shizuka yelled.

"Keep it down!" Sango hissed. "Anyway, like I was saying," she shot a glare at Shizuka, "I'm having a very bad feeling about him. As I was coming up here, he turned a great deal colder from when I first met him. You both should watch out for him."

"What can you remember that is giving you this feeling?" asked Sesshomaru.

"That's the problem! I can't pinpoint it in my mind. It's almost like it's something I'm trying not to remember..."

"We will keep an eye on him. You should leave for now."

"Hai."

Sango smacked Shizuka again and they both walked out of the room. Sango walked back to her room and fell asleep quickly.

**-Earlier-**

"Where is Sango?" one of the servants known as Nosurii asked as Tobu entered her room.

"She said she wanted to turn in early and that she had had a long day," Tobu replied. The "awed" in sadness.

"I think she is so lucky!" another girl named Yuume said.

"Why?" asked the rest.

"She lives with that gorgeous Lord! But then again, he has Shizuka. That's the one thing we can hate her for." The room made sounds of agreement.

"Tobu, what's wrong?" asked Nosurii to the pensive girl.

"That girl seems a bit strange. She didn't look that tired. I think she might be hiding something," Tobu replied.

"Only one way to find out," said Yuume and she walked out of the room. There was murmuring until she got back with a strange look of curiosity and surprise on her face. "She wasn't there..."

"What?" everyone asked.

"Sango wasn't in her room," Yuume repeated.

"Let's ask her tomorrow," said Tobu. There were more nods.

**-Sango's Dream-**

"Kohaku?" Sango said. She was staring at the blank boy. His eyes were glazed over. "Kohaku, she repeated. He raised his weapon at her. "Kohaku, what are you doing!" she yelled but it was too late. The chain flew at her and pierced her back. She watched as arrows flew at her little brother, striking him several times. She heard a man being slain and closed her eyes to save as much energy as she could. She fought to stay conscious long enough to hear what they were saying.

"Karuna-sama, what shall we do with the bodies?" one man said.

Sango wanted to scream, "I'm not dead!" but she couldn't find her voice.

"We shall give them a proper burial," another man replied. "It is the least we can do." Sango couldn't remember a word they had said after that. She had fainted.

**-End dream-**

Sango woke with a start. _'No! I haven't dreamed about that in months! Why now? Wait a moment. That Lord's name. No! He was not a Lord! He was Naraku in disguise! But his name. It is the same as this Lord's. Could they be the same? Could they both be Naraku! I must speak with Sesshomaru again! But it is much too late now. I shall go back to sleep if that is possible.'_

-

Tobu knocked on Sango's door. Sango looked up. She had been awake for awhile now, since sunrise. It had been hard to sleep until then. She answered the door.

"Hi!" Tobu greeted.

"Konichiwa," Sango replied distractedly.

"Come on. It's almost time to serve breakfast."

"Coming!"

The two girls walked down all the winding hallways that led to the kitchen once again.

"We have separate meals at breakfast," Tobu said. This gave Sango an idea.

"I will take Sesshomaru-sama's meal," she said.

They filed out as they had done yesterday, though it was much fewer today, as this was not the huge feast of the previous night. Sango placed the plate she was carrying in front of Sesshomaru and gave him a shadow of a wink. He proceeded to uncover the dish. There was a very small scroll on the side of the plate. He quickly grabbed it and put it under the table. He turned to look back at Sango, but she had gone back to the kitchen with the others. He pretended to be eating while really reading the scroll under the table. It was quickly written and said:

_Sesshomaru_

_I have figured out who the lord is. Meet me at the gardens near the east gate when you are finished eating. Get rid of this note somehow when you have finished reading._

_Sango_

-

This chappie was sooooo long! I hope you like it! Part two coming soon! OMG! I wrote a cliffy! You may hate me now, but I'm so proud of myself! maniacal laughter with lightning It's almost Valentine's Day! I'm actually not into that but I'm kinda hoping my crush is! I'm listening to Every Heart in english! Inu is on tonight! Ok, I can't think of any other random thing to say so I'll just let you review now. Guess who Karuna is! Hint: Rearrange the letters. PLEASE REVIEW!

Language Guide:

-sama- suffix added for a lord

Konichiwa- hello

Taijiya- demon slayer

Taiyokai- demon lord

Arigato- thank you

Shitsuree shimasu- Good bye

Hai- yes


	14. In the Castle: Part 2

I couldn't leave you guys in such suspense! I am not THAT cruel! Until you read to the end of this chapter... JK! I'm not so mean. Check out my profile for my upcoming stories and tell me what you think! Here are my reviews:

Disclaimer: No own Inu. Or Fluffy! Waaaaahhh! Ah well. I also don't own Sano from Kenshin. Sano's hot but Kenshin's hotter when he fights. My point is, I don't own 'em.

**Nightfall2525-** We are evil bitches so sue our lazy asses! Jk. We just want to keep readers begging for more! That's my excuse, and I'm stickin' with it! But I'm updating fast, right? So I can't be all that bad... evil laughter with lightning

**Oddobie-** I've never been accused of murder! It's an oddly... fun... feeling... But Here's your chappie so don't report me! I'm too young for jail! But then again, there is juvie! I hope you like this chappie!

**Sango Rox-** I like that chapter, too! I hope everyone hates me for that cliffy! Heck! I hate me for that cliffy! I'm not sure this chapter can compete with the last, but you can see for yourself!

**Sesshomaru is mine-** I do suck, don't I? And this is even later but happy Valentine's to you, too! I don't know that much about term papers except there not fun. I hope you do well on it! But for now, take a break and enjoy my lovely chapter!

**Dayle-chan-** This is an awesome story for me! I'm not giving up now! I quit my first one due to lack of reviews but this one just keeps giving and giving! It feels so weird to have people like my story so much since I'm only twelve! But you can definitely expect more chapters!

**Chimichanga-** I got your chapter right here! holds it over head Actually, you're probably taller than me so nevermind! Here ya go! Enjoy!

**RECAP:**

_**Sesshomaru**_

_**I have figured out who the lord is. Meet me at the gardens near the east gate when you are finished eating. Get rid of this note somehow when you have finished reading.**_

_**Sango**_

On with the show!

-

Sesshomaru walked around to the east gate from the north entrance. Sango was standing in the shadows of the nearby woods. Sesshomaru wouldn't have noticed this if didn't have the eyesight of a yokai. He walked over to her, constantly straining his senses for any intruders, but there appeared to be none. He reached the woods. Sango looked up at his arrival. He put his clawed hands around her smooth neck and gave her a quick kiss.

"Should we really be risking that?" Sango asked when he pulled away.

"I did not sense anything when I came," Sesshomaru replied.

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"So you figured out who the lord is?"

"Hai. It's Naraku."

"Naraku? How do you know?"

"I had a dream last night... about the night that my brother attacked the village. Before I lost consciousness, I heard what they were saying. One man was speaking to the Lord. He called the Lord Karuna-sama."

"How does that prove that it is Naraku?"

"We later found out that the Lord was Naraku in disguise."

"It still could be a coincidence."

"I don't think so. I have a feeling... I don't know. It tells me to go with my instinct. My instinct says this is no coincidence."

"I agree that it is highly unlikely. We shouldn't accuse anyone until we are sure."

"Alright."

"How did you get away from the others? Servants do not have the right to take a walk at any time they please."

"I told them you told me to come. I think they believed it."

"All the same, you should be getting back."

"Hai. I should go first."

Sesshomaru nodded and Sango walked out of the forest. A few minutes later, Sesshomaru did the same.

-

"So the taijiya has figured it out," Naraku said to the small girl in all white in front of him. "I knew she would cause trouble from the beginning. The question is why is she with Sesshomaru instead of Inuyasha?"

"What shall we do?" Kanna asked, still holding her mirror showing Sango. "Shall we take action immediately?"

"Hai... This is the most opportune time. Then, we will absorb the power of both."

"Hai, m' Lord."

-

Sango found Tobu in the kitchen and started to help her washing the dishes.

"So what did Sesshomaru-sama want?" Tobu asked.

"Oh...um...He just wanted to talk," Sango replied trying to hide her nervousness.

"That's odd."

"Not for him. He has a closer relationship with his servants than you Lord, I think."

"Really? Lucky you. He's also a lot better looking than our Lord." (A/N: Yeah he is!)

The girls continued their castle chores.

-

"Hello, Sesshomaru."

"Why have you summoned me, Karuna?"

"I believe you know my reasons. Why is the taijiya of Inuyasha's group accompanying you?"

"She is my servant."

"I believe there is another reason. You are involved with a human. How disappointing."

"I know not of what you speak, Karuna."

"Please, call me Naraku."

With that, the lower part of his body became a mass of demon parts.

"I will absorb both of you!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and attacked.

-

"Sango, what is it?" Tobu asked as they carefully polished the statue of Buddha.

"Something's wrong," Sango replied uncertainly. "I sense a demonic aura... It's Naraku's! He's revealed himself! But why?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I think you need to see this for yourself."

Sango grabbed Tobu and started running towards the demonic aura.

-

Sesshomaru blasted away every attack Naraku threw at him. It was too easy. Naraku had to have another trick up his sleeve. The question was, what? Just then, he caught a familiar, intoxicating scent. He looked over to see Sango standing in the doorway, suited up in her battle uniform, Hiraikotsu on her back, poised to strike.

"I thought you might be joining our little party, taijiya," Naraku sneered. "You came rushing to your death for the very thing you kill for a living. It's disgusting."

"You're going to die, Naraku!" Sango yelled back. "You killed my family and you will not kill anyone else!"

"M' lord..." Tobu squeaked from behind Sango. "Why have you betrayed everyone in this kingdom? Why did you lie?"

"Shut up, you pathetic human! I owe you no explanations for my actions," Naraku shouted.

"I think I know why!" Sango cut in. "You're a coward, Naraku! You hide among those who are foolish enough to be tricked by you! You think this is a result of your own cunning, but it's not! It's your cowardice!"

"Silence, ningen!" Naraku hissed.

He sent an attack at Sango. She was going to slice it in half when a blue light shot through it.

"Have you forgotten that I am still here?" Sesshomaru said.

Naraku growled and sent more attacks at Sesshomaru. He dodged and dodged, but, unfortunately, he couldn't dodge forever. He was struck hard in the chest. Sango was about to rush to his side when she felt something plunge into her abdomen. She gasped and looked at Naraku, then at Sesshomaru until she finally blacked out. Naraku smirked. Sesshomaru looked up at Naraku.

"You forget that I can bring anything I want back to life," Sesshomaru said.

"I think it is you who forget, Sesshomaru," he began, "You must be alive for that!"

He sent another attack at Sesshomaru. He blasted it with Tokijin. A few blasts later, Naraku was nearly dead. He growled, frustrated at this predicament. A great cloud of miasma appeared around him. Sesshomaru growled.

"Why are you running, you coward!" he shot. His eyes turned red. "You will not escape this time!"

"I believe you have others in need of your help, Sesshomaru," Naraku sneered. "The lovely Miss Sango will die if you do not go to her aid immediately."

'_He is buying time again,'_ Sesshomaru thought.

He gave another growl. Naraku laughed and disappeared. Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal and he walked over to where Sango lay unconscious. He lifted her onto his lap and shook her gently. When that failed, he patted her cheek. She scrunched her face and opened unfocused eyes.

"Sesshomaru..." she said distantly, staring at a spot slightly to the left of his face. "Sesshomaru..." she repeated. "Am I... am I going to die?"

He smiled at her and stood up. He drew Tensaiga and ran it across her body. All the wounds faded and she stood up also.

"Where did Naraku go?" she asked, her voice a bit more urgent now that she could think straight.

"He disappeared," Sesshomaru replied. "He lured you here to buy himself time to escape. That lowly bastard."

"Damn him. And he still has Kohaku..." A saddened expression appeared on her face.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Go help your friend."

Sango looked confused for a moment, then tuned into the sobs that had been, until now, just a background noise. She saw Tobu still sitting in doorway, hiding her face in her knees, crying. Sango released herself from Sesshomaru's grasp and kneeled down by her friend.

"Tobu..." she said softly. "Don't cry. We'll return you to your village. You can have a better life back there."

"No!" Tobu cried. "Don't send me back there!"

"What?"

"My life in the village was hell! Everybody hated me! I was glad to get out!"

"Why?"

"Because..." A faint bluish-green glow surrounded her and furry ears appeared on her head with a matching tail and claws. Sango gasped.

"You're a hanyou!"

"Hai. No village will accept me."

"I have an idea! You can come work for Sesshomaru!" She looked at him and he nodded once.

"Really?"

"Hai! You can live near me and Shizuka and-"

"There's one thing I don't understand, though."

"What is it?"

"Well... I'm not quite sure how to put this without sounding rude... Did you lie?"

"Oh! That! I'm sorry to say that I did. I am Sesshomaru's POTENTIAL mate. Shizuka is one of his servants."

"I see."

"This place is giving me the creeps. Can we leave... like... now?"

"Of course! I don't much like it here either. We just need to return everyone to there villages and we'll be off to the castle. Let's go!"

All other servants of Naraku/Karuna were returned to their lives of before they had come to work for him. Sesshomaru, Sango, Shizuka (after a long explanation), and Tobu went back to the western castle.

-

Kinda short but life's tough! It was still a good chappie, RIGHT? So in case you didn't catch it, this was one of Naraku's FAILED attempts to steal Sesshomaru's powers! Note: FAILED! Naraku can come back later! I hate him! And if you don't...traitor. I think Jaken can die in the next chapter or two! I'm not really sure what to do for the next chapter... or how I'm gonna kill Jaken... Feel free to give me ideas! PLEASE give me ideas! And PLEASE REVIEW! (And tell me what you think of my upcoming stories on my profile! Arigato!)

Language Guide:

Yokai- demon

Hai- yes

-sama- suffix added for a lord

Taijiya- demon slayer

Hiraikotsu- Sango's giant boomerang

Ningen- human

Arigato- thank you


	15. Battles of the Heart and Sango Kidnapped

Hi guys. As you can see, I changed my name to soccerdevill13. I'm sorry I didn't update. I couldn't think of an idea. They all sounded stupid... Plus I've been in Florida for nine days with no internet access... This chapter could turn out pretty bad. But my friends and I came up with a new name for ourselves! The Hell Angels! That was fun.

I'm currently having the HUGEST fight with a friend. She's bossy and thinks she's smarter than everybody. She tries to copy me in every way. She does the same sports as me, though she sucks, and she even tries to be a tomboy like me. It's so sad. If anyone has been in a situation like this, please tell what I should or should not do. So far, I've been ignoring her. Please tell me if I'm right! For a full account of how bad she is, go to my profile/bio.

Yea, this is gonna be a LONG author's note but I wanted to tell you about my previously mentioned trip to Florida. I HATED IT! I'm such a winter person! Luckily when I got back, it was snowing! But I did get to go snorkeling and stuff. My sister tried so hard to get a tan. She laid in the sun for hours. She got burned really bad! I, on the other hand, went outside to play with my dog the whole time and I got a great tan! That's how it is in my family. I'm part Native American so I tan rather than burn. So is my sister but she didn't get that gene.

I had a writing competition. It went well. Our 7th grade team (That's me!) got 2nd place and 8th grade got 1st. We also got best overall. That was my excitement for the day. Now for the many reviews.

Disclaimer: Want to marry Sesshy, but don't own him, or his brother, or his potential mate, or any of her friends. You have to remind me every chapter, don't you? CRU-EL!

**Jewel of Souls-** 'Cuz he's Naraku, damnit! He won't ruin completely though... evil smile Who's gonna kill Naraku? How are they gonna kill him? When will Naraku come out of hiding? I just love keeping you guys in suspense! Just keep reading to find out! AND REVIEWING!

**Nightfall2525-** I think this one will be longer... How should I know! I'm just making this up as I go! I will do one thing, though. I will tediously lengthen every event! How does that sound? No? Well, I guess you'll just have to live with what I put down.

**Sesshomaru is mine-** LMFAO! I... cannot... stop... LAUGHING! Those are too funny! I actually might use the Naraku one! I'll make it sound a bit more serious but I'll still use it. I also like the whoopie cushion one! And all of them for that matter! You'll see which one I use...

**youkosangohiei-** It took me awhile but I got it! Much like my friends, I am very slow! I hope they aren't reading this... ANYway, I didn't like that either, but I did it for the story! Is that so wrong! I've been watching too much drama... Mainly Law and Order... Enjoy the chappie!

**Inuyasha's2loverafterSango- **Um... I never actually thought 'bout that... Maybe... I don't really know much about that so I'll maybe do some asking around, creeping people out, and I'll get back to you... Maybe Sesshy's son can be a hottie, too! LOL!

**darkprincessofAzarath-** EW! Sesshy is SOOOOOOOO much hotter than Naraku! Naraku's a fugly bastard! And as for where she got pierced, I was intending the stomach but feel FREE to let your sick mind wander... (I don't mean that as an insult seeing as my friends would probably say the same thing...) Enjoy the chappie!

**biggest anime fan-** Ok, I guess I'll respond to both reviews, one in each paragraph. First one:

Yup, Sexy, I MEAN... Sesshy is a little dense in that area like his brother. He has a lot less denial issues, though. And I can't believe Sango said she wasn't ready! And I'm writing this! Personally, that would be a bit wrong in my case seeing as I'm twelve. And I like the Miroku Shizuka bit, too. It was brilliant on my part! And I liked your chapter, even though I didn't review. My computer issues force me to reboot every time I try. It was awesome, though! And now for your second review:

You seriously think I would let Sesshy fall like that? AS IF! I would DIE before letting Sesshy do so. Naraku had to fail. I cannot imagine romance involving him and I kinda skip over the fics that have that in their summary. I can't bring myself to read it. And I was completely unaware that they seem like teenagers. Maybe cuz I'm one... Authors do tend to write about what they know, right? Actually I don't agree with that. If that were true, I would have no business writing fluff. I've never been on a date, nor had a boyfriend and I don't care. But I'm glad the teenager angle is unique! I actually kinda think that's how they act in the show. Think about it. The only one capable of admitting their feelings is Miroku! I had no idea but I guess I'm just such an individualist that it comes natural! I seriously am an individual. I'm a tomboy and proud to be so! Enjoy the chappie!

**water goddess-** Sorry! I'm updating now, aren't I? But I'm glad you like my story enough to check it every single day! Now I'll cut this short so you can get to the chapter!

**NobleLadyOfCaelin-** Ah! I'm writing as fast as I can! breaks into fake hysterical sobs Don't kill me! AHHHHHHHH! (voice in my head- ignore her and enjoy the chapter.)

**Cured Monk-** That's a great idea! I think I'll use it but I have my own way of getting rid of Jaken. I haven't really made them fight much, at least not since the beginning, and people always say couples fight a lot. Kinda stupid that I didn't think of that. And your name seems hard to believe. We all hope for that but I'm still not so sure. Here's your chapter! Enjoy!

**loves-winged-dark-angel-** Who knows... Will she say yes? When will it be? I have no clue. I'm making this up as I go so... Well, I guess all I can say is keep reading to find out! Enjoy this chapter! It's very interesting...

**pure-undead-pyra-** That's an awesome word! But I have a spelling issue. It should be spelled kewelio! My friends and I made that up! It looks weird, but, oddly enough, is pronounced the same... Well, enjoy the chappie!

**skymble-** Gee... I wonder. **_DIANA!_** You kinda called me and told me, baka! Oh! Our trip was funny! I called Emma a kuso kso baka hentai! I told her she would be mortally offended if she knew what it meant. Lol. See ya at school! AND WHERE'S MY FIFTY CENTS!

**fluff- **I love it too! But I would have to to be writing it... You'll like this chapter! (I hope...) At least the end. The drama is increasing... MUAHAHAHAHA! No, I'm not clinically insane... though I haven't been tested... Enjoy and review!

**RECAP:**

**All other servants of Naraku/Karuna were returned to their lives of before they had come to work for him. Sesshomaru, Sango, Shizuka (after a long explanation), and Tobu went back to the western castle.**

Another short one! OMG! These reviews are taking up two pages! Thanks! On with the show!

- 

"Tobu?"

No answer.

"TOBU?"

Still no answer.

"TOBU, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

There was a crash inside the room, some scuffling, and a disheveled Tobu poked her head out of the door.

"Sango! It's too early!" she whined.

"You have to get up at this time every morning! Breakfast is almost done already and you're supposed to be helping!" Sango replied angrily.

"Fine, I'm going!" Tobu shut the door and reappeared five minutes later with her hair brushed and a plain looking kimono on. "Let's go!"

"Tobu, you really need to start pulling your weight. You've been here over a week already and I still have to wake you!"

"I know! I will..."

"Here..." They had arrived at the kitchen. "You go help and ask Shizuka if you have a problem. I need to get back-"

"To Sesshomaru?" Tobu teased.

"Yes, to Sesshomaru." With that, Sango marched away, though she could hear Tobu snickering as she entered the kitchen.

Sango sighed as she dropped her dignified stance.

"What's the matter?" Two hands touched her shoulders and she screamed.

"Sesshomaru! You nearly gave me a heartattack!" Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look and she shook her head. "Nevermind. It's something Kagome told me about. So, is there some reason you had to scare me like that?"

"Hai. I just saw you with Tobu. Again."

"Don't get rid of her! She just takes awhile to adjust!"

"I wasn't going to because I knew you would say that."

"Oh. I think I should give Rin another fighting lesson today. She hasn't had one for over a week."

"That would be good. I will be overseeing it as usual."

"Alright. So when is breakfast? I'm starving."

"Now."

Sesshomaru escorted Sango into the dining room and they took their places. Rin sat next to Sango and Jaken was not there. He had left shortly after Sango, Shizuka, and Sesshomaru had left for the south. Apparently, Rin had made him realize that Sango and Sesshomaru were not just servant and master. He had taken it badly and anonymously stormed out of the castle. He hadn't been seen since. Most assumed him dead, seeing as he's the weak yokai he is. (A/N: Did that make any sense? If it didn't, tough! Bite me! Uh oh... runs away from a pack of fanged yokai HELP ME!)

Just then, the servants came out with the dishes. The meal was finished quickly in anticipation of Rin's next lesson. They entered the castle grounds. Sesshomaru sat down near where they practiced. He had missed many of the lessons due to his duties as a lord. He wanted to see if Rin had improved. No one who had seen her could deny that she had. They prepared for the lesson, both grabbing their katanas. Sango was in her battle outfit (minus the pink armor) and Rin in something similar that one of the servants had made for her. It was brighter than Sango's.

"What do you want to start with?" Sango asked.

"Blocking!" Rin replied. This was her favorite part and she was very good at it. (A/N: Probably comes in handy, too... It wouldn't be good if you DIDN'T know how to block... You'd probably be dead...)

"Alright."

Sango moved into an offensive stance and Rin held her katana ready. Sango brought her sword down towards Rin offering her an easier block. Rin held her katana horizontally above her head and threw Sango back. Sango, of course, did not use her full strength when training with Rin. Both moved back into their positions. Sango decided to try a harder block. She charged her sword straight at Rin. Rin moved to the side and thrust her katana upward at Sango's, disarming her. Sango looked amazed and confused.

"I didn't teach you that," she said disbelievingly.

"I know," Rin replied. "I've been practicing while you were gone and I came up with some moves of my own."

"Well, they seem very effective, wouldn't you say, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru, who was also looking quite stunned at his ward's skills, said, "Indeed. When she has enough strength, she could well be better than you."

"I quite agree. You've mastered defense. Now, I can start teaching you how to attack," Sango said.

Rin screamed with joy. "Arigato! ARIGATO! ARIGATO!"

They worked on attacks for about three hours until both Sango and Rin were about ready to collapse. Sesshomaru walked over to them.

"Rin, go to your room," he said.

She immediately perked up and replied, "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

She grabbed her katana and scurried back into the castle. Now it was just Sesshomaru and Sango. Sango was breathing very hard and leaning over. Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Why did she have to go back to the castle?" Sango asked between sharp intakes of breath.

"I needed to talk to you," Sesshomaru said seriously.

"What is it?" Sango straightened up so she could look straight at him.

"It's about Rin. Don't you think she's too young to have this sort of training? Other girls her age are learning to sew and wash clothes."

"Sesshomaru, she wanted this. You've just seen how hard she works to achieve her goal. She wants to become better. If you are going to ask me to stop training her, I must refuse for her sake."

"No girl this age is training to be a warrior. Sango, the life of a taijiya is not for everyone."

"I trained at this age! From dawn until dusk! The training is hard but no one said it was going to be easy. This is what will make Rin happy and I will not stop teaching her!"

Sesshomaru growled. "You will stop teaching her! You are still my servant and I command you to stop teaching her!"

Sango glared at him. She was stunned. When was the last time he had called her his servant? It must have been months ago. She stormed up to the castle. Sesshomaru stood there, with an angry look still on his face.

'_What have I done? Now she is angry with me all because I was worried about Rin. Why was I worried? Rin is strong like Sango. She can handle the training. But she looks so exhausted and I miss her energy being focused on more childish things, such as picking flowers. So I yelled at Sango for my own selfish needs? No wonder she is angry with me. Should I apologize? No. I should let her come to me when she is no longer angry. But how long will she stay angry?'_

He walked up to the castle and to his study. She was sure to look there if she wanted to find him.

**With Sango**

Sango ran her fingers through Rin's hair. It looked as if the little girl had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She looked exhausted even when she slept.

'_Maybe Sesshomaru had a point,'_ Sango thought. _'Did I really train so hard that I looked tired while I slept? But I didn't even ask for the training. It was just... expected... I wanted to be as good as my mother. She was the best taijiya the village ever had. But that proves that the best taijiya can still be overcome.'_ A tear formed in Sango's eye and fell onto Rin's face. The girl scrunched her nose and opened her eyes.

"What is wrong, Sango-chan?" Rin asked.

"I have to ask you. Why do you want to be able to fight?" Sango said seriously.

"Why did you?"

"My mother was our best taijiya, but she was slain by a demon. I was determined to be as strong as she was."

"Then I want to be as strong as my new mother, too!"

Sango looked stunned for a moment. _'She thinks of me as her new mother? I have a child? Whoa...'_ She smiled.

"Sango-chan, where is Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Oh... well... we sort of... had a fight."

"About what?"

"He thinks you are training too hard. I think he should let you do as you please. But, what do you want?"

"I want to fight, but I don't want to make Sesshomaru-sama unhappy. I don't want to make two people who love each other fight either."

Sango blushed. "It's alright Rin. I'll go make up with him now."

"Can I watch?"

"No, I think you should stay here."

"Hai..."

Sango got up and exited the room.

'_Now where would he be?'_ she asked herself. _'Aha! His study!'_ She walked through a few hallways, opened a door, and saw him sitting at his desk reading a plain green, leather-bound book. She sat down in front of him. He didn't look up.

"Are you mad at me?" Sango asked sounding almost scared. This made him look up.

"No," he replied in his flat voice.

"It's kinda hard to believe you when you say it like that."

"Why did you come?" His voice was softer now.

"I came to say gomen-nasai. I was only looking at how good she got instead of her look of exhaustion."

"Gomen-nasai. I ignored what she wanted. If she was willing to make the sacrifice and I should have let her."

"It seems that she's the wisest among us. I talked to her and she convinced me to come."

"I see. It does seem that way."

Sango smiled. She leaned over the desk and gave him a light kiss. Rin's head poke out from behind a bookshelf.

"Eeeeewww!" she said.

Sesshomaru smirked. Sango looked away from Rin and back at Sesshomaru.

"You knew she was there," she whispered slyly.

"Hai," he whispered back.

Sango got up and walked over to Rin.

"Come on," Sango said to the girl. "Let's take a break from training and... I don't know. Pick some flowers."

"Ok! But that's still gross."

They laughed as they walked outside. Sesshomaru watched them from his window.

"Let's find some blue ones, Sango-chan!" Rin yelled excitedly.

They ran off to another section of the field. They chatted happily until something made Sango lift her head from the fields.

"What is it?" Rin asked quietly.

"Rin, go to the castle and fetch Sesshomaru. Tell him there is a strong demonic aura," Sango said.

"No need." Sesshomaru was walking towards them. "I sensed it, too. Rin, you should go back to the castle."

She nodded once and scurried back to the huge building.

"Do you have your weapons?" Sesshomaru asked, still using a hushed voice.

"Do I go anywhere without them?" Sango replied, indicating a nearby stump with her hiraikotsu, katana, and battle outfit.

She walked over to them and went behind a tree. She changed quickly and returned to the field with her hiraikotsu resting on her back.

"Show yourself!" she called when she was next to Sesshomaru.

An old man stepped out in front of them. He had long, gray hair and a receding hairline, though he was not yet bald. His hair was only held back with a loose ponytail and his clothes were ragged and dirty.

"Please don't hurt me!" he said in a scratchy voice as if he hadn't talked in years. "I just saw the castle and thought I might do some beggin'. I didn't mean any harm. It's hard for an old man to survive these days but I guess you wouldn't know nothin' 'bout that livin' in that huge thing."

Sango observed the man, still feeling suspicious. Then, she caught something she had not upon first glance. There was a deep gash on his arm and blood was slowly, and by the looks of it, painfully, dripping from it. Sango lost all of her suspicion and went to go inspect the wound. Sesshomaru followed close behind her, still not letting his guard down.

"What happened to you?" Sango asked, holding his arm close to her face.

"Oh, 'twas nothin', miss. I can't run as I used to and a yokai caught up to me. That's all," he said.

The old man looked up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in return.

"You're a yokai yourself, aren't you? You're standing awf'ly close. I think the lady needs more room to properly repair this."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes again and stood firmly on the spot.

"Excuse me," Sango said.

She got up and walked over to Sesshomaru which truthfully wasn't very far. He was looking slightly over her shoulder at the old man.

"Sesshomaru! Stop being so rude! Why are you so suspicious?" Sango hissed at him.

"We both sensed a strong demonic aura and then he shows up. It could be a trap, Sango," Sesshomaru whispered.

"I'm going with my instincts and they say I should help him."

"Fine."

Sesshomaru slowly backed away. _'Why are we always fighting?'_ he thought. _'This is the first time in months. No. The second time.'_ He watched Sango inspect the wound some more.

"I need some medicinal herbs to treat this," she said.

She walked into the woods. After a few minutes, the old man spoke.

"She's been gone quite awhile. Maybe I should see if I could help her find what she's lookin' for."

He got up and walked after Sango. She was looking at plants on the edge of a stream. She looked up as she heard him coming.

"What are you doing? You should be resting in the state you're in," she said.

The man said nothing, but kept walking towards her.

"Wh... What are you doing?" Sango asked shakily.

The man's hair tuned to a short dark brown, he grew about four inches, his wrinkles disappeared, and his clothes turned to royal quality. Sango screamed.

"Who are you! What do you want! SESSHOMARU!"

"He won't hear you. I've put up a barrier," the cold voice sneered.

"You... You're one of Naraku's incarnations!"

"Ah... You're very wise I see. But not wise enough not to fall straight into my trap. Yes, I am one of Naraku's incarnations. I am gifted in the art of transportation and confusion, meaning I can fool people into thinking I am their friend and their friend is their foe."

"So you've been making us fight!"

"It was very entertaining, but I received word from the saimyosho to get back to business."

"And what business do you have with us?"

"Not _us_. Just you."

"Wh..."

He charged at her. _'Damn!'_ she thought. _'Why did I leave hiraikotsu! Why didn't I listen to Sesshomaru! Damn!'_ She whipped out her katana and pushed his hand away. It left a deep gash. They both watched as it healed within a few seconds.

"I suppose I have more abilities than I thought," the new incarnation said.

He charged again. She kept dodging and jumping backwards to avoid his blows. It was no good. She jumped back one last time and slammed into a tree that was at the edge of the clearing they had been fighting in. She slid down it and watched as the incarnation walked above her.

"Sesshomaru..." she whispered before she fainted.

Yay! It doesn't suck! I was surprised by that idea but it worked out nicely, don'tcha think? Well, I best get writing! I wanna find out what happens too ya know! Yeah, I have no clue what's gonna happen next. Just makin' this up people. Don't shoot me! Well, PLEASE REVIEW!

Language Guide:

Hai- yes

Yokai- demon

Katana- sword

Arigato- thank you

sama- suffix added for a lord

Taijiya- demon slayer

chan- suffix used for familiarity for girls

Gomen-nasai- I'm very sorry

Hiraikotsu- Sango's boomerang


	16. End of the Dynamic Duo?

Hey! I'm so hyper! I went to an anime convention on Saturday! I now have $89 worth of Sesshomaru merchandise! There's my giant plushie (that I love to cuddle!), my pillow (that's really comfy!), my model (just drool...), and my wall scroll! (It's like a big poster. It took me forever to find one with just Sesshy and no Inu! Don't get me wrong, he's cute, but not up there for me.) The guy dressed as Inuyasha was glaring at me and my plushie! Or maybe it was my Sesshomaru t-shirt. Or the pin I was wearing on my pants... His costume was good, though! And he even snarled at me like Inuyasha would! I got a picture with the guy dressed as Jaken! I held out my plushie and he bowed! It was funny! Now of course, there were a few Sesshomarus, too! I got a picture! But there was a creepy cosplay... The dude playing Sesshy sang 'I Feel Pretty.' I cried for about ten minutes. It's making me teary right now! I suppose I should get to the reviews!

Disclaimer: The guy playing Inuyasha wants to kill me, but thankfully, I don't own him or his anime counterpart. Phew!

**Nightfall2525-** And you think I don't wanna know? I'm writing this and I have no clue what's gonna happen! I always did like improv, though... Maybe next story I'll actually plan... Nah! This is too much fun!

**Bubblefox473-** I'm suing you! You promised 50 cents! And I'm not even suing you for 50 cents! I'm suing you for all the money you didn't spend at the convention! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Why did you change your name? suddenly teary WHY SESSHOMARU!

**MaLeVoLeNtMe13-** I saw your e-mail! And she's said she's sorry. We even had a meeting with the school guidance counselor. She thinks it's all resolved and that we believed every lie she said in there. I think I tried as hard as I could, but she won't stop lying. I even went on a lunchtime hunger strike where I don't eat or sit at the table with her. According to my friends, she said, and I quote, "I know why she's not eating. It's because of me. And if she wants to be stubborn, we should let her." HOW DENSE CAN YOU GET! Ugh... Enjoy the chapter...

**silver-** WAAAAAAAAAHHH! I'M SORRRRRYYYYY! I'M A FAILURE! WAAAAAAHHH! But I like speech! Though, I'll try for more detail. And I hope you're keeping up with how much time has gone by, 'cause there's a bit of a twist.

**sakuryn-** Wow...Me too... Jk. I'm glad you like it! I think the story is improving! Or I'm becoming a better writer... Or both! Enjoy this chapter!

**SangoCoutryGirl-** Oh, joy of joys! You like me! You really like me! breaks into completely obviously fake sobs I'll never forget you! Wait... Who are you again? Jk. Enjoy!

**mzdeep88-** Actually, that's really how I see Sesshy. If he lets someone get close, they turn him soft. Like Rin! And as for Sango, she is a bit to-the-point. I think I have an idea that will change that, though. Ah! Must get typing before I lose it!

**RECAP:**

**He charged at her. _'Damn!'_ she thought. _'Why did I leave hiraikotsu! Why didn't I listen to Sesshomaru! Damn!'_ She whipped out her katana and pushed his hand away. It left a deep gash. They both watched as it healed within a few seconds.**

"**I suppose I have more abilities than I thought," the new incarnation said.**

**He charged again. She kept dodging and jumping backwards to avoid his blows. It was no good. She jumped back one last time and slammed into a tree that was at the edge of the clearing they had been fighting in. She slid down it and watched as the incarnation walked above her.**

"**Sesshomaru..." she whispered before she fainted.**

On with the show!

* * *

Sesshomaru sniffed. The air carried no unusual scent but still. Sango had been gone for nearly half an hour. He decided to go after her. He walked through the thick foliage. He reached the clearing with the herbs Sango had needed. She was nowhere in sight. What was worse, the clearing smelled of Naraku. He followed the scent.

* * *

Sango woke. It was dark. Then all the memories hit her like a ton of bricks. She had been captured. Sesshomaru didn't know where she was. What if he was still mad and didn't look for her? What if no one knew she was in danger? She instinctively made a move for her katana only to find it wasn't there. She discovered that her armor had been taken away also so that she only had the black part of her outfit.

'_Great,'_ she thought. _'Just great. Here I am without knowing where I am, no weapons, and no one even knowing I'm probably about to die. Just great.'_

She explored the room she was in. It was almost too dark to see her own hand in front of her face. She felt around. The walls were slimy and felt thick with moss. She felt bars on one side and continued until she felt a breeze. She looked up and saw a window. It was so high that she was barely able to reach it. She stood on her tiptoes, grabbed the bars, and hoisted herself up. The smooth walls muffled any sound she could have made. She sat on the sill, looking out at the cloudy night. The moon was a waxing crescent. She quietly laughed to herself. That meant only a short time ago it had been the new moon. Poor Inuyasha had lost all his powers.

'_Inuyasha! Oh, Kami, I forgot! Tomorrow is when they visit! I've got to get out of here!'_ There were four bars that were very spaced out. _'Perfect,'_ she thought. She grabbed the outer bars and kicked the center ones with all her might. They bent to almost a ninety degree angle. She kicked again and they burst free from the stone walls. It was a narrow fit, but she slid herself through the bars with difficulty and looked out. It was about a two story drop.

'_No problem,'_ she thought. _'I've handled worse.'_ She lowered herself down the wall, suspended by the window she had escaped from, and dropped. Out of nowhere, her captor, Naraku's incarnation, stood beneath her. By now, it was too late. She couldn't do anything but fall straight into his arms.

"Going somewhere?" he said when he had caught her bridal style.

"Let go of me, you- you-" She was cut off by him throwing her over his shoulder. "Get off of me! Let go!" she screamed, pounding on his back like a little girl begging her father to go back to the candy store.

He walked forward. Sango eventually stop hitting him, seeing that it was no good and she was just wasting her energy. She looked around attempting to memorize every corridor and doorway he took her through, but there were so many. It was like a maze. She had a feeling of what was coming. Who would lie so far deeply within this castle? Someone that didn't want to be found; Naraku. He was taking her to Naraku.

The incarnation walked through one last doorway and her suspicions were confirmed. He dumped her onto the floor and, before she could make any move at all, grabbed her wrists. He chained her hands and feet to the wall opposite Naraku. She couldn't even stand.

"Ah, Sango. I've been waiting," Naraku said coolly. "Kurogasa, leave us."

The incarnation left. Naraku kept his eyes on Sango the whole time.

"So," Naraku said walking closer to her. She cut him off.

"What do you want with me!"

"No need to rush. You won't be leaving soon."

"Yes I will! Sesshomaru will come! Inuyasha will come! You don't stand a chance! And as I said before, why am I here?"

"You are the key element for my plan to work."

"Are you trying to get Sesshomaru's power again?"

Naraku bent over right in front of her face. She didn't draw back. He grabbed her chin and made her look straight at him. She resisted the urge to bite his cold finger and maintained her defiant glare.

"Such beauty should not have such an angry expression," he breathed, his icy breath tickling her face. She tried hard not to shudder, but failed. He gave a cold laugh and released her, turning back to his seat.

"No matter what you think," she muttered, looking at the ground. "I am not afraid of you. You are the one who is afraid if you have to chain me and steal my weapons." He paused.

"Or I prefer to avoid unnecessary trouble."

"You still haven't answered my question. Am I here to serve as bait for Sesshomaru or have you concocted another use for me in that twisted head?"

"I do indeed have another use for besides bait."

"And what would that be?"

"You will know when the time comes." Naraku clapped and her chains dropped.

"You're... releasing me?"

"You will not get out, that I am sure of."

Sango stood, wondering if she should take her chances with this unexpected freedom. She walked out the door only to find Kurogasa. He bowed. She didn't speak, but continued exploring. He followed close behind her.

"Naraku has ordered you to serve as my guard, I suppose," Sango said.

"Hai. He has instructed me to make sure you do not escape and to bring you back when he summons me," Kurogasa replied.

Sango walked down a few more seemingly endless hallways and sighed.

"I'll never find my way out, will I?" she asked no one in particular as she slid down a wall.

Kurogasa sat next to her. He had a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"I wonder," he said vaguely. "Why am I here? Why do I have no memories? I am powerful, but why must I be ordered by one such as Naraku?"

"You do not know then. Naraku made you."

"Made me?"

"Hai. You are his incarnation, meaning you were born from his putrid flesh."

"I do not understand. How did I come to be? How has Naraku made me?"

"Naraku is but a hanyou. He was made from hundreds of demons possessing the half dead bandit, Onigumo. Naraku creates his incarnations from the demons he absorbs and does not need. Have you met his other incarnations?"

"No. Naraku tells me to stay in a room. I've seen no one but him since I was born."

"I now have a question for you. Do you know what Naraku is planning with me?"

"He has told me nothing. Gomen-nasai."

"It's alright."

"I pity you."

"What?"

"I have never been presented with freedom. I have never lived that life. You know the joy of being free. That makes it more painful to be caged."

"Hai..." she breathed. They were silent for a few moments.

"We must return!" Kurogasa snapped. "He has summoned me."

They retraced Sango's futile attempt to escape and returned to the room in which Naraku sat. Kurogasa bowed and left. Sango now stood alone in the middle of the room with Naraku before her.

"It is time," Naraku began, "for you to learn your task."

He pulled a drawstring and a tapestry behind him shifted to reveal Kohaku. A pained expression appeared on Sango's face and she ran at him. To her dismay, she was thrown back a barrier. She just stared at Kohaku as though he was an exhibit in a zoo, untouchable by his audience. Memories of her old village raced through her head. It was so overwhelming she thought she might pass out. Kohaku was suspended by chains, his bangs covering his face. He looked half starved and so uncomfortable.

"Kohaku..." Sango sobbed over and over, trying to assure herself he was really there while wishing it wasn't him.

"Your little brother," Naraku said. "Sesshomaru approaches." Sango's head snapped up.

"I knew he would come. He'll take me away. And Kohaku..."

"I think not. You are to battle him."

"What!"

"You will battle Sesshomaru. If you refuse, the boy will be killed. And do not think that Sesshomaru's sword of healing will work. I have Kohaku's soul and he cannot be brought back without it."

"And that's why he can't remember me..."

"Precisely. Sesshomaru is waiting in the front garden."

Sango saw a bright flash of light. Next thing she knew, she was sitting in an entrance hall, her armor, katana, and hiraikotsu waiting. She looked down at it and cried.

'_What am I to do?'_ she thought. She heard Sesshomaru's voice calling Naraku out. _'I love Sesshomaru and Kohaku. I do not want either to die. But Kohaku is my only brother. I've fought too hard to lose him now. Sesshomaru... Gomen.'_

She strapped on her armor, crying the whole time. She fastened the katana to her waist, swung hiraikotsu over her back, and walked out the door before her. She stood in a large courtyard, Sesshomaru in the middle. She hid her face, not wanting him to see her.

"Sango..." he said, barely audible, but she still heard.

She looked up. Now Sesshomaru could see her tear stained face and her pained expression. He wondered why she was out here and why she had been released, but her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sesshomaru..." she choked, looking straight at him. "Leave..."

He didn't have time to ponder this, for she attacked. She jumped at him and swung hiraikotsu. He was so shocked that she actually hit him. Blood spattered from his shoulder. Sango was finding it difficult to fight since she was half-blinded by tears. She threw attacks at him over and over, and over and over he dodged. Finally, he jumped back so they were in there starting positions.

"Sango, what's going on?" he demanded.

"Sesshomaru... Please! Leave! I don't want to have to fight you..." Sango sobbed.

'_She has her own mind. Naraku is not controlling her with a spell. But why then is she doing this?'_ Sesshomaru thought.

Sango threw hiraikotsu at him, letting out a strangled cry. He jumped over it and watched as she caught it.

"Sesshomaru, leave or draw your weapon. This will be a fair fight to the death," she said trying to wipe the tears away.

"Why are you doing this Sango! What has Naraku done! Or did he tell you not to say?"

Sango suddenly realized something. Naraku had not said not to tell Sesshomaru why she was attacking. How could she be in danger by telling him?

"Alright. I'll tell you," she said. "Naraku has Kohaku. If I do not battle you, Naraku will kill him."

"Sango, if he does, I can bring Kohaku back."

"No!" Sango was crying again. "You can't! Naraku has his soul! Please! Leave!"

Sango charged again. She swung hiraikotsu with her left hand as she had planned. This distracted him so she could draw her katana with her right hand. She ran it through him, full force. The end was sticking out his back. She jerked it to the side and he gasped in pain. Sango would not look directly at his face. She feared if she saw what she had done, it might be too much.

"I told you to leave," she said, still looking down.

She withdrew the blade. As soon as she did, he collapsed. It was ironic. She defeated him when she didn't want to and lost when she had. She couldn't help but look at him. His red and white outfit barely showed any white anymore. His armor had a large hole surrounded by cracks from where she had plunged her katana. His shoulder wound was almost to the bone. Then she looked at his face. His expression made her cry harder. It was peaceful. She had betrayed him and injured him and nearly killed him. And he was content. A figure appeared next to her. It was Kurogasa.

"It seems we are both pawns to Naraku's will," he said sadly. "Come."

He grabbed her and Sesshomaru and teleported to a cell. It wasn't the one Sango had been kept in before. It was a different one with no window. Kurogasa disappeared again and reappeared a split second later outside the cell.

"Aren't you leaving?" Sango asked, not that she really wanted him to. She didn't want to be alone.

"No. I'd prefer to stay here."

Sango didn't answer but looked at Sesshomaru. She crawled over to him and laid his head on her lap. She ran a finger through his hair. She kept repeating this action. She occasionally found bits of dried blood that she tried to straighten out. Kurogasa sat outside the cell, a look of longing on his face.

"It must be nice." He finally broke the silence.

"What?"

"Knowing you have people that care about you. Having friends and family."

"I do not have family. My only family is my brother. He is under Naraku's damn spell."

"But you have friends. People that... love you..."

"To love is a great risk, though." She looked at Sesshomaru. "I loved my family and lost them to Naraku. I loved my brother and hurt another that I love because of it. Love works in strange ways. I do not believe it likes me, for my love has put me through nothing but pain."

"'Tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. At least you are cared for by the people you love. I have no one... no friends... to care..."

"Yes you do. You have me. I am your friend."

Kurogasa looked at her. Her eyes told him it was true. He had a friend. Something he had never expected. Sango resumed combing out Sesshomaru's hair. It was oddly relaxing. She wanted nothing but to keep him next to her forever. For this calm feeling to never leave her, but she knew that was not an option. Naraku would be back for her and this tranquility would have to leave for awhile. But something told her it would be back.

* * *

Sesshomaru replayed the memory of what had just happened in his unconscious state. He couldn't make sense of it. He was convinced the world held nothing but cruelty, but then Rin came along and he learned how to care. The world was not entirely evil after all. Then, as luck would have it, Sango came into his life as a servant and turned into his first love. He had never been so open and trusting with anyone and now she had betrayed him.

What happened? She had known all the hardships he faced. Why would she, one that claimed to love him, put him through another? But what about her hardships? She had lost her family that she had loved so much. She had seen so much death and suffering as a taijiya. But did that mean she thought her difficulties in life more important than his?

He thought he knew her. He thought he could tell her anything and vise versa. He thought she had loved him more than anything. He was wrong. This event had pushed him over the edge. He had no one to turn to. No one... The world was full of sacrifice and he had made his last. This was the last straw and he would take this pain no longer. He would remove the source.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Sango. She had fallen asleep. He sat and she stirred. By the time he had fully stood up, she was wide awake.

"Sesshomaru!" She sprang to her feet and hugged him.

He didn't move. He turned when she let go and his hand momentarily glowed yellow. Next moment, his yellow energy whip had sliced through the bars containing the two.

'_Where is Kurogasa?'_ Sango thought. _'He probably just left when I fell asleep. That's all...'_

She suppressed the uneasy feeling and walked behind Sesshomaru. He was too silent. It was unnerving to Sango. She followed, though it was harder to squash that uncomfortable feeling. Sesshomaru stopped occasionally and raised his head to the air. Sango figured he was smelling the way out. At first, she thought she was right.

They entered the breezy courtyard in which Sango had battled Sesshomaru. The sight of it made her shake. She tried walking forward and bumped into Sesshomaru. He had stopped. She looked in the direction he was facing and saw a baboon pelt covering a crouched figure. Sesshomaru was not trying to find the way out. He was trying to find Naraku.

"It's about time," Naraku said as he stood.

"Naraku, you have caused too much trouble. I will kill you now," Sesshomaru said venomously.

"But you wouldn't want to hurt your precious Sango, would you?" He clapped and she appeared next to him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I will do whatever it takes to kill you."

Sango's eyes got wide. He was willing to kill her so he could kill another? He hadn't even drawn his weapon before. And he still had so many injuries. But she had no choice.

"Sesshomaru!" she called. "Leave now! Save yourself! I don't want to hurt you!"

Naraku slapped her. She fell to the ground, her eyes watering. She looked at Naraku. His expression told her Kohaku was on the edge of death. She stood, defeated, and took hiraikotsu. She mustered all the strength she could, which was not very much at the moment, and threw it. He cut to the side and charged at her. She saw this, caught hiraikotsu, and jumped back. He was actually attacking her. His hands were glowing green and he was slashing at her. She held hiraikotsu in front of her for defense. Each scratch made a large dent and it got deeper every time. Finally, he formed a hole in her weapon. He punched through it, straight at her. She fell back, hiraikotsu landing almost on top of her, and coughed up a bit of blood.

'_He doesn't love me anymore,'_ she thought. _'He shouldn't. I am not worthy of it. I have not earned it.'_

She stood, knowing the end was near. Why should she even try anymore? He was ready to slay her on the spot. She half-heartedly threw hiraikotsu at him. He dodged and charged again, but an arrow intercepted his path. A staff wrapped around Sango, holing her arms to her sides and a certain hanyou intercepted hiraikotsu.

* * *

YAY! I finished! I know this was really depressing. Gomen. I cried while writing it. I almost couldn't bring myself to finish it because it was so sad. Well... PLEASE REVIEW!

**_IMPORTANT NOTE!_** You all have a right to mad at me for writing this. I'll admit I'm mad at me! But I'm taking down any flames I get for this chapter. You can say you're mad at me, but you **ABSOLUTELY CANNOT** insult the story. I have my own plan for what's going to happen and I think you'll like it in the end.

Language Guide:

Hiraikotsu- Sango's boomerang

Katana- Japanese sword

Kami- God

Hai- yes

Hanyou- half demon

Gomen-nasai/ Gomen- I'm sorry


	17. Giving Her Soul

I'm so kind, updating so soon! (sort of…) Though I really have a ton of homework... YAY PROCRASTINATION! I know you all think the last chapter was sad, but I kinda came with that idea with the next part of the plot in my head and I thought it worked so I went ahead and wrote it! OOOOO! We got a huge snowstorm and the best part is IT WAS MY B-DAY! I'm "officially" a teenager! (My family says it's a state of mind though. Screw them.)

I don't have much to say here. On a personal note, my friend problem isn't going too well. I went to visit my old teachers and they were all asking about her. Grrr... It makes me mad. And our guidance counselor went up to us awhile ago. She chose to sit at a different table! We didn't do anything and we still got in trouble! How unfair is that! I think she finally felt bad that I hadn't eaten lunch for four days. But now she actually thinks she's our friend. I'm glad I have a Jewish friend. She got to eat in a separate room for Passover and I got to join her! That's kewel. Review time!

Disclaimer: Ya know the Inuyasha guy from the convention last chapter? I still kinda gotta look behind me every once in awhile. If I owned him, he'd probably be there, but he's not! So I don't!

**Nightfall2525-** Why would I be mad at you? Maybe I just don't remember. I often forget stuff in my social life, but I remember school stuff (luckily). In fact, just today I aced a social studies test with a cram session at lunch! But if you paid attention enough, the Karuna incident happened two weeks after Inu and the gang visit and the story resumes about one week after! I'm so clever in my own twisted way! ;-)

**Bubblefox473-** YOU HAVE NINETY BUCKS YOU BAKA! I SHALL SUE YOU! GIVE ME MY FIFTY CENTS! CON ARTIST:-0

**youkosangohiei-** Whoa... Can you, like, read minds? Or maybe I'm just predictable... AAAAAH! I'm turning into my mother! Must do something to make myself fell young! AAAAAH! Now I'm my sister! KAMI HELP ME:-(

**Mistress WaiKiki-** Yay! I only like suspense when it's in my stories and I already know what's gonna happen! And I sure hope your suffering of my updating will not be in vain! But when you think, I'm updating pretty fast:-D

**ForestG-** At the time, yes. He does mean it. I don't wanna give anything away but I've got some mentally planned events that will lead up to more. They'll be together eventually. I wouldn't do that to you guys, would I:-)

**baka kitsune 15-** It wasn't that sad before! I kinda made it match my life. If you've read my profile and/or authors notes, you'd know I'm kinda having a lot of trouble between everything. I had to make some drama in the story. As for whether he would kill her or not, what do you think? I don't wanna give anything away. I'll just say no matter how he acts, he can't help loving her. :-()

**Sesshomaru is Mine-** My intent was not to make you cry... Or me for that matter. I was reading to my friend and she was silent for about three minutes, which can seem like a really long time. She didn't know I could write something that sad. She thinks I'm a really good writer. I told her my mentally planned plot to calm her. And I will not give anything away:-$

**Jewel of Souls-** 'Tis sad indeed. I think it might get sadder from here on out but I'm gonna make a happy ending. Don't worry. And if you couldn't sleep, you should have seen me! I couldn't believe how well I was writing! I made myself cry... :'-(

**c'fay-** They sound like idiots? Maybe 'cuz I'm one... I'm going to write a song now called the "I am a Baka!" song! Please do not disturb... more than I am now anyway...

**RavenXBeastboy-** I love your name! I have a friend that is absolutely obsessed with this couple! She also supports the marriage of Mad Mod and Red X. It's weird to me, but it's true. Well, here's your chapter!

**RECAP:**

'**_He doesn't love me anymore,'_ she thought. _'He shouldn't. I am not worthy of it. I have not earned it.'_**

**She stood, knowing the end was near. Why should she even try anymore? He was ready to slay her on the spot. She half-heartedly threw hiraikotsu at him. He dodged and charged again, but an arrow intercepted his path. A staff wrapped around Sango, holing her arms to her sides and a certain hanyou intercepted hiraikotsu.**

On with the show!

* * *

Sango gasped. Those strong arms had held her before, had given her hope in times of desperation. She looked up to see a handsome face with fierce eyes focused directly on Sesshomaru. Miroku... Her eyes shifted to the boy now holding her weapon, also looking at Sesshomaru. She smiled as she saw fuzzy white ears poking out from a mass of hair. Inuyasha... Then, she saw a girl walking out of the trees, a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows on her back. She stopped and drew an arrow, notched it, and pointed it at Sesshomaru. Kagome...

"I knew it," Inuyasha sneered, laying down the hiraikotsu. "We all knew you would hurt Sango. I don't know why she trusted you, but you're gonna pay!"

"I think you should hear the whole story, little brother," Sesshomaru returned scornfully.

Sango watched their conversation warily. Her eyes started watering, though it was not because of her friends showing up. There was burning pain in her head. Her vision was going blurry and she was having trouble standing. She half saw Inuyasha charge at Sesshomaru and wanted to yell, "No!" but couldn't find the strength. She was saved her troubles when a flash of light came between the two, one of Kagome's arrows.

"How can you two be so dense and immature!" she scolded, walking between them.

"Kagome! Get out of the way!" Inuyasha called. _'He could hurt her!'_

"Can't any of you see that Sango is in pain!"

They all looked over at her. She strained to find the proper footing and only ended up fainting.

* * *

Sango sensed all that was happening around her even if she couldn't see it. A group was around her. They were like dark shapes moving through a gray cloud. She counted the figures. Four. Two were smaller than the others. She assumed Kirara and Shippo must have come.

Then it was like her vision fast-forwarded to a scene farther away. Two more figures were battling fiercely. She recognized the style of one. Sesshomaru... But how was she seeing this? It didn't make sense. She tried to talk and nothing came out. She tried to move and it was like she was paralyzed. She looked down and saw nothing. So she wasn't there, but she was seeing all this. How?

She forgot this puzzle when a dark crimson cloud burst through the gray, the only color she could see. It worried her more because it looked like it came from Sesshomaru. Was he alright? She moved closer to him, almost gliding. Was she dead? She could see his figure clearly up close. He was kneeling and clutching his wound. It was deep, even for a yokai, and his other wounds, the ones she had inflicted upon him, had reopened also. She didn't want to believe this was happening. This sort of bleeding would have killed a human in an instant and they would kill Sesshomaru if he kept fighting. She silently willed him to stay down, but he stood. He was going to die. He knew it, too. He wanted to die honorably.

'_No,'_ she thought. _'He won't die. I won't let him.'_ A light appeared surrounding Sango's bodiless form. It moved from her to Sesshomaru. The crimson clouds disappeared as the light consumed him. She didn't know what was happening or how this would affect her. All she knew was that Sesshomaru would live. Then a voice spoke in her head. It was distorted and unclear, but she could make out the words if not the voice. "Kill them all," it said. She mentally fought back. She refused. The voice tried to coax her. She remained defiant. It steadily faded.

But now, she was suddenly rushing away from everything. Then everything melted around her and became as it should be. She was on Kirara and they were flying away from the courtyard. Miroku sat behind her.

"No! Sesshomaru! Wait!" she called.

She leaned over and frantically grabbed at air, maybe hoping to snatch a reminder of him from the emptiness. Miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him, defeated. The battlefield was out of sight within seconds. They landed far away. Sango climbed off, stumbling slightly, and sat against a tree. Miroku dismounted also and sat opposite her with eyes closed, meditating.

"So that's it?" Sango asked, somewhat annoyed.

Miroku opened one eye with confusion. Sango sighed at his utter density.

"You haven't seen me for a month and you're not even going to try to make conversation?"

"I figured you were capable of talking if you wanted," he said, opening both eyes. "And now that you have..."

"I had to open my big mouth..."

"What?"

"Nothing. So what do you want to talk about?"

"What's been going on lately, besides being abducted by Naraku and attacked by Sesshomaru?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Then what really happened?"

"Naraku and his tricks..."

Sango told all of the incidents with Naraku. Miroku kept silent the whole time, though she knew he was making a mental list of questions.

"So..." he said when she finished. "Naraku has a new incarnation?"

"Yes, Kurogasa. I'm not sure if he is friend or foe. He specializes in confusion. He seemed like a friend, but I'm still not sure what to think."

"And Naraku has Kohaku. Sango, should you really be near Naraku if he can use your brother against you?"

"I've thought a lot about that. I've decided to let Kohaku go. He died once. And he will die again anyway when that jewel shard is removed from his back. We will need it to complete the jewel anyway."

"And what of Sesshomaru?"

Sango didn't say anything.

"Sango, I'm sorry. I didn't mea-"

"I'm fine! I don't care about him. As far as I'm concerned, I am still his servant."

"Are you going to go back and complete your end of the deal?"

"I have to, don't I? You know I'm not one to break a bet."

"Hai..."

He looked at her admirably for awhile and went back to his meditation. Sango sat moodily. For some reason she was angry at everything and everyone. She didn't know how to explain it, but it seemed like the world had wronged her in some way. She argued with herself, saying it was her fault for choosing Kohaku. Then Miroku's eyes popped open.

"Sango, I remembered something I needed to ask you," he said suddenly.

"What!" she responded a bit harsher than she meant. "Oh... Sorry..."

"It's alright. I have to ask you this. What was that light?"

"Light?"

"The one that seemed to come out of you and floated to Sesshomaru. What was it?"

"I'm... not sure... I was unconscious as you know. I saw it and somehow, when it surrounded Sesshomaru, I knew he'd live."

"So you don't know what it is?"

"I said no, damnit! Can't you hear!"

Sango looked shocked at her own words, trying to figure out if they were really coming from her mouth. Miroku looked puzzled.

"I'm... sorry..." she said. "I don't know what's wrong with me..."

"I don't know either, but maybe we should go back to the village and talk to Kaede about it."

"That's a good idea. Let's go. Kirara!"

Kirara stood and transformed in a forest of flames to her bigger form. Sango jumped on, Miroku right behind her. They rode in silence for about ten minutes until Kirara started descending towards a small hut on the edge of a village that they all recognized as Kaede's. They were greeted by the old miko as soon as they entered.

"Ah, back so soon I see," she said.

"Kaede, we have to ask you something," Sango and Miroku said together.

"What is it child? And why are ye not with Sesshomaru?"

"Kaede, we have a strange case. Sango, maybe you should tell her what happened," Miroku suggested.

Sango explained briefly what had happened, putting more detail and emphasis on the light.

"Kaede, what was that light?" Sango asked when she finished her story.

"I must ask ye something before I can be sure. Did ye love Sesshomaru?"

"Hai..." Sango muttered, blushing furiously.

She looked at Miroku. He looked somewhat hurt, but hid it quickly.

"Why does that matter?" he asked.

"Be patient! I have one more question. Do ye still love Sesshomaru?" Kaede stared at Sango.

"No way! He's a jerk along with all the other pigs in this world that call themselves men!" Sango shot. (A/N: So true!)

"In that case, I have an answer to your question. Now ye said Sesshomaru was badly wounded and ye loved him. It was your love that saved him. That light was the part of your soul that loved Sesshomaru. It healed him when he was near death. Ye say you don't love him now because that love is in him keeping him alive. But ye must go to Sesshomaru and tell him this. Tell him it is his choice, your love or his life. At this point, he cannot have both."

"Wait a second! He has a part of my _soul_ inside him!" Sango nearly shouted.

"Hai child... It allows his soul to linger in this world. Without it, he will die. Now go tell him this. He should know..."

"Kaede..." Miroku spoke for the first time in a few minutes. "I think it would be best if we rested here for the night and perhaps waited for Inuyasha and the others to return."

Kaede took one glance at Sango and nodded. She exited to another room of the hut. Sango sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. He leaned his on top of hers. She closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly. Miroku smiled as he looked down at her. This was best. Now she didn't have to worry or think. In a way, he wanted her to sleep forever.

"Both the bastards ran away!"

A silver-haired hanyou ripped open the paper door obviously in a towering temper followed by a worried looking girl holding a very bruised kitsune already wearing some bandages.

"Inuyasha, quiet! Sango's asleep! Sorry about him. Where's Kaede?"

Miroku just pointed to the room Kaede was in as Inuyasha settled himself in the darkest corner he could find. They could hear Kagome and Kaede talking to each other in worried voices. Miroku figured Shippo must have been injured in the fight. He thought it best not to ask Inuyasha at the current moment. Kagome walked in and immediately spotted Inuyasha in his lonely corner. Despite the, what most would call, danger, she walked over and sat next to him. He glared at the sky, determinedly not looking at her. She smiled up at him and turned away, though still not failing to notice his faint glance in her direction.

* * *

The sun was finally coming up. Inuyasha was glad. He was getting extremely uncomfortable with the weight on his shoulder that happened to be Kagome's head, not that he didn't like it. He got up, carefully resting her head against the wall. She gave a small grunt, but didn't stir.

He walked to the room Kaede was in. She was asleep against a wall. The healing Shippo was in the middle near the once burning fire, now only golden flares in the blackened wood. Inuyasha took a seat by the sleeping kitsune. The fading light picked up every scratch on his young face. It made Inuyasha mad; mad that he wasn't able to stop it. The memory of the battle shone in his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

"Fox Fire!" Shippo shouted.

He was fighting harder than usual, though he wasn't helping that much. He wasn't powerful enough yet, but when he got older... Inuyasha charged with Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder.

"Wind Scar!"

Naraku drew back, but Kagura swooped in and averted the Wind Scar's path to miss him. Inuyasha growled in frustration. Shippo attacked again. The Fox Fire flew straight in Naraku's face. He barely blinked but glared at the small child that dared to attack him. A tentacle flew out from Naraku's body and seized Shippo, despite his attempt to run. Shippo started trying to bite his way out of Naraku's clutches.

"I have had enough of you, child," Naraku snarled. "You are nothing but an annoyance." The tentacle tightened.

"Let him go!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And what would you do about it? You cannot use your sword without hurting the child, though I'm not sure why you care."

A light suddenly flew across Naraku's face. He looked to his left to see Kagome, bow in one hand, the other drawn back, and the string still quivering.

"Put him down, Naraku. You're here to fight us. You have no reason to kill him."

"On the contrary, why shouldn't we get rid of pests like this?" The tentacle tightened even more and Shippo gave a howl of agony.

"Kagome, help! He's crushing me!" he yelled desperately.

"Foolish child! You will die for your insolence!"

Naraku brought the tentacle to the only human-looking part of him. He reached his hand out and dug his fingers straight into Shippo's skin. He satisfyingly threw Shippo against a dead-looking tree near the edge of the courtyard when the kitsune's screams stopped.

"We are finished with our lesson for today," Naraku drawled as though he were some sort of twisted teacher.

"Oh no you don't!"

Inuyasha charged, but was forced to cover his face with his sleeve when Naraku flew away in a giant cloud of miasma. Inuyasha looked to Shippo where Kagome was already inspecting his injuries. He walked over.

"How is he?" Inuyasha asked trying not to seem like he cared too much.

"It's bad," Kagome said worriedly. "Hand me those bandages. If we don't take some precautions, he might not make it back to Kaede's. But she'll need to look at him, too."

Inuyasha handed her supplies while she fixed the kitsune up as best she could. She wrapped the worst wounds in bandages on which she had dabbed some sort of ointment. Then they were off, Kagome on Inuyasha's back carefully cradling the kitsune between them.

**END FLASHBACK**

'_How could I have let that happen?'_ Inuyasha asked himself for about the thousandth time since the battle. _'The kid looks up to me like a father and I let him get hurt like this. How? He's really starting to grow on me. Hell, even Miroku's starting to grow on me. I wish he knew how much I care. I didn't want him to get hurt, but I couldn't protect him.'_

Inuyasha looked at Shippo's sweaty face. He carefully placed a hand on the sleeping child's face. Luckily, there was no fever. Shippo's eyes suddenly sprang open. Fortunately for Inuyasha, Shippo was too delirious to notice anything that was going on around him. Nonetheless, Inuyasha quickly removed his hand.

"Hey Inuyasha," Shippo said croakily. "What's up? Is it time to go?"

"Yeah, but you're staying here," Inuyasha whispered.

"But I want to go! Kagome would let me go..."

"Trust me kid, she wouldn't. You go back to sleep."

Shippo rolled over away from Inuyasha grumbling to himself. Inuyasha smiled at him and walked back to the other room. He looked to the corner Kagome had been sleeping near, but found her gone. At that moment, two hands grabbed his shoulders. He barely kept himself from yelling.

"I knew it! You do care! Ha!"

"Kagome! What the hell was that for!"

"Youuu caaare..." she repeated over and over in a sing-song voice.

"So what..."

"Oh Inuyasha!"

She gave him a light hug from behind. He blushed slightly. Kagome went to wake the others. She and Sango whispered for a bit and Kagome walked back over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, we're going to Sesshomaru's," she said hoping Inuyasha wouldn't explode.

"Why do we wanna see him!" Inuyasha said aggressively.

"Sango needs to finish her deal. She is in his service for three more months. We're just going to escort her."

"Fine..."

Inuyasha started grumbling just like Shippo. Kagome grabbed his hand and led him out, followed by Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

* * *

Sesshomaru's giant castle came looming into view. Inuyasha skidded to a halt outside and Kirara landed. Sango reluctantly dismounted and walked towards the castle. She reached the door just as two people stepped out; Sesshomaru and Rin. Sango unwillingly bowed and looked into his unfalteringly cold eyes. He looked down at Rin. She nodded as though this was some sort of signal and walked over to Inuyasha and co.

"Leave now," Sesshomaru growled so quietly that not even Inuyasha could hear.

"I have three more months until our deal is finished," Sango said.

"You betrayed me. You will leave and take Rin with you. That is your final order."

Sango narrowed her eyes. She had given her soul to keep him alive and he was just going to kick her out like that?

"Then I have just one thing to say. Give me back my soul you bastard!"

She yelled the last part so everybody within one hundred yards could hear. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru looked confused, not knowing of the sacrifice Sango had made. Miroku, on the other hand, marched straight up to where Sesshomaru and Sango stood, wrapped an arm around her, and led her back to the group. They walked away with Sango resting her head on Miroku's shoulder and Inuyasha and Kagome giving each other worried glances.

* * *

I finally finished! I've been taking every opportunity to write some more! As a consequence, I have a LOT of homework to make up. But you guys are worth it and so is this story! I know this is still pretty sad, but I have a plan, remember? And I now know that I am definitely making a sequel! And after the last chapter, there will be a side story about what happened to Jaken! I expect it to be VERY cruel and VERY unusual. Well, PLEASE REVIEW!

Language Guide:

Kami- God

Baka- idiot or fool

Hiraikotsu- Sango's boomerang

Hanyou- half demon

Yokai- demon

Hai- yes

Kitsune- fox


	18. A Kidnap, A slap, and A Deal

Ok, I know I'm kinda being really mean in this story. So, to avoid being yelled at too much, I'm trying to update sooner so I can get to the happy ending faster! I know the happy ending seems a long way off (which it is) or like it doesn't exist at all, but I have some level of confidence that my plan will not fail! Just stay with me on this and keep reviewing! I will not disappoint you in the end! (I hope...) Time for reviews again!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story and my brain. Life's a bitch...

**Nightfall2525-** I know it's not right. Sesshy's being really mean at the moment. We shall make him pay later! MUAHAHAHAHA! Actually, I couldn't do that to my Sesshy! So we'll just make him drink loads of coffee and be done with it! Lol

**Mistress WaiKiki-** Ouch indeed... But I had to do it. And the "give me back my soul" thing more confused him than hurt him. It would probably have the same effect on me. I think you'll like this chapter though! Review!

**RavenXBeastboy-** Her pen name is Jackalobe. She's got two stories if you wanna read them! I think they're good! Just make sure you stick with this story, too! Enjoy!

**youkosangohiei-** Yay! I'm not predictable or my mother anymore! booming chorus of Hallelujah in the background And don't worry, it'll get better! I've gawts a plan right up here in me's nawgin! That was weird... Oh well! Enjoy!

**xrandii-** You're welcome! Sorry, but I can't think of anything to say right now. I'm having a minor crisis right now and it's affecting my brain.

**AngelAbove-** Yay! I love it when my stories actually reach somebody, in a manner of speaking. I know exactly what you mean. I cried when I wrote this. And I'm sort of the leader of my friends, too. We wouldn't call it that, but when someone has a problem, they always go to me. I help my friends with their crushes and inter friend related problems. We have a lot of those. I didn't have a birthday party because everybody kept telling me they hated each other. I never show any emotion around them. I'm afraid to say there are a lot more twists in this chapter. It's kinda sad. I cried a bit and I think you'll know which part. I hope to see more reviews! Enjoy the chapter!

**RECAP:**

**Sango narrowed her eyes. She had given her soul to keep him alive and he was just going to kick her out like that?**

"**Then I have just one thing to say. Give me back my soul you bastard!"**

**She yelled the last part so everybody within one hundred yards could hear. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru looked confused, not knowing of the sacrifice Sango had made. Miroku, on the other hand, marched straight up to where Sesshomaru and Sango stood, wrapped an arm around her, and led her back to the group. They walked away with Sango resting her head on Miroku's shoulder and Inuyasha and Kagome giving each other worried glances.**

On with the show!

Kagome screamed as a twenty foot tree came falling straight at her. Inuyasha intervened at the last second struggling to keep it suspended above the two of them.

"Kagome, run! Hurry!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome limped away on her already injured leg. Inuyasha dived out when he was sure she was out of harm's way and the tree landed right where they had just been with a loud thud. Almost everyone had an injury except the yokai they were fighting. Even the newest member, Rin, was harboring a sprained ankle. The yokai wouldn't come out of the shadows; instead, it manipulated things from afar. That's how the tree had fallen. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome, can you see it? Can you see the jewel shards?" he asked, hoping her strange sixth sense could help them leave with their lives.

"Inuyasha, it's too faint. It's somewhere over there," she pointed to the darkest part of the forest, "but I don't think you'll be able to hit it-"

"Then what do you want me to do!"

"Let me finish! You won't be able to hit it from here. We need to lure it out of hiding."

"I'm on it. Miroku!"

Miroku came to where they were sitting, his staff at the ready glancing in every direction.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" he asked.

"It's fighting from the shadows with jewel shards. We need you to suck it out with the wind tunnel," Inuyasha replied.

"I'm on it." His left hand went to unwrap the prayer beads.

"Wait!" Inuyasha grabbed his arm. "Do not suck it in! We can't lose those shards."

Miroku nodded and a second later, there was a giant black hole in his hand. The trees were creaking and bending towards them, but Miroku kept it open.

"It's working!" Kagome said. "The jewel shards are coming nearer!"

Their momentary victory was suddenly halted as a tree came into the path of the wind tunnel with a quick slash of light. Miroku was about to close the wind tunnel, when Inuyasha darted forward and jumped right into the tree, punching it into two pieces, one flying to the side, the other forcing Miroku to duck, but still missing him.

"Miroku, stop!" Kagome yelled, sensing the jewel shards close.

A second later, a girl flew out of the trees and landed before them. She looked about twelve. She had blonde hair and a long, black kimono with a blood red obi. They also noticed a large amount of jewel shards in her forehead. She was glaring at the group from her place on the ground.

"So now that you've finally come out of the shadows, I see we've been fighting a little girl," Inuyasha spat coldly.

"I am not a little girl!" she argued.

"Whatever."

Inuyasha moved his hand to the hilt of Tetsusaiga, but Kagome stopped him.

"Why were you attacking us?" Kagome asked calmly.

"That's none of your business!" the girl yelled and several trees uprooted themselves.

Suddenly the girl let out a barely audible cry and the top half of her body fell to the right while the bottom fell to the left. When everything cleared, Sango stood by the girl's skeleton with jewel shards in her hand. The group was staring at her. She deafly handed the jewel shards to Kagome.

"Let's go," she said and started walking.

Everyone glanced at each other and followed, eyes focused on the ground. A full month later and Sango still had not recovered from Sesshomaru. She showed no mercy in battles to relieve the pressure and she never slept more than a few hours each night. She wouldn't open up to anyone, not even Kagome, and she snapped at everyone who pressed the subject, even Miroku. It seemed she had become a lost cause.

Sesshomaru finished another thick volume from his enormous library. For a month he had been trying to find out what Sango's final words to him had meant. In his mind it made no sense. That is why he had been consulting all the books collected through generations of inu taiyokai. None had given him a sufficient answer.

Suddenly, the door to the large room began to open. He stopped searching for another promising book for his current situation to look and see who it was. It was Shizuka. She had a tray with her.

"Your afternoon tea, sir," she said with a small bow. He ignored her and continued his search. "Excuse me, but wouldn't it be easier to just ask her?" He shot her an icy glare with a flash of red in his eyes. "Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama! I had no right!"

"Put these in the read pile," he ordered harshly, gesturing to a stack of books taller than his desk.

Shizuka nodded. She lifted the books with difficulty and placed them in a far corner of the room. She then exited, shutting the door quietly. Sesshomaru continued looking. One book in particular caught his eye. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. It had no title. It was bound in handsome navy blue velvet. He removed it from its bottom shelf and examined it. He sniffed it. The scent was familiar, but he couldn't be sure.

He opened it and the first two words on the page were enough to knock the memory back into him. The book was his father's. He read a bit more and discovered that it was a journal. It started the day that his parents met. He skimmed through it, sipping his tea. There was an entry near the end that caught his eye.

_The panther demons are still attempting to take our lands. Undoubtedly, my new-born son, Sesshomaru, will have to deal with them when it comes his time to rule. They caught us off guard yesterday with an ambush on the castle grounds. They nearly killed me when a light surrounded me and I felt a strange warmth. It seemed to find its way inside me, filling all the gashes in my body. I saw my mate, Chizuru, at the gate to the castle. She looked pale. But, suddenly, my wounds disappeared and I was able to fight again. We overcame them before the sun reached its peak._

_A servant informed me that Chizuru was ill. I went to see her. She described to me a light that engulfed her body. It seemed similar to the light that saved my life. She said she started to feel faint when it disappeared. I thought there might be a connection. I traveled the country for the better part of the past two days. What I learned astonished me._

_The light was Chizuru's love for me. It was a piece of her soul. She had unconsciously given it to save me. I had the choice to give her soul back and lose my life or, the more selfish choice, to keep her soul and my life. I realize now that Chizuru loves me more than I love her. I am going to tell her when she is better._

Sesshomaru stopped there. This explained everything; what Sango had meant; what the light had been; and why Sango had seemed different. This rose a new conflict. What should he do? He knew he had to talk to Sango.

Shizuka was doing dishes in the kitchen. She looked up just in time to see a silver and crimson blur dash into the forest. A knowing smirk dawned her face. She silently resumed her chores.

The group sat around the campfire. Well, all except Sango. She sat against a nearby tree. Inuyasha was complaining about how weak humans were and how they shouldn't be resting. He stopped when Kagome threatened him with the "S" word. He fell into a light doze while Miroku kept watch. However, Miroku too grew weary. He drifted off. Kagome stayed up for awhile worrying about Sango.

Sango was focused on the campfire with an empty stare. She seemed almost hollow like a log. It once held life until being cut down. That was Sango alright. Kagome fell asleep with thoughts of Sango still filling her head.

Sango gaze intently at the flames. She couldn't sleep. She hadn't been able to for a month now. If she had supposedly lost all traces of love for him, why did she still think about him all the time? She hoped her friends were asleep as silent tears began to stream down her face.

She suddenly let out a muffled scream as someone wrapped a hand around her waist, covering her mouth. Inuyasha sprang back to life, his sensitive ears picking up the commotion. However, he had no time to react, for, as soon as he had recovered from his slumber, he found that Sango was gone.

(A/N: This was such a good place to end it, but it was too short. So you get to hear more. Who knows who Sango's "kidnapper" is? I DO! I think...)

Sango struggled to free herself from her captor who was now carrying her bridal style. She was clawing at the hand covering her mouth, her eyes squinted shut. The wind was rushing past every inch of her body. It felt oddly familiar. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the handsome face of Sesshomaru. She gasped, but it was not audible with his hand still covering her mouth.

He stopped in a small clearing. They could hear the sound of running water nearby. Sango was dropped, barely landing on her feet. She tried to run the moment she was free, but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and threw her down on a stump. She sat and pouted, arms crossed, like a child that didn't get their way. She waited for Sesshomaru to talk. He just stood there, rather happy to see her again. He knew she would talk eventually. Sure enough...

"What do you want now!" she yelled at him. She was trying to make as much noise as possible in the darkness so that Inuyasha would pick up the sound and find her.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He couldn't exactly just say, "Well, I found out I'm currently harboring a piece of your soul. Do want it back?" Yeah right. She saved him the trouble.

"Let me guess. You found out what I meant, right? You finally figured it out." He nodded. "And?"

"And what?"

Her heart grew wings at the sound of his voice. But the feeling quickly faded, being replaced with anger at how dense he was.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AND WHAT!' YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE!"

He flinched at the loud noise, but then felt ashamed. He had no clue what to do.

"Well?" Sango pushed. "And don't you dare say 'Well what?'"

"I don't know."

Those words had never been spoken be him. He had always been sure of everything. Nothing could shake his views. But now, he was truly clueless.

"You don't know?" Sango asked in a forced calm voice, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks again. "How can you not know?" Her voice got louder with each word. "I can't believe you! How do you get off being so ignorant!"

Then she did something she had never done. She slapped him. They both looked surprised. Sesshomaru deafly touched the red handprint on his face. Somehow, it hurt more than every battle he had ever fought, maybe even combined. He left the clearing.

Sango stared at the place he had been standing as though he was still there. After a minute, several people entered the clearing, ready for battle. Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga, Kagome had her bow in hand, Miroku was fingering the prayer beads around his hand, and Shippo was standing near Rin with all his trinkets. Kagome lowered her weapon as she saw that there was no enemy. She noticed Sango's expression. It was unreadable, but Kagome knew what it meant. She dropped everything and walked to her friend.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded, suddenly coming back to life with a burst of tears. Kagome gave her friend a sympathetic hug.

"Go," Kagome whispered.

This simple word alerted Sango to what she had to do. She nodded again and raced off in the direction that Sesshomaru had gone.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked stupidly.

"Oh Inuyasha."

Kagome gave him a light hug, glad that her relationship with him wasn't as complicated as Sango and Sesshomaru. She started scratching him behind one of his dog ears. He looked angry, but Kagome knew he liked it.

Sango sprinted through the forest as best she could in a skirt. She was determined to find Sesshomaru, even though she had nothing with which to track him and he could be miles away by now. An idea suddenly struck her. She veered off the course she had been taking.

Her numb body carried her to her destination. As she walked out of the trees, she saw a figure across a river. It was Sesshomaru. He looked up. Sango instantaneously felt guilty. It was the most emotion she had ever seen on him. He had the same hard expression, but the moonlight showed him to be crying. She had made Sesshomaru cry. After all the ice had melted away, Sesshomaru was revealed to be normal after all. He stood when he say Sango. He was about to run.

"Sesshomaru, wait! I'm sorry!" she yelled at him.

He looked back for a moment. Sango smiled thinking all was right with the world. Then, Sesshomaru darted into the trees leaving her alone once again. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't go back to her friends. She needed to get away. She started walking, letting her feet carry her. It seemed all hope was now lost.

Sesshomaru looked back to make sure Sango hadn't followed him. Maybe he shouldn't have run. He was scared. He couldn't figure anything out anymore. His mind was overwhelmed. Sango had made him experience so many unfamiliar emotions. He had never felt tears, nor love, nor need for a certain person to be near.

He suddenly felt a huge gust of wind. He covered his eyes to keep dirt out and when he opened them, a young woman tucking a feather into her short ponytail stood before him. He wiped away as much of the tears as he could before she spoke.

"Naraku has been watching you, Sesshomaru. I hear that you have become infatuated with that young taijiya," Kagura said, a tone of jealousy all too obvious in her voice. "We know about your situation. Naraku has a deal for you if you come with me."

"And at what cost does this deal come?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing not to accept a deal from Naraku too rashly.

"Naraku has told me nothing. He simply ordered me to bring you back with me."

"Fine."

Kagura stared at him for a moment, apparently not thinking it would be that easy. When she recovered, she plucked a feather from her hair and it transformed. She got on waiting for Sesshomaru to do the same. He did.

He was truly desperate now to accept help from Naraku. He knew this could be a trap and it probably was, but he was willing to risk anything to get Sango back. They raced through the night sky, swerving around trees, shifting height for favorable winds.

"Cover your nose," Kagura called as they approached what looked like a giant, dark bubble.

Sesshomaru obscured his airways with his sleeve as they flew straight into the bubble. There were thick clouds of indigo smog. Sesshomaru was squinting his burning eyes. Kagura seemed used to this. They soared closer and closer to the ground.

"Jump," Kagura said.

They both jumped off and the feather transformed back. Kagura reconnected the feather with her hair, not failing to get a better look at the gorgeous yokai before her. Sesshomaru noticed this. Admittedly, he did find her somewhat attractive, but the fact that she came from Naraku's flesh made her seem a bit more unappealing.

She turned and started walking. Sesshomaru hesitantly followed. There was only thing making him go through with this. He gritted his teeth and told himself over and over that it was for Sango. Only that could have made him walk through the doors to Naraku's castle.

It started with a dingy entrance hall. Mold was growing everywhere and the were a few small holes in the wood. They walked forward to a railing and looked down. There were many floors below the one they were on. It seemed like an endless pity. The floors were lit by torches and yet they faded as they went farther down.

Suddenly, Kagura jumped. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. Should he follow? He closed his eyes, told himself one more time that it was for Sango, and leaped. He was gliding down what felt like hundreds of feet. His speed was increasing as he rushed toward the bottom. He could see it now. Kagura was standing there on a stretch of damp floor. He landed as she started walking through a hallway to the side. He could smell old corpses and rotting flesh.

They walked to the end of the hallway where firelight gleamed. Kagura stopped at the entrance and gestured him inside. He walked through and Naraku sat with his back facing Sesshomaru, admiring some sort of icon on the wall.

"I've been expecting you, Sesshomaru," he said casually. He gestured and a stone wall slammed in front of the door, blocking all noises. Kagura cussed outside, her chance to eavesdrop ruined. "You must really care for the taijiya if you are desperate enough to accept my help." Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"You know, this castle and the land surrounding it was once the capital," Naraku stated vaguely. "The shogun resided in this very room. It was a hiding place from the daimyo. They were afraid everything would be overturned and they would be killed if they were found. All but the shogun and the emperor were slaughtered due to a leak of information about the location of their hiding place. This castle was attacked the night of the move. The attackers were shocked when they arrived to the corpses of all the staff lying everywhere in the castle. I've cleaned the place up a bit, but alas, you cannot remove the stench of death. "

"What about the deal?" Sesshomaru asked, though it was not intended as a question. "I am not here for a history lesson."

"Of course." Naraku moved from the wall to reveal the icon. Sesshomaru eyed it with distaste. "These are the names of every man killed, written in their own blood. You'd be surprised at some of the names on there. Anyway, back to our little deal. I will be making the terms and conditions. The taijiya gets the piece of her soul back if you kill Inuyasha."

"How do you intend to get her soul back?"

"By using one of these." He pulled something out of his sleeve. It looked to be a small pink crystal. "This is shard of the Shikon jewel. You need to place it in the skin above her heart. This should free her of the spell."

Unnoticed by Sesshomaru, Naraku cut his finger and let a drop of blood run over the fragment. The piece seemed to flash, but it merely looked like it came from the flames still flickering on the walls.

"So what do you say, Sesshomaru? Do we have a deal?" Naraku asked.

Sesshomaru took the shard and nodded once. Naraku smiled and clapped twice. The door sprung open. They saw Kagura jump back, but ignored her.

"Kagura," Naraku said, "escort our guest outside the grounds."

Kagura nodded. Sesshomaru followed her out of the castle and outside the grounds, beyond the barrier. Kagura disappeared towards the barrier with a short, "Good bye, Sesshomaru," and Sesshomaru started on what was sure to be a long and hard journey. He found Inuyasha's scent within a few minutes.

He didn't want to do this. He had never actually wanted to kill his brother. To him, their relationship was sibling rivalry that got a bit out of control. This was going to cause a lot of trouble.

Naraku laughed. Sesshomaru's mind must have been very clouded if he had not guessed from the start that this was some sort of trick. It was going to be fun to watch Sesshomaru fall at the hands of the woman he loves. Naraku laughed again.

FINISHED! The end sucked. You all know what's gonna happen. It's too obvious. Wow. I just realized how much stuff happened in this chapter… Kewel! Now, I have an important message. I'M GOING ON SUMMER VACATION! I'm going to Europe for two weeks so my next update may be a little late. I have a feeling it's gonna be good, though. PLEASE REVIEW!

PS I just thought you people should know that if you want a longer reply, write a longer review! Give me something that makes me think! Ok, I'm done.

Language Guide:

Yokai- demon

Inu- dog

Taiyokai- demon lord

Taijiya- demon slayer


	19. Hiding

I'm back! I'm so sorry for taking so long! You see, I told you about my trip to Europe, but then my sister went on a week long trip, and she's the only one that knows the password to this computer. Then the electricity went down on the second day of her trip, and the computer went down with it, so I've had three weeks with no computer! Next, I was so busy taking care of my summer reading! Then I started two camps and they take up the whole day! And I just plain couldn't figure out how to start this chapter. This is going to be totally crazy. Just a warning, there will be twists, bloodshed, fear, and a hell of a lot of sarcasm! Enjoy! And I would like to thank **NellaFire** for giving me my 100th review! And I would like to thank everyone for helping me get there! THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but who cares! There's a guy at my school that's much hotter! Well, no he's not, but at least he's 3-D!

**Nightfall2525-** Ok, what happens next is kinda complicated. There are way too many emotions flying around in this story. If I had known I was gonna write this much drama in this story, I wouldn't have started it! And no, Naraku doesn't want Sango. I can't say much more without spoiling the chapter! Just read and you'll find out!

**Mistress WaiKiki-** Yes, my ideas amaze me, too. I have no clue where I get this stuff. I'm surprised no one has reviewed and told me how upset they were about me supposedly killing off Inu! Well, now it's too late 'cuz that's gonna be taken care of in this chapter. R&R!

**youkosangohiei-** Well, I must say no one's ever called me "little missy" before. And I'll take the bossiness as a sign that you must really like this story! And it was sorta impossible to update before I left because I updated right before I went to the airport. Sorry! I hope this makes up for it!

**blonde-** I am definitely not stopping there! I'm gonna have my happy ending, then a sequel! And Naraku is a bastard. And Kagome's not gonna purify the shard. But I do have some good news! And it has nothing to do with car insurance! (I can't drive anyway.) Naraku will not get his way! You may have to wait for the next chapter to find out, though. R&R!

**NellaFire-** Yeah, he's gonna do it, Sango and Fluffy will be together in the end, and I've been thinking about the Miroku-Shizuka thing for a long time now! I'm trying to get them back in the story, but I need to find a logical way to bring them together! Suggestions? And thanks again for my 100th review!

**Sesshomaru is mine-** I know what you mean! I read in a couple fics and I was like "WTF?" When I decided to put it in my story, I had to find a way to imagine it myself. Difficult, but doable. And I didn't go to Germany. Just England, Scotland, and France. My family heritage is half German, though! Does that count?

**AngelAbove-** Thank god! I need some ideas! You can make them as detailed as you want! I think it would be nice to here more reviewer suggestions. I have no clue what the masses like. And sorry I ended it like that! It was actually longer than usual, though. I hope this chapter's better!

**annabanana-** Sorry, but I don't do lemon. After this story ends, there will be a sequel where they already have a child, but there's not actually gonna be lemon in any of the stories. Sorry!

**Katie-** Sorry for making you suffer! I've been really busy with everything. And if you liked the emotion, wait 'til you see how much is in this chapter! Hope this makes up for everything!

**GothOnTheInside824-** Yeah, I ended it there, but here's the rest! Yay! This is probably gonna be another way freaky chapter. It gets pretty intense. Keep reviewing!

**RECAP:**

"**Kagura," Naraku said, "escort our guest outside the grounds."**

**Kagura nodded. Sesshomaru followed her out of the castle and outside the grounds, beyond the barrier. Kagura disappeared towards the barrier with a short, "Good bye, Sesshomaru," and Sesshomaru started on what was sure to be a long and hard journey. He found Inuyasha's scent within a few minutes.**

**He didn't want to do this. He had never actually wanted to kill his brother. To him, their relationship was sibling rivalry that got a bit out of control.**

**This was going to cause a lot of trouble.**

**Naraku laughed. Sesshomaru's mind must have been very clouded if he had not guessed from the start that this was some sort of trick. It was going to be fun to watch Sesshomaru fall at the hands of the woman he loves. Naraku laughed again.**

That damn Naraku! On with the show!

* * *

"Sango, are you sure you want to do this?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I just need to be alone for awhile. I will meet you in Kaede's village in a few weeks. You can find me in my village until then," Sango replied.

Kagome nodded. Sango gave her a hug. She hugged everyone in the group, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo, reaching Rin last.

"Are you going to go make up with Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked hopefully.

"No, Rin-chan. Sesshomaru and I have realized that we can't be together," Sango said gently, though it wasn't entirely the truth.

"But Sesshomaru-sama and Sango-chan love each other!" Rin argued.

Sango looked down at the girl with sad eyes and a smile plastered on her face. She gave Rin one last hug and mounted Kirara. She took a final look at the group facing her before Kirara took to the skies.

* * *

Sesshomaru's blood was boiling. He was close now. Inuyasha's scent was burning in his nostrils. He broke through one last clump of trees and the group of

five stood before him.

'_Wait a minute,'_ Sesshomaru thought. _'Five? There should be six. Where is Sango?'_ His thoughts were interrupted as an angry shout drifted to his ears.

"What are you doing here!" Inuyasha yelled. He vaguely saw Kagome usher Rin and Shippo into a hiding place in the woods.

"I have come to kill you," Sesshomaru breathed.

"You haven't managed to yet! What makes you think you can now!"

"Silence! I will kill you!" _'For Sango…'_ he added to himself.

Inuyasha scoffed as he drew Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru, likewise, drew his sword. The two brothers stood there for a moment. Then, simultaneously, they attacked. There were many flashes of light and clashes of metal. One could not even tell what was happening until Inuyasha flew back with a gash in his chest as long as his arm. Sesshomaru stood with a cut near the end of his mouth. It was slowly dribbling blood.

Kagome was the first to run over to Inuyasha. His eyes were closed and his breathing, shallow and raspy. Miroku too rushed to his friends side after making sure that Sesshomaru was not about to attack.

"Inuyasha!" whispered Kagome as she felt his forehead. He was becoming feverish. "Inuyasha wake up!"

She let out something between a gasp and a scream as something cold and sharp grazed her back. Sesshomaru was holding Tokijin directly between her shoulder blades above her spine.

"Move," he commanded threateningly.

Kagome struggled with herself for a moment. Then Miroku lashed out his staff at the ready, but Sesshomaru kicked him back with a horrible CRUNCH. It sounded as if his nose had broken. He lay on the ground with blood seeping onto the soil below.

"Move," Sesshomaru repeated more menacingly.

Kagome battled within. She would never forgive herself if she let Inuyasha die, but she knew Inuyasha would never forgive her if she died.

"Kagome," Inuyasha choked, "listen to him. Get out of the way…" He shuddered, his eyes still closed.

"No, I wont-" she took a deep breath, "-I won't let you die." The point of the sword moved closer to her skin, and she involuntarily moved forward.

"As touching as this is," Sesshomaru began, "my patience is short and I have other business to attend to. Onna, move or I shall kill you both."

Inuyasha made to force Kagome out of the way, but something flew full-speed at Sesshomaru and he was forced withdraw his weapon to block it. The thing flew back towards the sun and was eclipsed in the light. Next a figure was separating itself from the glow. It was soon realized to be Sango on Kirara.

Sesshomaru turned back to where the stubborn Kagome had been trying to protect Inuyasha. However, his distraction had given her time to draw her weapon, and an arrow was now hovering inches in front of Sesshomaru's face. Meanwhile, Sango had landed a few yards away from the commotion.

"It's over, Sesshomaru," said Kagome.

He looked to either side of him. Sango had dismounted and stood a few yards away. She had Hiraikotsu prepared to strike with her free hand fingering the hilt of her katana; but wait. He could easily win this fight. He was facing two humans and not just humans; women. He privately laughed.

"It is far from over," he said with a hint of amusement all too evident. "I can easily take on two onna ningen… And do you really think that arrow can hurt me?" he added to Kagome.

She looked very indignant and made to remark, but Sango interrupted, "Kagome is not an ordinary human and nor am I. Kagome, show him."

Kagome let her arrow fly. A pink light surrounded it, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened in alarm and even fright. It was too late to react as the arrow pierced him directly in the middle of his armor. Cracks winged their way away from the opening. Piece by piece the shield that encased him fell away until, at last, the

whole thing hit the ground. Blood was spattering from where the arrow was now sticking through his crimson-stained hakama. He raised a clawed hand to the arrow and tried to pull it out. It wouldn't budge. The harder he pulled, the more it seemed to want to stay in. He left it.

"So she is a miko," Sesshomaru said quietly more to himself.

He looked up. Kagome had drawn another arrow and had pointed it directly over his heart with shaking hands. Sango was now walking closer.

"Kagome," she called, "don't let him move."

Kagome nodded over her shoulder and focused all senses on her enemy, trying to steady her trembling bow. Sango was only a few feet away, bending over Miroku. She turned him over so that she could inspect his bleeding nose. It was bent horribly out of its original shape and he looked paler from the amount of blood lost through it.

Sango lifted him into a sitting position. She hoisted him over her shoulder and walked over to Kirara. Sango rested Miroku on Kirara's back, still unconscious. She then moved to Inuyasha, keeping a cold eye on Sesshomaru as she did so. He was following her every move carefully with an expression unreadable to even one as practiced as Sango. She lifted Inuyasha and rested him on Kirara also.

She then strode over to the forest, bent over a plant, and whispered something inaudible to all on the path, including Sesshomaru. She turned back around to very confused looks, some possibly she had gone insane to start talking to bushes, but all was explained as Rin and Shippo clambered out of their hideaway in the shrubbery.

Rin was holding something very tightly in her fist. She looked scared and wouldn't take her eyes off of Sesshomaru. She walked up to Sesshomaru rather bravely for the expression on her face. However, when she reached him, she looked as weary and frightened as could be. She thrust her fist out at him, not looking at his face, and he held both his hands out under her clenched one to receive whatever she was offering him. She dropped it.

It looked like a small stone doll, but, before Sesshomaru had time to examine it, Rin muttered in a quiet voice, "Good bye, Sesshomaru-sama." The second her words had ended, there was a huge _POING!_ A few wisps of smoke cleared and Sesshomaru was struggling to remove his hands from underneath the doll, now bigger than his head. He saw Sango climb onto Kirara a few feet away, and Kagome was stashing her weapon.

"Peel the spell scroll to remove it," Rin said in that same sad voice, still not looking directly at Sesshomaru.

She was then seized around the waist by Kagome and they were both lifted into the air by Shippo, who had transformed into a giant pink bubble. Kirara took off seconds after this. Sesshomaru looked from Rin to Sango until they were out of sight.

* * *

Sango searched for where, she knew, the perfect hiding place would be. She spotted it, a wide, curving river with an enormous waterfall at its base, that she was aware, concealed a cave. She looked slightly to the right and saw what remained of her home. She remembered coming to play and train near this waterfall quite often when she was very little. They landed about ten yards up stream of the natural beauty. Kagome landed a few feet away after Shippo had transformed back.

"We need to walk through the water so our scent will disappear and Sesshomaru won't be able to track us," Sango said. "Smells disappear in water," Sango explained to Kagome's confused expression.

"But Sango, where are we going?" Kagome asked as she set Rin on the ground.

"You see that waterfall?" Kagome nodded. "There's a cave behind it that I used to play in. My village is on the other side of those trees." She pointed indirectly.

Kagome gave Sango a look that clearly said, "You're a genius!" They walked through a shallow area near the bank, the water just below their knees. Inuyasha and Miroku were still unconscious, riding Kirara. Shippo and Rin had also boarded the giant neko.

They reached the foot of the waterfall within three minutes. Kagome looked at Sango as though questioning where they were to go next.

"They entrance is on the other side of the water," Sango answered. "Kirara is the only one with the strength to pull all of us through."

"Oh, come on! We could easily walk through this!" Kagome said undoubtedly. She started walking, but drew back when her foot came to rest on nothing.

"I don't think we could swim it, though," Sango said, amused. "The drop is about eight feet deep. Come here…"

They situated themselves to hang around Kirara's neck. Using much of her strength, Kirara pulled them around the cascade of liquid where there was an inlet in the rock. Sango and Kagome both climbed awkwardly out of the water while Shippo and Rin both hopped into the small, rocky shelter. It was wet and mossy, making it difficult to get Inuyasha and Miroku off without slipping and letting them fall to a watery grave. They compensated by having Kagome steady Sango while she unloaded the two men. Once this was managed, Kirara hopped onto the rock and untransformed, and everyone conscious looked at Sango once more.

"This way," she said, turning to her left.

They dragged Inuyasha and Miroku across the moss and reached another gap in the rock. It looked like a small water slide. Small holes about a foot of the way down formed jets where water seeped down the glassy-smooth surface. Sango lowered herself to the entrance.

"I'll go down first," Sango stated. "Send Inuyasha when I tell you it's okay. Then send Miroku. Shippo, Kirara, and Rin, you two will be next, but one at a time, okay?" (They nodded simultaneously) "And Kagome you should come last."

"Sango," Kagome started worriedly, "are you sure this is safe? What if there are yokai in the cave?"

"I'm sure, Kagome. And no yokai would hide anywhere near a taijiya village even if it was destroyed." With that, Sango slid down before Kagome could make anymore objections. There was a splash.

"Sango! Are you alright!"

"I'm fine!" Sango's echoing voice came up through the tunnel. "I forgot to tell you. There's a puddle down here which is why I had to go first. Go ahead and send Inuyasha!"

Kagome did as she was told. She readied him in front of the cavern, took a deep breath, and pushed him down. He almost seemed to float down with the dark surface below him nearly invisible until he himself faded into the darkness. There was a rustle of water, but no splash as had happened with Sango. She seemed to have stopped him before he hit. As soon as Sango gave the okay, Kagome sent Miroku and the same thing happened.

Shippo and Rin went down, followed by Kirara, and finally, Kagome was the only person left in the inlet. She took a deep breath as though about to dive into a pool and let herself go. She fell down the tube closing her eyes as tight as possible. It really did feel like a water slide one might find at an amusement park. At last, she felt two hands grab her legs, and she came to an abrupt halt.

She opened her eyes and saw Sango smiling below her. The water came up to her waist. It wasn't so much a puddle than a small lake in itself. Kagome smiled back and lowered herself into the small pool. They both climbed out to where Inuyasha and Miroku laid. Rin was wringing out her ponytail and Shippo was wringing out his tail. The sight made both women giggle slightly.

"So, where to next? Or is this it?" Kagome asked.

"I assure you, it is much more spectacular than this," Sango said grabbing Miroku and preparing to drag him once more. "Kagome, hand me one of those light sticks you keep."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha as well and handed Sango a flashlight, and they all followed Sango through a sort of maze. The cave was so extensive that it was amazing that Sango could find her way through the many chambers after all these years.

"It's just up ahead," said Sango after about their eighth right turn.

They came to yet another archway, and Sango went in first. As each entered, she smiled satisfyingly at the astonished looks on everyone's face. They stood in a huge crystal-lined cavern the size of a small cathedral. It glowed with a wonderfully dancing radiance. There were numerous passages along the walls that quickly faded into darkness with no light to illuminate them. There was a hole in the ceiling that seemed to stretch for miles upward that would allow smoke from a fire to escape and also formed a spotlight in the middle of the room.

"This is amazing!" Rin exclaimed, giggling joyfully at the echo her voice made.

"It's beautiful…" Kagome breathed.

Sango let the satisfaction sink in before saying, "Kagome, do you have any bedding in your bag?"

"Yes. I have a few blankets."

Kagome rummaged through her yellow sack and pulled out three blankets with various designs. She handed them to Sango, and Sango laid them out on top of each other near the middle of the cave. She hauled Miroku onto one side and Kagome followed. The two bleeding males now rested just outside the light shining from the sky above.

"So we've got our hiding place, now what?" Kagome questioned.

"Now Shippo and I should get fire wood for tonight and Rin should assist you in taking care of these guys." Sango gestured to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Inuyasha will have to stay here if Sesshomaru is really so determined to kill him. It should be easy while he's injured, but when he heals… Well, we'll see."

"You be careful, too," Kagome said taking Sango by the arm. "And take a flashlight."

Sango took the thing in Kagome's hand and walked out of the cave with Shippo at her heels. Kagome bent over Inuyasha.

"Are they ok?" Rin asked.

"They'll need some bandages, but I think I can fix them," Kagome replied with a smile.

Rin watched her bind Inuyasha's great wound, handing her materials when needed. She sprayed something on a scratch on his face and put a band aid over it. She got a bit squeamish when it came to resetting Miroku's nose. It made a noise possibly louder than when it had broken in the first place. Kagome felt their foreheads.

"They have horrible fevers," Kagome remarked with fright.

She rummaged up some towels from her bag and wet them, placing the burning foreheads of each. Rin looked on with a subtle horrified and shocked glare. Her mouth was poised open as though she was about to say something, though nothing came out. At last, she seemed to find her voice.

"How could Sesshomaru-sama have done this?" Rin asked.

"Has he never let you come along to battles with him?" Kagome said.

"No."

Kagome paused, not wanting to tell the poor girl her views of the taiyokai. "Listen, Rin," she began gently, deciding a change of subject would be best, "we need some, more water. I used too much on the towels. Could you go down to the river and fetch some?"

Rin nodded in a daze. Kagome handed two bottles and another flashlight.

"I'm sure Sango marked the walls. Use them to find your way out."

Rin nodded again and started walking. She took one last glance back and saw Kagome bending over Inuyasha again. She stopped for a moment with her eyes focused forward again.

"I miss Sesshomaru-sama," she muttered before continuing.

* * *

Sesshomaru cursed under his breath after abandoning what felt like his thousandth attempt to free himself. It was useless. He had fallen for the trick and, thus, succumbed to the kitsune's magic. He felt like a fool. The burning anger at himself spread throughout his body, and he could feel his claws seeping poison, but he didn't care at the moment. It was the only form of release he had right now.

Suddenly, he felt the weight being lifted. He looked up to see the doll melting on top of his hand. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? The poison was melting the stone! He quickly urged the poison up the doll towards the spell scroll. It appeared as though cables had sliced through the paper. Blotches of green oozed away from the wire-like cuts leaving everything behind them burned off until the whole thing had disappeared.

He lifted his hands from the mass of melted stone and let the poison run through his fingers a bit longer to clear away the slime. Then he lifted his head to the skies and sniffed. He inhaled Sango's wonderful scent and followed it's direction. It was easy to track since there was little variation in their flight. In about five minutes, he reached a long sweeping river. He sniffed a little more and found the spot where they landed but the scent disappeared from there.

He stared at the point, confused, though his face didn't show it. He looked around and spotted a figure halfway between him and a large waterfall. A closer look made him realize, with a pang of guilt, that it was Rin. At that moment, she too looked up and saw him. Her face held a look of fear and possibly shame.

She didn't know what to do. Should she run? And if so, where to? Back to the cave or in another direction to confuse him? Or should she run up to him and hug him? After all, she missed him so much. She went with her only instinct.

She dropped the bottle and the flashlight on the bank and slowly started walking towards the white-clad yokai. She reached after what seemed hours or days and looked up at his emotionless face. Her eyes watered and she wrapped her fragile arms around his left leg. She barely came above his knee, but nothing could break her grip at that moment. She wept silently into his puffy pants. (A/N: **I LOVE THE PUFFY PANTS!**)

He bent down to level himself with her, and still she clung on. He gently embraced the sobbing girl and stroked her long brown hair. He felt her crying cease after awhile. She looked up into his golden orbs with a penetrating stare and spoke at last.

"I missed you, Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered.

"I missed you, too, Rin," Sesshomaru replied honestly.

"Did you miss, Sango-chan?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I did. I love her. That's one reason why I came here."

"Were you going to make up with her?"

Sesshomaru thought of how he should word this to the little girl. Sango clearly hadn't told her what was really happening.

"What I came to do is along those lines."

"She will be so happy! I know she misses you, too! But... Sesshomaru-sama… Why did you attack your brother and the hentai hoshi?"

He looked away for a moment and decided not to answer. He had tried so hard to keep her away from battles and bloodshed, but his attempts had caught up with him at last.

"Where is Sango?"

"She has gone with Shippo-kun to get firewood! I'll help you find her!"

Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and led him through the forest calling Sango's name. Finally, they came to the edge of a clearing on the other side of which Sango and Shippo were bending down in pursuit of a few twigs for kindling.

"Sango-chan! Look who is here!" Rin exclaimed.

Sango looked up smiling, but as soon as she spotted Sesshomaru, her face drained of all color and she looked suddenly hollow. Rin was still beaming and Sango attempted a weak grin.

"Shippo, Rin, I'll meet you two in the hiding place," Sango said as more of an order than a statement.

The two nodded and left the clearing. Sango and Sesshomaru were alone. There was a tense silence that Sango broke.

"Why did you come?"

* * *

YES! I FINISHED! This has taken me so long. I would also like to say something. I just found out how to check how many hits I got (kinda sad, I know) and I have way more hits than I do reviews! So if you are reading this story and not reviewing, REVIEW! That is all.

Language Guide:

-sama- title given to lords or people of higher standing

-chan- title used to indicate affection for girls

Onna- woman

Ningen- human

Hakama- shirt

Miko- priestess

Neko- cat

Yokai- demon

Taijiya- demon slayer

Taiyokai- demon lord

Kitsune- fox

Hentai- pervert

Hoshi- monk

-kun- title used to indicate affection for boys


	20. The Cloud

I'm so excited! Chapter TWENTY! I consider that a huge milestone in a story. I'll make this quick and get on with the real story then!

**NellaFire-** They'll make up soon. It'll probably happen within the next five chapters or so. I'll try to get Inuyasha and Kagome together. Also, Miroku and Shizuka will be coming back into the story! Possibly in this chapter! I FINALLY FOUND A WAY! It's like 6AM and I'm kinda hyper…

**SangoIsAlone-** Thank you for reviewing! I believe it was three times… It was kinda fun though! I'll try to start updating faster. Though, I already have late homework, so I'm not sure I can go much faster without failing the eighth grade! But I can try! LOL. This chapter should be even better! Enjoy!

**MASTER OF COWS-** FLUFF IS MY BEST FRIEND! And I think Rin will be killing demons soon. I just need to get this story on track. In other words, I gotta fix Sesshy and Sango. Don't worry. I've got a plan. I think people will like it. And I think I will have Rin kill Jaken! But that will have to be in the last chapter. Sorry! Enjoy the chapter!

**Jingleby-** YAY! Call me crazy, but I think it's good when my readers almost die of suspense! Unless they actually die, in which case, I'm losing fans! Just don't die until the story is over! There's probably gonna be a lot more suspense and stuff though… I'm surprised I haven't already been charged! LOL. Enjoy!

**Liz-** I'm writing as fast as I can! I'm already behind in my schoolwork! ARRRGH! WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME? Jk. And I love this pairing, too! It's so much fun to write! They're just sweet! It's giving me cavities just thinking about it! LOL. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshy or Inu, but I do own some characters in the sequel! And the hot guy from my school is totally flirting with me! I'm so excited!

**RECAP:**

"**Sango-chan! Look who is here!" Rin exclaimed.**

**Sango looked up smiling, but as soon as she spotted Sesshomaru, her face drained of all color and she looked suddenly hollow. Rin was still beaming and Sango attempted a weak grin.**

"**Shippo, Rin, I'll meet you two in the hiding place," Sango said as more of an order than a statement.**

**The two nodded and left the clearing. Sango and Sesshomaru were alone. There was a tense silence that Sango broke.**

"**Why did you come?"**

On with the show!

"Let's say Inuyasha was not my only target," said Sesshomaru.

"So you wanted to kill me, too?"

"You know I could never kill you. I lo-"

"Stop! Don't say that!" Sango grabbed her hair and squinted her eyes as though she was suffering an intense migraine. "I can't love you so you should just forget me and leave it alone!"

"There is a way… for you to get your soul back…"

"I don't want you to die."

"There is a way without me dying."

"How? This is a powerful enchantment and not just anything could undo it so easily."

"This." Sesshomaru held out the shard that Naraku had given him.

"How did you get that?" Sango asked urgently.

"I… I got it from a yokai I fought a long time ago. I've been keeping it in my castle until I could find a use for it."

"What would we have to do?"

"I'd need to implant it in the skin just above your heart."

Sango looked down at her chest and thought for a moment. "So the shard would overpower the enchantment…" she said slowly. She decided not to question how he knew this.

"Yes, but I would do nothing without your permission."

She breathed heavily for a few seconds. "I give it to you."

Sesshomaru moved closer to her while she undid part of her kimono. She lowered it just enough for the shard to go in and looked back up at Sesshomaru. He missed looking into her eyes like this. His emotions got the better of him and he closed the space between them. One hand rested on her cheek and the other, under cover of the kiss, was holding the jewel shard over her heart. There was an odd pink glow emitting from the gem under his hand, and it seemed to melt into her skin. They broke apart and Sango clutched at her torso.

"What's happened?" Sesshomaru asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I think… it's working…" Sango gasped.

At that moment, she was lifted into the air and the pink light flowed from her eyes and her mouth giving her entire face an eerie glow. Sesshomaru stepped back, frozen and unable to do anything but stare at the scene before him. As quickly as the light had appeared, it faded away and Sango floated back down to earth. Her legs folded underneath her and she collapsed.

"Sango! Sango, are you ok?" Sesshomaru yelled running to her side.

"I'm fine," she said energetically. "In fact, I don't think I've ever felt better. And now I want to do this."

She dived at him and their lips met. She withdrew as a sudden thought struck her.

"Sesshomaru," she started, her tone completely changed, "Kagome will be able to see the shard. How can I hide it from her?"

"Don't," Sesshomaru stated blankly. "Come with me, back to the castle. You will have nothing to worry about there."

Sango smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru scooped her into his arms and they raced off.

"Come on, Inuyasha…" muttered Kagome.

"He'll be fine," Miroku said as he sipped some water, having just woken up. "Stop worrying."

"How can I not?" she asked hysterically. "I lo-" She cut off realizing what she was about to say. She bent over Inuyasha to hide her blush.

"Yes?" Miroku prompted when Kagome didn't speak.

"I like him and I care about him _as a friend_," Kagome replied, irritated and emphasizing the last three words with a slight hiss in her voice.

Miroku was about to keep pressing the subject, but Shippo and Rin entered, conversing cheerfully.

"What's going on?" said Kagome, glad of the excuse to change the topic. Then, realizing something, she added, "Where's Sango?"

"She is making up with Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled gleefully.

There was complete silence as her words reverberated throughout the cave. Kagome opened her mouth and made a few grunts as though attempting to remember how to use her vocal chords. Then the words that had been locked inside her seemed to burst free of their cages and out of her mouth.

"He'll-kill-her!" she yelled. "He'll-make-her-tell-where-Inuyasha-is! He'll-"

"No he won't!" Rin argued. "Sesshomaru-sama loves Sango-chan and she loves him!"

"Rin, you don't understand the situation. Sango and Sesshomaru need to stay apart."

There was a clink of metal behind them and everyone looked around. Inuyasha was attempting to lift himself to his feet, leaning heavily on Tetsusaiga. Kagome rushed over to him.

"Inuyasha, lay down. You can't move yet," she urged, putting a hand on his shoulder and trying to ease him down.

"Kagome, I know you want to go after her, too. I'm not gonna let Sesshomaru do anything," he said stubbornly. Miroku promptly smacked him over the head.

"Don't be a fool, Inuyasha," he said as he rolled up his sleeve, preparing for another hit. "You can't save the world, so let someone else help out for a change."

"I suppose you're gonna go, are you?"

"Yes, I am. Kagome can stay here and tend to your wounds." He looked to Kagome, and she nodded.

"I have one problem with that plan. I'm the only one who can sniff out the castle."

"I already have my own plan in mind for that."

There was a pause as Inuyasha carefully examined every inch of the monk's face. "Fine."

"A wise choice my friend." He made to leave the glowing shelter, but Kagome seized his shoulder.

"Do me a favor," she implored with a determined note in her eyes. "Take Rin. That way you won't be killed on first sight."

Miroku nodded and held out the cloth-covered hand disguising his kazanna. The girl took it with some apprehension and allowed herself to be led from the cave. The three left behind stared for a moment before Inuyasha leaned on Tetsusaiga again.

"I'm going for a walk," he muttered.

"Inuyasha you have to let yourself heal before you move around," she said even quieter than he, sensing an approaching argument.

"I've told you my body's different from yours!" he declared forcefully. "How do you know I haven't already healed?"

"Because I changed your bandages half an hour ago!" she bickered, her voice also rising. "You need to lie down!"

"I can go wherever I want!" He rose further.

"YOU NEED TO REST!" Her voice grew to a yell and she also rose.

"I'M FINE!" He rose yet again.

Kagome smacked him on the side of his head. He collapsed immediately.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha shouted from his place on the ground.

"See! I knew you were hurt!" Kagome said triumphantly.

"I'm well enough to go get some fresh air!" he retorted.

"I wish you hadn't woken up," she mumbled, her voice cracking. She turned away from him, and she could feel her eyes brimming with tears.

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha yelled as he seized her shoulder intending to make her face him, but she slapped his hand away.

"I said I wish you hadn't woken up, you big jerk!" She moved farther away from him as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "You made me worry about you and now all you want to do is argue," she said without thinking in a voice barely above a whisper, but Inuyasha heard it loud and clear.

"You… were worried?" Inuyasha asked, finally lowering his voice.

"Of course I was! But you don't care! You'll just go off and make me worry even more!" Kagome sobbed.

She suddenly felt an arm slip around her shoulders. She knew it was Inuyasha. It felt so right, but she still didn't let her guard down. He sat next her and she felt his gaze on her. She looked away to hide the fact that she had been crying, though it was fairly obvious. He put the hand not resting around her shoulder on her cheek and made her face him. She considered slapping it away again, but thought better of it.

"Kagome…" he breathed, looking directly into her eyes with a purposeful stare. Her heart started to pound whenever he said her name, and this was no exception. "Gomen nasai."

Before Kagome could say or do anything, his lips were pressed against hers. The kiss only lasted a second, and when it was broken Kagome found herself longing for more. Her eyes had widened in surprise and all shades of red were creeping across her face. She looked over to Inuyasha. He was lying down, facing away from her to hide the fact that he was blushing, too.

"Ewwww…" Shippo from the corner.

(A/N: Happy now, **NellaFire**? LOL.)

"Miroku-sama?" Rin called after nearly half an hour of traveling.

"Yes Rin?" he replied kindly.

"How much longer are we going to have to walk?"

"Our destination is just over the hill."

Rin sighed with relief. Miroku smiled. They finally reached the top of the blind summit (A/N: I love that phrase! BLIND SUMMIT!) and found themselves looking at a very old temple. Rin's mouth formed an O as she gazed at the enormous building.

"It was my great-grandfather's," Miroku explained. "Each generation has added on a bit until we got this old thing." He gestured to the structure before them.

Rin continued to gaze at it for a moment before she laughed and ran down the hill. She opened a sliding door and went inside. Miroku followed her lead at a slightly slower pace. Just inside he saw a figure walking towards him off a side hallway. He smiled brightly. He hugged the figure as she stepped up to greet him.

"I've missed you, Shizuka," (A/N: HA! Who's good? I am! Wow… There are a lot of author's notes in this…) he whispered into her hair.

"Miroku, can we please make this quick? I fear I'm risking my life even leaving the castle. I will surely be killed if Sesshomaru finds out that I helped you get there," she replied nervously.

"Relax," he said, rubbing her tense back. His instinct with women told him to go lower, but it seemed his brain had finally caught up with him, and he kept his hand firmly between her shoulder blades. "We'll just need to find Rin and-"

At that moment, Mushin strode into the corridor dragging Rin by her ponytail. She was putting on a fierce fight as the old drunkard carried her towards the two adults, who had broken apart on sight of the monk and the girl.

"Lousy kids. Always sneaking in here to play some sort of trick!" Mushin muttered to himself, his unfocused eyes not immediately registering his guests.

"Mushin!" Miroku cried. The older monk jumped about a foot into the air. "Drunk again, I see. Let her go. She is with me."

"With you? I thought you didn't have kids? I thought the women always turned you down?"

"What women! Of course I don't have kids! She's not mine!" Miroku said quickly with a nervous glance at Shizuka, whose face was turning bright red from effort of keeping from laughing.

Mushin moved over towards him so that their backs were facing Shizuka and Rin and muttered, "You like her, don't you boy? She seems like a keeper." Miroku inclined his head as slightly as possible and turned back to the two girls

Shizuka had turned an even deeper shade of red for she had heard every word Mushin had said with her sensitive hearing, coupled with Miroku's nod. She could feel her face burning and hastily slid her short hair in front of her blush.

"So what might you be here for then?" Mushin asked as if nothing had just happened.

"I was wondering that myself," Shizuka said.

"This just our meeting place," Miroku stated simply. "Shizuka, we fear that Sango may be in danger. She met with Sesshomaru, but we haven't seen her since. I'll explain more on the way, but I needed you here so we could find the castle."

"How are we going to get there? I'm too tired to travel back, and no offense, but humans are rather slow."

Miroku sweat-dropped and called, "Hachi!"

A plump figure waddled into sight from another side hallway. Shizuka jumped in surprise at this sudden appearance.

"We're going to get there on a badger?" she asked with uncertainty.

"I'm a raccoon-dog!" Hachi shot indignantly before Miroku could say a word.

He opened his mouth to say something more offensive, but Miroku covered his mouth and said with a nervous laugh, "This is my friend Hachi, and yes, we will be traveling with him!"

At those words, the struggling Hachi promptly bit Miroku's finger, which started to bleed.

"I'm not traveling anywhere with that wench!" he declared stubbornly, folding his arms.

"What did you just call me!" Shizuka yelled back, her composure turning instantly from slightly confused to furious. She punched him hard on top of the head.

"Now, now, Shizuka," Miroku said calmingly, though he somewhat ruined the effect when he added, "that's my job." He too smacked Hachi on the head creating a second lump on the still growing one of Shizuka's. "Don't you ever call her that!" he whispered menacingly as a vein popped on his forehead.

"You can hit me as much as you want, but I'm still not doing it!" Hachi proclaimed somewhat obnoxiously.

"Hachi will be taking a walk with me!" Miroku announced. "Won't he?" he said as more of a threat that anything else.

Hachi's look turned to frightened as he said, "Master Miroku, I know that look! If I go with you, you're gonna threaten to suck me up into your wind tunnel!"

"_**And what if I am**?_" Miroku pronounced every word with venom.

Hachi trembled for a moment where he stood and quickly and reluctantly said, "Of course I'll take you! It would be my honor!"

A few minutes later, they had set out west with Shizuka guiding Hachi, and Hachi grumbling insults in a low voice. Rin ran around on Hachi's back with apparent joy while Shizuka sat next to Miroku. Her head was slightly resting on his shoulder.

"I still want to know a few things," she said suddenly, lifting her head. "Why did Sango leave in the first place?"

"It's difficult to explain…" Miroku said. He described the incidence with Naraku. Shizuka gazed at him with increasing shock, occasionally gasping.

"But why is a bad thing if she's gone back with him? Doesn't it mean the enchantment's been broken?"

"But that's just it. It can't be broken. Sesshomaru must have done something, or else Sango did not come by free will."

Shizuka gasped again and looked into the distance. "Miroku, what's that up ahead?"

"Oh no… It looks like a pack of yokai and I think I knew who sent them, which means my conclusions were wrong. Sango's return is the doing of Naraku."

Shizuka stood. "We'll have to fight. Fight for our lives and fight for Sango."

She held her head high with a determined look, her hair whipping around her face and not flinching once. Miroku couldn't help admiring her. He stood also.

"I can take the pack. You need to go in and find Naraku's incarnation, Kagura." Shizuka nodded and started walking only to be stopped by Miroku, who grabbed her hand suddenly. "Be careful." He looked her right in the eye and Shizuka was sure that she had to be turning red. "Look out for her dance of blades."

She nodded again and moved to the front of Hachi. Miroku followed suit. When they were within about fifty feet, a figure rose from the depths of the hoard on a giant feather.

"Is that her?" Shizuka asked leaning towards Miroku.

"That's her. Are you sure you want to… Shizuka?"

He looked around and finally found her leaping on different yokai heads to close in on Kagura. He smiled.

"Hachi," he called to thing below him, "lure them to the ground."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, master?" Hachi asked worriedly.

"Do it or you're going into my wind tunnel with them!" he threatened stomping his foot on Hachi's head.

Hachi grumbled as he swirled above and below the yokai, taunting them. He then swerved towards the ground, and most of the infuriated yokai followed. Above, Shizuka reached the woman now clutching a fan in her right hand.

"Are you Kagura?" Shizuka asked bitterly.

"Hai, I am Kagura of the wind. And you are that mischievous demon with a strong infatuation with the houshi."

Shizuka grew angry immediately. She wavered for a moment on the worm whose head she was standing on. It was fiercely trying to bite her leg. At that moment, the other yokai dived at there comrade and Shizuka and she leapt at Kagura.

DONE! Sorry this took awhile. It's been a long couple of weeks for me. And I had a few cases of writer's block. That is an author's worst enemy. I hope you people liked that chapter! I thought it turned out nicely. And I know I had way too much dialogue in the beginning so don't tell me. Next chappie's gonna start with Sango and Sesshy, so the cliffy has a hangover. At least that's how I'm gonna put it. And once again, if you are reading and not reviewing, please review. It's like a quote I heard: "Readers are liked, reviewers are loved." So, PLEASE REVIEW!

Language Guide:

-chan- suffix used to show affection for girls

Yokai- demon

-sama- suffix used to show respect for a lord

Kazanna- wind tunnel

Gomen nasai- I'm very sorry

Hai- yes

Houshi- monk


	21. The Storm

Ok, I don't know about you people, but I thought my last chapter was just a nessicary filler with a lot of fluff. I had to have it in there, though. This chapter should have a lot more action. And possibly more fluff. So, have fun with it! And I must say I am much happier with the number of reviews I got this chapter. Thanx a lot! And sorry for the wait. Things have been pretty rough on me. Thanx for sticking with me. Sometimes my reviews are the only thing that keeps me up.

Disclaimer: I still don't own and don't want to own Sesshy or Inu 'cuz the hott guy at my school is giving me this really weird look and I like it… LOL

**Jingleby-** Am I still taking too long to update? I think I am… I have way too much homework this year. And I'm getting all preoccupied with my friends and my crush and family issues… I'll do my best though! You'll like this chapter!

**StarlitxSkY-** I know this is a weird couple. I like Sango and Miroku, too. But I woke up one morning and thought "I feel like making a story with a weird couple… How about Sango and Sesshomaru!" And now I'm here. Sadly, that's very accurate…

**Bubblefox473-** I'm never writing fluff again… I'm definitely not going to stick to that of course. AND YOU REVIEWED ON HIS B-DAY! YAY! And if you're this hyper for no reason, you know we're not taking you trick-or-treating… LMFAONESS

**Micayasha-** Ok, I sorta get what you're saying with the rebellious thing. But she sorta blames herself for making the bet. And as for them being OOC, I think that gets better as the story goes on. Hope you like this chapter!

**Liz-** I'm trying to update faster! But I am a horrible juggler in the figurative sense and the literal sense. I'll try my best though! Just please don't give up on me. I need reviewers to make me update sooner! Well, enjoy the chappie!

**Abra Peacock-** Actually, I originally didn't plan on having so many twists… It just sorta turned out that way… And you are right, there are quite a few more twists coming your way. And it all starts now! Enjoy the twist-filled chappie!

**Hope in the Darkness-** I SHALL TYPE A MILE A MINUTE UNTIL MY FINGERS FALL OFF FOR THE GREAT SAKE OF THE BELOVED PUFFY PANTS! Lol. That is one of my odd obsessions… And I hope you know I'm a psycho… in some sense… Enjoy the chappie!

**Tajiya85-** I like cookies! Is it chocolate chip? Peanut butter? SUGAR! I choose that one… And they will be getting into one SERIOUS fight this chappie. And all 'cause Sesshy is an idiot. I've noticed that a synonym for idiot is man. And pig. They all mean the same thing…

**Gwenivear Greenleaf-** Yup, I've been writing this thing for… let's see… HOLY CRAP! In two weeks is that one year anniversary of my story! That is scary… But kinda kewel! And is interesting good? It is to me, but I have no clue about other people… I'm so clueless…

**Joanna-** YAY! That is always my goal. I have to make imaginable in my mind before I post it. I don't think this would ever happen in the real Inuyasha episodes though… But let's just say it's possible! After all, we're always told anything's possible! That must be true in this case…

**KeKe-Kikyos-Daughter-** YAY! I like killing people with my stories… I think I've got about three charges of manslaughter on my record now… Lol. I'm so glad you like this story! It makes me feel somewhat accomplished with my life… Enjoy yet another chappie!

**RECAP:**

"**Are you Kagura?" Shizuka asked bitterly.**

"**Hai, I am Kagura of the wind. And you are that mischievous demon with a strong infatuation with the houshi."**

**Shizuka grew angry immediately. She wavered for a moment on the worm whose head she was standing on. It was fiercely trying to bite her leg. At that moment, the other yokai dived at there comrade and Shizuka and she leapt at Kagura.**

Time for the action! On with the show indeed!

* * *

"My bed!" Sango said as she threw herself onto the pillows.

Sesshomaru couldn't repress a small smile at her utter Rin-ishness. He sat in a chair watching her obliterate the display of pillows that had been perfectly arranged for her return. She seemed to grow tired or bored after about ten minutes and flopped down onto the squishy material with a happy sigh, glancing around the room at the array of scattered cushions, knowing it was her doing of course.

"So, Sesshomaru, you still haven't told me how you found out about you having a piece of my soul in you," she said very seriously, contradicting her own rather blank expression that would commonly be suited for a three month old puppy.

Sesshomaru's insides squirmed as he recalled his deal with Naraku, but he quickly shook it off, less Sango would notice anything, and said, "It was in old journal of my Father's. I found it in the library."

Sango sat up looking at him eagerly. "A journal of your Father's? Really? That's so cool! Can I see it?"

Sesshomaru got up and headed towards the door with Sango at his heals. They walked down the many identical hallways that Sango had finally managed to navigate and stopped in front of a vast, oak door. Sesshomaru turned the knob, and they walked inside. Sango looked around as though she had never seen the room before despite her many visits.

"Man, I've missed this place…" she said slowly, turning and staring at the high ceiling. Sesshomaru grabbed his Father's journal from his desk and handed it to Sango. He sat down in a chair and gestured for Sango to join him. She sat on his lap, and he wrapped an arm tightly and protectively around her waist as she opened the book with curiosity. She skimmed through the pages while Sesshomaru read vaguely over her shoulder, staring bitterly at some parts. She finally reached the last page. Her mouth fell slightly open. She skimmed a dark red stain with her fingers.

"This was the night he died, wasn't it?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Yes." He didn't seem willing to talk and was staring more bitterly than ever at the stain and the words written over it. Sango didn't speak. Sesshomaru continued to glare at the page, and the longer he stared, the more tense his arm around Sango's waist grew. She sensed this and closed the book.

"Let's do something else," she suggested. An idea suddenly struck her as though someone had said it in her head. "How about we take a walk?"

Sesshomaru nodded curtly and stood up. They walked in complete silence until they reached the northern gate. At that point, Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed Sango's wrist, whirled her around, and embraced her. Sango, somewhat surprised, melted into his arms. Sesshomaru ran a claw through her unnaturally soft hair. It did not have the silky texture of yokai hair such as his, but it was much closer than most humans.

"I love you. You know that right?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of anxiety and despair in his usual languid voice.

"Of course. And I love you, too," she said as she wondered what had brought on this strange behavior. But another emotion coursed through her veins at the same time, an inexplicable emotion: anger. It was as though another personality was trying take over her, but she quieted the strange feeling.

Sesshomaru was feeling rather guilty as the left the grounds. He had not told Sango of his deal and as it affected her greatly, he felt he was being very unfair. But he knew how she would react if she knew. She would demand that the shard be removed and perhaps, that they be separated forever. He would not be able to deal with that. But he loved Sango. He knew he had to be honest with her no matter how much it hurt him. He slowed and eventually stopped in the middle of the path. Sango walked for a few feet, realized he was behind, and looked back at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" she questioned with not nearly as much worry as Sesshomaru thought there should be.

"I… haven't been telling the truth," Sesshomaru stated distantly. She looked at him with more curiosity and a trace of concern. "I didn't get that jewel shard from a yokai. I got it from-"

He was cut off as Sango took a deep breathe. It sounded almost painful. Something was clearly wrong. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started to tremble violently. Sesshomaru quickly approached her and grabbed her shoulders. She stopped jerking and returned to normal as she grabbed the front of his kimono.

There was one difference that Sesshomaru didn't notice. Her eyes were empty. They held no glint of emotion or feeling, not even anger or hate. She loosened her grip on his kimono and pressed down on a small lever hidden by her sleeve. It revealed a hidden blade. As a taijiya, she had been taught to be prepared for any situation. She wrapped her arms around his back slowly rested the blade against his neck.

He felt the cold metal pressed against his flesh. He let go of her and slowly backed away. She followed increasing the pressure ever so slightly against his throat. He looked into her blank eyes and realized what a mistake he made. This had been Naraku's plan all along. He had been so stupid not to have seen. He swallowed.

Sango heard a voice in her head again. It had made her suggest taking a walk, it had made her angry her when she embraced Sesshomaru, and now it was making her do this. _'Kill him…'_ it repeated over and over. A much smaller, almost inaudible voice in the back of her mind told her to stop, but she didn't know why. All she knew was that she was a taijiya and this man was a yokai. She had no other thoughts.

She backed him into a tree and said harshly, "Don't move."

* * *

"Miroku," Shizuka said as she winced, clutching a deep gash in her shoulder from Kagura's Dance of Blades, "you have to get to Sango. I can hold her off until you can get by."

"But what about you? You're already wounded," Miroku said worriedly.

"I'll be fine! You have to get to Sango! I haven't met this Naraku, but from what I've heard, we need to stop before he hurts her." Miroku still looked skeptical. "Listen, you must understand that Sango is one of my only friends. I'm willing to die for her, and if that should happen, I would just like to have some peace knowing she's safe."

Miroku looked at her with his eyes glazed over. Shizuka couldn't look away. Her skin began to crawl. Miroku looked away back up to Kagura who was laughing at them, clearly sure she was about to win.

"Ok, I'll go to Sango, but how will you distract her?" Miroku asked, looking back to Shizuka.

Shizuka thought for a moment and said, "Pretend to draw the saimyosho into your wind tunnel. Kagura will think you're helpless and will turn her full attention to me."

"Are you-?"

"Just do it! And hurry! The castle is only half a mile through the forest. I don't know how much time we have…"

Miroku nodded and they both turned to face Kagura who was still laughing.

"Are you so sure of victory, Kagura?" Miroku called convincingly. "You've forgotten one thing!" He removed the prayer beads from his hand everything suddenly looked as though there was a powerful wind gathering towards his palm.

"Foolish man! That will cost you your life!" Kagura shouted struggling to stay airborne. She was saved her trouble as half a dozen insects the size of a human head surfaced from apparently nowhere and flew directly at Miroku.

His expression intensified. He closed his fist just as the insects came within inches of his outstretched arm. He quickly and discretely sliced them with his staff and kneeled onto the ground letting out moans and winces, pretending to be in severe pain. Kagura laughed even more and apparently decided she would be able to defeat them from the ground for she landed a few yards away from them. Shizuka pretended to look back at Miroku anxiously and turned to face Kagura with a determined look.

"Humans and weak demons are so pathetic. You should just accept your death _now_!" Kagura yelled, firing another cascade of silver discs. Expecting this, Shizuka jumped as high as she could over Kagura so her attention was now faced away from Miroku.

"What is Naraku planning? What is he going to do to Sango?" Shizuka shouted as a cover so Miroku could slip into the trees.

"How should I know? Naraku doesn't trust me and he shouldn't! I hope he kills that taijiya for stealing Sesshomaru! I don't care what happens to her!"

"Hm… So you like Sesshomaru then?"

"Why should I care if you know about it, you'll be dead soon!" Kagura made to send another round of blades, but-

"Hang on! How do you know Naraku isn't planning to hurt Sesshomaru?"

Kagura's eyes widened a bit and she paused her attack. "Hurt… Sesshomaru?" She suddenly clutched at her chest and her face became contorted with pain. Naraku was clearly telling her to finish the job. "As you can see I don't have a choice in the matter," she hissed through gritted teeth. "The only thing I can do now is kill you! Dance of the Dragon!"

Nearly a dozen twisters descended from the clouds. Shizuka had to jump back and forth as the ground she had been previously standing on was torn to pieces. At last everything cleared and Shizuka was nowhere to be found.

"I guess she was torn apart. How sad," Kagura said insincerely as she smiled satisfyingly. She turned.

"Think again!" Shizuka yelled from the branch of a nearby tree. She leapt from the tree and dropkicked Kagura.

* * *

Miroku was sprinting through the forest as fast as he could not knowing he was being watched. Naraku sat safely in his castle with Kanna at his side.

"So Kagura let the houshi escape," he said amusedly. "No doubt it was on purpose. No matter. I shall just have Sango complete her task more quickly so she can kill the houshi, too."

* * *

"Sango, wake up," Sesshomaru said with a hint of a plea in his voice as she held her blade to his throat still. "Don't do this. You don't want to. It is Naraku and you have to come out of it."

She looked at him with an entirely blank expression. He had no idea that a completely different battle was raging within her. _'Kill him…'_ the cold voice continued to say. _'But why?'_ a voice more like her own argued. _'Kill him…'_ the other voice said again. _'Why should I kill this man?'_ said her own voice. _'I don't know who he is. He has done nothing to hurt me.' 'Kill him!'_ the voice shouted more insistently. By instinct, she raised her hand to strike, but paused half-way down. _'That look in his eyes…'_ A sudden feeling of elation and sorrow filled her body as though she was being inflated like a balloon. _'What am I doing? This is Sesshomaru! I love him!'_

"Sesshomaru!" She withdrew the knife back into her sleeve and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry," she said through thick tears. "I don't know what made me do it. It was like someone in my head was telling me to and I couldn't refuse," she sobbed.

He hesitantly hugged her back, not sure if this was another trap, stood, and said, "No, it's not your fault. It's mine."

"Yours?" she asked looking up at him with too many emotions in her eyes to count. "How could it be your fault?"

"I tried to tell you. I lied. I got that jewel shard from Naraku."

She stared at him with an open mouth for a few seconds. "Take it out! Get this tainted shard out of me!" She withdrew the knife again and attempted to plunge it into herself, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"I'll take it out." Her hand was shaking as she tried to overpower him, whereas he, being a powerful yokai, was having very little trouble. When she finally gave up, he repeated, "I'll take it out."

She sighed in defeat and gave him a small nod and look that clearly told him to hurry. Sango took in a sharp breath and bit her tongue as he carefully inserted a claw over the jewel shard and pulled it out. The shard was black. Tears clouded Sango's eyes as she stared at the tainted fragment. She turned as she blinked them away. She didn't want him to see.

"Sango, I'm sorry," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. She rolled it forward making him draw back. He stood at a loss for what to say. She then mumbled something so softly that not even Sesshomaru could hear, but he knew it couldn't be good. "What?" he asked breathlessly.

"I said I have to leave!" she yelled making birds flee their peaceful perches in the trees around them, and with that, she ran into the woods, Sesshomaru knowing it was best not to follow. He slowly walked inside and gathered her weapons, leaving them at the gate.

* * *

Kagome rubbed her thumb nervously against the back of Inuyasha's hand. He made no response. It seemed he had finally fallen asleep after Kagome had held his hand for nearly half an hour. This is the moment she had been waiting for. She needed to leave, and she needed him not to stop her.

"Shippo, Rin," Kagome called quietly.

"Yes ma'am?" they said together saluting her.

"Inuyasha's finally asleep. Take care of him."

"Where are you going?" Rin asked, dropping her hand.

"I need to help Sango. Something's wrong."

Rin pressed her hand to her forehead again, and Kagome took that to mean that they would do it. She gathered her bow and arrows and situated them comfortably on her back. She walked from the cave as softly as she could on the echoing stone so Inuyasha would not wake.

* * *

Ok, I know that's kinda short. I'm like two thirds of what I usually am, but I felt like I needed to give you guys something. But it's like I said, life's been pretty cruel to me lately. It's all on my profile. Check it out if you want. In short, I just experienced my first heartbreak. I'll let you guys review now.

Language Guide: (Do I need to do this still? Tell me yes or no in your review.)

Hai- yes

Houshi- monk

Yokai- demon

Taijiya- demon slayer

Saimyosho- Naraku's poisonous insects of Hell


End file.
